A Rose Blooming Out Of Season
by MarkedByAkatsukiKain
Summary: "I'm just a doll, a doll who's moves trough life by her painful memories." A girl ends up in the Vampire Knight dimension just after she lost everything that she valued the most. Will the storyline stay like Matsuri wrote it or will it change? Will she find friends for life and love at last? And will she discover the reasons behind her odd dreams? Cover made by me!
1. Prologue: Alone

**Hullow peeps!**

**It's MarkedByAkatsukiKain, previously known as FloraxHelia4Evaah. **

**I discontinue my other story, sorry for everyone who liked it, but I don't have any inspiration anymore. **

**But I have a good story ****(I think it's a good story) in mind with an OC that has my looks and personality… The prologue going to be deep and I'll start with a prologue so you guys can get in the flow of the story. It's about a girl that ends in the Vampire Knight world after she lost everything in the real world, hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Prologue**

_Alone._

On this cold, cruel and heartless world.

_All alone._

That's how it feels in my soul. A cold wind blowing inside of me, the suffocating silence that's devours me slowly.

No one to hold me, to save me from my darkest feelings that are boiling up from the corners of my bleeding heart.

_Hatred._

Hatred towards fate. One day you have anything that you can wish for, the other day you've lost everything.

Being pulled into the deep black hole where once was my soul. The darkness ate my happiness away until the was only dust that was spread all over the insides of my body.

_A doll._

That's what I have to be from now on. Sitting still and never talk about my feelings. Maybe that will stop the stabs of pain caused by happy moments from the past…

That time seems so far away… Like if the memories are from another life.

This empty , cold feeling makes me think sometimes that I'm from ice… That's the feeling of being all…

_Alone._

* * *

**_That was the prologue! Hoped you enjoyed it! Please rate and review._**

**_Happy Holidays!_**

**_MarkedByAkatsuikiKain_**


	2. OC Profile: Betty Nena

_**Hullow!**_

_**This is not the first chapter but it's a little profile of my OC character for this story.**_

_**Name: Betty Nena**_

_**Age: 16**_

_**Looks: Light brown skin, black curly hair until a little bit above the middle of her back, chocolate brown eyes, skinny with an hourglass figure. She's 1.72 m tall.**_

_**Personality: Kind and caring. She was always smiling and always in a good mood until the "accident" occurred. She can care for herself and doesn't feel comfortable when she's alone. That's why she sees a person in her stuffed bunny Mr. Cuddle.**_

_**Obstacles: Fighting the demons inside of her and overcome her fears.**_

_**Hobbies: Reading manga (her favorite is Vampire Knight), drawing manga, listening to music, make up stories**_

_**Grades: Good, scores the best grades in history and languages. Scores low at math and P.E.**_

_**Most precious things she has: Mr. Cuddle, her inherited necklace and her VK collection.**_

_**Wants to be: A noble vampire with very good looks and air, nature and waterpower's (includes freezing water, using plants as weapon). She also wants to be more confident and want to be named Melody (because she thinks her real name sucks xD).**_

_**Any comments about this OC? I would like to know them so please leave a review!**_

_**And again, Happy Holidays**_

_**MarkedByAkatsukiKain**_


	3. Chapter 1: The White Coffin

**_Herrowh \ (^o^)/!_**

**_I'm so exited about this story because I had this story in my head for a long, long time… And I hope it will match your taste in Vampire Knight Fanfics. Let's get started with the first chapter! Enjoy!_**

* * *

_It was a cold November morning. The cold wind was brushing against my face while my eyes were tearing. Besides the sobs that people were making, it was really silent. Too silent. I looked around me. From left to the right, very slow… The atmosphere was very gloomy and grey. In my eyes, everything looked grey. Was it because of the clouds that covered the city from any daylight or was it because of the scene that playing before my eyes? I don't know._

I looked at the coffin that was laying before me. It was a creamy one with silver flowers that covered the top of the coffin. The creamy coffin was laying in wet grass, waiting for it to be buried in the deep black hole that was made for the coffin. I laid a white rose on the top of the coffin while I was ignoring the urge to cry and pinched Mr. Cuddle who was already laying in my arms. Mr. Cuddle was my stuffed bunny who I was very attached to.

"Don't worry, my love. Everything will be fine, just let time heal the wounds." My aunt whispered with a cracking sound in my ear while she was almost hugging me to death and tears were streaming down. When she said that, I couldn't hold the tears in anymore and began to cry softly.

My sobs were only heard by my aunt, but everyone was looking my way. "Oh honey…" my aunt whispered again while she was soothing me. "We'll get trough this, together. You're going to live with me because I'm not going to let you live in that house for one more day." She said while she was letting me go.

_She was right. I was scared in my own house because no one was there. It only has been a week and I was already freaking out. The only sister of my dad insisted that she was going to take care of me and let me move to her house at the other side of Washington. _

_I agreed immediately when she asked it. I love my aunt; she's an amazing person and one of the family members I actually knew. She's 25 years old, very young if you ask me. She was born when my dad was 16. Because she's young, she understands what's going though my 16 year old mind._

When the coffin was buried, I swallowed the last sob I had. It was hard to swallow because it felt like I couldn't breathe. I was still in shock, still not totally believing what actually happened. Since I heard what happened, I haven't spoken a word to anyone, not even my aunt.

_I needed to get away from this place, as fast as possible. I still needed to visit my mom. I haven't been to her for 2 weeks._ So I grabbed the bouquet with white roses I prepared for her and stood up from my chair.

"Where are you going, sweetheart?" My aunt asked me with a confused look on her face.

"I'm just going to visit mom." I said to her, while I was surprised that I still could talk after a week.

"OK, sweetie, stay as long as you need to stay." She said with pity in her eyes.

"I'll be back in 30 minutes, don't worry." I said.

I said my last prayer before I took off with the bouquet with white roses and Mr. Cuddle.

* * *

_**That was the first chapter of A Rose Blooming Out Of Season, hope you guys liked it! Please R and R. Maybe I'll upload the second chapter tonight.**_

_**MarkedByAkatsukiKain**_


	4. Chapter 2: Memories

_**Hullow!**_

_**Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them! I hope this chapter is longer than the first chapter. Hope you guys like it and please review, they help me a lot!**_

* * *

Chapter 2

"_Daddy? Where is Mommy?" I asked in confusion. "Why are you crying, Daddy?" _

_My dad hugged me and said; "Mommy is in a better place now, sweetie." I didn't understood what he meant. _

_"I don't understand, Daddy." I said to him while I looked at him in the eyes. "Mommy is not coming back, Betty, honey." He said while fresh tears came streaming down. _

_"M…Mommy?"_

Since that day, that memory kept following me. Every time I came to visit my mom, I remembered everything. What happened after my father said that. The tears, the long strong hug of my dad, me holding Mr. Cuddle tight, the painful silence and even the sound of the rain that was pouring outside. At the age of six, I didn't understand what 'death' was.

But after a couple of years, when I finally understood what my father meant that day, I finally cried my eyes out. I finally felt the pain my father felt. Losing my mother made me feel like my mother left without saying anything. A couple years later, I was finally ready to ask my dad what the cause was of her death. On a night that he didn't have to work, what was very unusual, he told me everything.

"_She died of breast cancer." He told me with pain in his eyes. She was very sick and was already bald. "We were scared that you would be afraid of Mom, so that's why I didn't take you to her in the hospital… You were so young." He told me while his talking became more like whispering. __"It was the best thing to do, sweetheart." _

_I was shocked and hurt, and I exploded. "SO YOU THOUGHT THAT I WOULD BE AFRAID OF HER?!" I screamed to him, shocked by how hard I could yell. "OFCOURSE I WOUDN'T BE AFRAID OF HER, SHE'S MY MOM!'' I screamed again. _

_After a long, awkward silence and after I calmed down, I could talk normal again. _

_"Sorry, Dad. I didn't mean to yell, but I couldn't hold it in anymore." I said to him while I walked over to him to sit on his lap. "Sorry, Daddy. I know it's as hard for you as it is for me." I whispered now, giving him a hug while the tears streamed down my face. "Please don't hate me…" I whispered while I felt his tears falling onto my head. _

_"I would, never, ever hate you, Betty. You're the only woman in my life and the only one I would give my life for." He whispered in my ear. "Don't ever think that again, OK?" He said with a soft voice. _

_"Never, Daddy, never."_

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I reached the grave of my mom. "Hi, Mom…" I whispered while I was laying the bouquet of roses before the gravestone.

_'R.I.P. Rosa Maria Nena, 1970-2003'_ was what was engraved on the gravestone. I kneeled down while I stroked the name of my mom with the tips of my fingers.

"Mom, did you already found Dad?" I asked her. "I hope so. You can finally be together, happy. He really missed you." I told her, tears streaming down my face while I tightened my grip on Mr. Cuddle and my necklace.

"Look who I brought with me today, it's Mr. Cuddle." I showed the bunny to the gravestone before I lowered my arms again.

The reason I was attached to Mr. Cuddle was because I got this stuffed bunny from both my parents. I was four and my mom was already getting weaker by the day. So my parents decided to give me a present.

_"Betty, we got a surprise for you." My Dad told me while he was smiling brightly. _

_"What is it, Daddy?" I asked in confusion. _

_"Here it is, sweetie." My mom said with a sweet, soft voice. "It's a bunny and I'll give him the name Mr. Cuddle." My mom told me. _

_I was really happy, like every kid at the age of four would be. It was a creamy colored bunny with round choclate brown eyes and a pink nose. His ears were flappy and long and he wore a hooked sweater. It was white with a big, red heart in the middle. "_

_I made that sweater myself." My mom told me. "Thank you, Mommy! It's the best gift I ever got!" I said while I hugged her. _

_Since then I always had Mr. Cuddle with me._

My necklace is another story. When my mother died, she said in her testament that I would get her necklace, a necklace that she inherited from her grandmother and she from her mother and etcetera. My mom never wore it because she thought she would lose it. The testament said that it was made in ancient times. It was a heart made of glass with a 3D flower in it. I think it's a lotus. The background behind the flower was ice blue while the flower was white with a ice blue diamond in the middle. I was totally amazed that it was mine now. I loved it and since then I've always worn it. It actually became a part of me.

"I was at the funeral today. There were all kinds of people who showed up. The colleagues of Dad, even the manager, family who I've never seen, aunt Lilly of course… Oh, I forgot to tell you that I won't be here that often anymore because I'm going to live with aunt Lilly. She said that she will try to drive me here a lot to let me visit you and Dad." I said with fake optimism. I couldn't be happy now.

"I really miss you, Mom… Would you please tell Dad that I miss him too? A lot?" I whispered, afraid that I could break down any moment.

"_I love you, Mom and I love you too, Dad…"_ I whispered and said my last prayer before I stood up and pulled onto my Lolita dress I especially bought for this occasion. It was all black with a lot of bows, long sleeves and a collar that was totally sealed up to my chin.

I love Lolita, especially Gothic Loli. When I first tried this dress, it totally matched my feelings on that moment, all black. It also made me feel a little bit like a vampire. I love anime and manga. My favorite anime/manga is Vampire Knight. I have all the volumes, volume 1 to 15. I have the fanbook and two dolls. One of Zero Kiryu and one of Akatsuki Kain. My dad thought my obsession with Vampire Knight was cute. Oh, my dad...

Akatsuki Kain is my favorite vampire… He looks so wild. If I would ever get bitten by a vampire, it would totally be Akatsuki. I've wished a lot of times that I would be a character in Vampire knight. A noble vampire with elemental powers like air, water and nature powers. I would also name myself Melody instead of Betty, because I hate my name, literally hate it. Well, like that would ever happen…

I was brutally brought out of my thoughts when I bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry, Miss. Are you alright?" A melodic voice said.

* * *

_**So that was chapter 2! I hope you guys liked it! It's definitely longer than the first chap, so I'm pretty proud of myself. (*^o^*)**_

_**Please review, the comments help me a lot!**_

_**MarkedByAkatsukiKain**_


	5. Chapter 3: The Boy With The Kind Smile

**_Hullowh ppls!_**

**_I'm extremely exited about this chap and I hope that you guys are too! I watched the anime again and in my opinion, I think that the person Betty meets has a melodic voice(in the original Japanese voice)… But that's my POV. But anyways, enjoy!_**

* * *

_Previously_

_Well, like that would ever happen…_

_I was brutally brought out of my thoughts when someone bumped into me._

_"I'm sorry, Miss. Are you alright?" A melodic voice said._

* * *

Chapter 3

"Oh, I'm so, so sorry…" I said to the stranger, not looking at him because I was so embarrassed. "I wasn't watching where I was going" I said while my face turned red and stood up.

When I looked up I was a little bit paralyzed. It was a tall boy, at least 1.80 m. He was probably at the age of 17 of 18. His hair was dark brown and his eyes were a reddish brown color. Perhaps he was wearing contacts. His hair covered a part of his face, but I still could see his eyes. He had black blouse where the first three buttons where undone. He wore white pants and black shoes. No doubt he was Japanese.

_"One thing is for sure, he's handsome" _I thought to myself. I know him from somewhere, but from where?

"No, no, it's my fault, don't apologize." The boy said to me, giving me a kind smile.

_"He sure is polite too." _ I thought to myself, again.

"I was just deep in thought and I wasn't looking, s-"I tried to explain when he interrupted me and said "Don't worry, Miss. It's alright."

I just gave a small smile back.

"But if I may ask, what is a girl like you doing here all alone?" He asked me.

_"Can I actually tell a total stranger about this k__ind of things?"_ I asked myself. _"Well, I don't actually care anymore." _I said with a emotionless voice in my head.

"I just came back from visiting my mother's grave and I had a funeral of my father in the morning, so I've been here since 9:00 A.M." I said with a soft voice.

"I'm so sorry… It's not my business after all." He said with a pitiful look on his face.

"It doesn't matter, it's not like you could do anything about it." I said while I looked away from him.

After a minute of awkward silence, I looked at him again and he was somehow staring at my chest. "Uhmmm…" I said so he would look away.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but that's a beautiful necklace you have there." He said to me while he looked at me again.

"Thank you. I inherited it from my mother." I said while my cheeks burned up a little. _"Of course he was looking at my necklace, not my chest. Who would look at that part of me anyway? I'm so flat chested." _ I thought while feeling embarrassed.

"Well, than we have one thing in common." He said while looking past me. In confusion I asked; "What do we have in common, then?"

"Well, I lost both my parents too. They were murdered" He said while he was looking me in the eyes.

"My father is murdered too. A week ago." I paused before I continued." The police are still searching for the murderer. They say that someone found him in an ally. He was shot six times in the chest." I paused again, longer this time.

"My mother passed away when I was little. She died of breast cancer." I told him while the pain appeared on my face. I tightened my grip on Mr. Cuddle.

After another silence I looked at my watch and saw that I needed to head back to my aunt because she would give me a ride back to home.

"I'm sorry; I need to go back to my aunt." I told him.

"That's alright, she'll probably be worried." He said to me with a small smile.

_"I don't want to leave this boy, I feel sorry for him. But my aunt will be worried if I don't come back soon." _I thought.

"Well, then I'll be going now. It was nice to meet you. Bye…" I said to him.

"Wait, can I have your name before you leave?" He asked me.

_"What the hell? Why does he want my name?" _ I thought to myself.

"Oh, my name is Melody." I told him. _"I'm not fucking stupid! I'm not going to trust anyone in this world anymore. After my father was murdered, I became even more thoughtful than I already was. So I won't trust ANY stranger, even if he's as sweet as chocolate." _I thought to myself, feeling smart.

"Melody? What a pretty name." He said to me."

_"I knew that it was a pretty name, far more pretty than 'Betty', ughh…" _

_"_Well, can I have your name then too?" I asked.

"Of course you can know my name." He said with a smile.

"_My name is Kaname, Kana__me Kuran."_

"_K...Kaname K...K...Kuran? What the FUCK!? This boy is messing with me, REALLY messing with me." _I thought while I was freaking out in myself and tightened my grip on Mr. Cuddle even more.

"Oh, Kaname? That's Japanese right?" I asked him, acting unknowing of who he actually was.

"Yes, that's Japanese." He said to me with a kind expression.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, Kaname." I said as politely as I could, trying to keep my heart from beating even faster than possible.

"It was nice to meet you too, Melody." He said with a smile.

"_I need to get out of here as fast as possible. I'm really creeped out right now. That's why I recognized him from somewhere, everything is falling into place."_ I concluded.

"Well… Bye Kaname." I said to him while I backed away slowly.

"Goodbye Melody." I heard him say before I turned my back and walked away.

As soon as I thought he couldn't see me anymore, I started to run.

_"Bless my mind, BLESS IT. Thank god I didn't tell my real name. THANK GOD." _I was really scared right now. While I was thinking about if it was really him, I ran back to my aunt who was already waiting for me.

"_Goodbye… Yume."_

* * *

_**Well that was it for Chapter 3! I hope you guys liked it because I did. Who is Yume? Well, that's a mystery. Please review, they help me a lot! And Aidourockz, thanks for the tips!**_

_**MarkedByAkatsukiKain**_


	6. Chapter 4: Goodbye, Painful Mermories

_**Hellur ppl!**_

_**Sorry for not updating for a couple of days, but I had a 4 day sleepover and it was awesome! But now back to the story. I hope you guys will like this chapter and please leave a review, they help me a lot! Enjoy!**_

* * *

_Previously_

"_Bless my mind, BLESS IT. Thank god I didn't tell my real name. THANK GOD." __I was really scared right now. While I was thinking about if it was really him, I ran back to my aunt who was already waiting for me._

_"__Goodbye… Yume."_

* * *

Chapter 4

I was scared. Really scared. Why was Kaname Kuran, a character from Vampire Knight, here? My head is throbbing from thinking too hard. I was getting exhausted from running and thinking at the same time. I stopped for a moment and sat down at the ground with Mr. Cuddle on my lap. _"Why? Why would HE be here?"_ I thought while I was panting from exhaustion.

I didn't like Kaname. Not at all. He was a real bitch. Before I read the whole manga until chapter 88; Determination at age 17, I was in love with Kaname. He was so polite, protective and hot. But after I finished the whole manga, nothing was left of those feelings.

I'm a big Zeki fan. Yuki and Zero are just made for each other. I call them Yuze instead of Zeki because Yuze sounds sweeter somehow. And yes, I squealed when they kissed each other at the masquerade ballin chapter 87. That was just a Yuze fangirl moment. Kaname only stands in the way of their relationship and I can't stand it.

The other reason that I think that Kaname is a bitch is because he made Zero's life a living hell. How heartless can you be? Even if it was only to protect Yuki, it was heartless. I always match myself to Zero, because I know how it feels to lose your parents and how to live on after that. And because he's damn sexy, I can stare at his deep, purple eyes for hours and hours.

I sighed as I was getting myself up from the ground and walked to the parking lot of the cemetery. I already saw my aunt standing by her car, looking over the parking lot. She was probably looking for me. When she saw me, she waved at me. I waved back at her and walked in her direction. When I was in front of her she gave me a big bear hug, the ones she was famous for.

"Where were you, Betty? I was getting worried." She said to me while looking right at me with puffy eyes.

"Sorry, aunt Lera, I got carried away with the time. I just wanted to talk to Mom about everything that happened. So much has happened. I'm sorry for worrying you." I said with real guilt in my voice.

I made her worry. Again. She had already had very much to worry about and I didn't want her to stress even more. Good job, Betty.

"If that was the case, it doesn't matter." She said while playing with one of my black curls. "Well, get in the car, sweetheart. I'm going to bring you home so you can pack your things up." She said while getting in the car.

I stepped in and we drove away. While the cemetery was getting farther away, a tear rolled down my cheek. I tightened my rip on Mr. Cuddle, not wanting to cry.

When my aunt heard me sobbing, she rubbed my knee and said; "I know, hun, I know."

After a long, comfortable silence, I finally wanted to talk again.

"What do I actually have to pack, aunt Lera?" I asked her, so the mood would get different in the slowly riding car.

"Well, because all the stuff from your house will get delivered in two weeks, I would say that you have to pack the things you will need for the first two weeks. Clothes, adapters, your laptop, all your books, three pair of shoes, your ID papers, all the money you've saved and all your fanstuff." She told me with her eyes on the road.

With fanstuff she referred to my obsession with Vampire knight. I'm always reading the manga when I come over to her house. I tried to explain the whole story, but it's just too complicated to explain. There is so much to tell about Vampire Knight. She thinks that my obsession is cute.

Last year we celebrated Christmas at her house. I got my Zero Kiryu plushie from her for last Christmas. My dad gave me my Akatsuki Kain plushie. I think it was all set up by them. I just tackled them in a enormous hug. I was just so happy.

But Christmas will never be the same anymore without my Dad to snuggle up to.

"Well, here we are." She said to me.

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked around. We arrived at the corner of the street where my house was standing. She couldn't park in the street because the government decided to renew the road of our street.

"Yeah, here we are." I said while I let the sigh escape that was kept in by my mouth since we drove away from the cemetery. I stepped out of the car and closed the door with care.

My aunt opened the window automatically and she asked; "Well, I come pick you up at 7:30 p.m., OK?" She said with a soft voice.

"That's alright. I'll be done by then." I said to her with a smile.

She was the only one who could make me smile at this moment. She is my rock. I really can rely on her and count on her support. Maybe this sound corny, but she's my best friend and the best aunt I could ever wish for.

"Just wait for me at this place and I'll be here strict at 7:30 p.m." She said with confidence. I just giggled a little because she was making such a funny face. Just like Kaien Cross when he's being confident.

"Bye, sweetie! And keep on smiling. You have such a pretty smile. If I only could see it more often…" She said to me with a hopeful smile.

"I'll try, I'll try. Bye aunt Lera. See you tonight." I said while she closed the window. I waved at her car until it totally disappeared.

I walked into the street to my house. It was a pretty big house. My father was assistant manager by a big company. I unlocked the door and stepped into my house. It was empty and dark.

That's why I was scared of this place. The once safe feeling place that I called home was now like a haunted house to me. I ran up the stairs and opened the door of my room.

My room was the only room that didn't felt creepy. My room was pretty big if you ask me. The walls were bright red and the furniture was white. On the wall there were drawings of the Vampire Knight characters I made, posters of Angelic pretty dresses I want, posters of Zero and Yuki and posters from the VK gang. My bed was queen sized and covered with a black Vampire Knight blanket. It had red details all over and Zero was printed on the blanket while his abs was showing. The same goes for my pillow.

The Zero and Akatsuki plushies were sitting on in front of the pillow, next to each other. I always wanted them to be friends. In the fanbook Zero says that if he had to choose, he would manage to talk to Akatsuki. From that moment on, I wanted them to become friends.

My closet was just plain white, nothing special.

My bookcase was very organized. I love to organize my manga's. The Vampire Knight section was on the top shelf. First the volumes, then the fanbook and as last the artbook. On the shelves below there were the other manga's I liked, for example Ouran High School Host Club, Bloody Kiss, Death Note etc.

My desk was another story. It was all messy. A lot of sketches, pencils everywhere, headphones, earphones etc. I didn't even bother to clean that mess. It just piled up. But now I HAVE to clean this up.

My drawers were on the other side of the room, that's where I hide my poor collection of make-up. I only have blush, eyeliner, mascara, concealer, which I almost never use, lip-gloss and an eye pencil. I do have fake dolly eyelashes. Ordered from a Japanese website. Japanese eyelashes are the best. I also wanted circle lenses for this Christmas, they're just so awesome. At the top of my drawers I've hanged up a mirror. It was not my idea, but my aunts.

After I cleaned up my desk, everything just looked cleaner. I have to say, my desk just ruined my room. My room looked much better after cleaning up.

"Well, time to start packing then, Betty." I said to myself while I sighed.

_"I'm really going to miss this room." _I said mentally while sighing again.

I changed into black skinny jeans, a white graphic T-Shirt with the in black printed words 'Lazy Sunday', an oversized red vest and black Vans with a white sole. I just let my hair loose and just added a simple red bow clip to it. I wore my inherited necklace as well.

I took out a big suitcase and a trolley out of my closet. I laid them on my bed and started packing.

All my 'fanstuff ' like aunt Lera would say, were going into the trolley. I handled my all my VK books with care and stapled them up. My two VK plushies were going into the trolley as well. My VK necklace was going in there too. My posters were folded up and put in a binder. My other manga's joined in the trolley too. When my trolley was full, I closed it.

Then I opened my big suitcase and started to pack all the clothes I needed, inclusive my black Lolita dress. My three pairs of shoes and hygiene stuff were also going into the big suitcase. When I was done with packing my clothes, I packed my laptop and my adapters for both my laptop and phone into the big suitcase. When everything was done, I closed my big suitcase.

I took out my school backpack, an Emily The Strange backpack with mainly black but also red details. My most important things were going into the backpack.

My saved money, my ID papers, my VK wallet, my sketches I was working on, my pencils, my VK fanbook, my poor collection of make-up, in a little bag, my earphones and Mr. Cuddle of course.

When I was done, I looked at my phone, a Galaxy S3, and already saw that it was 7:00 p.m.

Already so late? I needed to hurry. So I rolled the trolley and the big suitcase outside and took them down the stairs with care. Then I ran up the stairs to grab my backpack, house keys, black jacket, scarf and my black knit hat.

When I had put on my jacket, scarf and my knit hat, I flung my backpack on my back and walked out of my room. I gave an air kiss to my room before I closed the door.

"Goodbye, sweet room." I whispered.

I walked down the stairs and walked to the kitchen. I switched the light on and looked in the drawers if there was something to eat. I found some chicken noodles in the almost empty fridge and warmed it up in the magnetron. I sat on the dinner table at began to eat.

I felt really lonely, sitting on the dinner table all by myself. I held back the tears that were welling up while all the memories flooded back.

When I was done with eating, I stood up and walked out of the kitchen and switched the lights off. I checked if all the lights were off in the house and then walked to the front door. I grabbed my trolley and big suitcase and put them outside.

"Goodbye, creepy house." I said as I walked outside and locked the door with the house keys. When I was walking away from the house with my suitcase and trolley, I looked at the house one more time.

"Goodbye, painful memories." I whispered. I turned around and walked to the corner of the street.

It was already dark and only the big lantern was keeping the dark away from me. _"7:20 p.m. She should be here soon." _I thought while looking at my phone. Somehow I had a weird feeling that someone was watching me. I shrugged the feeling of me and just sat on my trolley.

Suddenly I felt a presence behind me.

I slowly turned around to see a figure in the dark. I could make out that it was a man, but I didn't saw his face.

_"Well, hello young, pretty lady."_ The creepy man's voice cooed. He had a weird vibration in his voice, what made the sentence even creepier than it already was.

_"Well, why is such a pretty girl here all alone?"_ He said.

"_Shit, what do I have to do now? He's a kidnapper or something, that's for sure." _I thought to myself. My heart was beating like crazy.

_"Can I have a sip of your blood?" _he asked. "B…B…BLOOD?" I stuttered. But before I could say anything more, everything went black.

* * *

_**So what do think of this chapter? It's the longest chapter I've written so far. 4 pages long! I'm so proud! I can't wait to see the reactions! Please leave a review; it would help me to make this story better. I actually have the VK Fanbook, so I will get my info from there. Hope you guys liked this chapter! I will upload the next chapter soon!**_

_**What will happen to Betty? You will see it in the next Chapter of A Rose Blooming Out Of Season.**_

_**Love and Bows \(^=^(/**_

_**MarkedByAkatsukiKain**_


	7. Chapter 5: The Portal Spell Kurans POV

_**Waddup ppls!**_

_**I'm thankful for the reviews, especially the review from AidoRockz! Well, I hope you guys are in the flow of the story because this chapter is in the P.O.V. from no one else than… Kaname! Yup, that's right, Kaname Kuran. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_Previously_

_"Well, hello young, pretty lady."__ The creepy man's voice cooed. He had a weird vibration in his voice, what made the sentence even creepier than it already was. _

_"Well, why is such a pretty girl here all alone?"__ He said. _

_"__Shit, what do I have to do now? He's a kidnapper or something, that's for sure." __I thought to myself. My heart was beating like crazy. _

_"Can I have a sip of your blood?" __he asked. _

_"B…B…BLOOD?" I stuttered. But before I could say anything more, everything went black._

* * *

Chapter 5

**_~ Kaname's P.O.V. ~_**

"_That girl I met today… Melody. She looked so much like Yume… She was the exact resemblance from her except for her eyes. I knew she was lying when she told me her name. I could feel it. Her heartbeat instantly increased when I told her my name. Did she somehow know who I was?" _I thought about it but then shrugged the question off. "_No… That can't be… No way."_

I was thinking about this for two hours when I suddenly remembered that I had to meet Akatsuki at the city center. He was one of my right hand men, together with his cousin, Aidou. He was some of the very few people I could trust with my life. He always works hard and I can see that. Especially with keeping his cousin out of trouble.

While I was running on high-speed I couldn't keep that Melody out of my mind. _"I feel sorry for her. Her father was murdered just a week ago. She must have a hard time dealing with it. But my 'father' was murdered too. At least she hadn't to see it in front of her eyes."_

When I was at the city center, I stopped with running. I looked around and used my vampire senses to detect the orange haired vampire. When I felt his presence, I walked to the direction where I sensed him.

"Hello, Kaname-sama." He greeted me while he bowed like a knight, with his hand on his heart.

"Hello, Akatsuki." I greeted him with a small smile while I was looking down at my right hand man.

"I haven't sensed any other vampire in this dimension, Kaname-sama. This dimension only has humans living in it." He concluded while he had a somewhat relieved look on his face.

"That's good news, Akatsuki. These humans are at least not terrorized by any outer human creatures that are threating their safety." I told him while I made a serious face.

"Yes, that's right Kaname-sama. But in this dimension, there is far more violence. I was walking into a street next to a shop that had a showroom for televisions. War, illness, murder, raping… It was all on the news. The last time I saw the news in our dimension, the news was way more positive than in this dimension." He explained with also a serious look on his face.

"Yes, that's true. People in this dimension still have to watch out, even if there are no bloodsucking insane vampires." I said before there was a silence.

Akatsuki and I came here with a special spell that can only be done by a Pureblood. It takes a lot of energy and power, but it worked. The spell makes a portal to a dimension. A Pureblood who does this for the first time can't decide which dimension he wishes to go to. I had already done this for a couple of times, but I always came alone. Now that I took someone with me, it was going to take more power to cast the spell. The portal that opened for us only lasts for 24 hours. After 24 hours the portal closes and you're trapped into the dimension you are at that moment forever. I can remember the last Pureblood that didn't come back. Poor woman.

The reason I wanted to come to this dimension was that I wanted to investigate if there were other vampires in this dimension. Unfortunately, the only vampires I found were in films and books. One of those films was called 'Twilight', what looked very uninteresting to me. These people had a lot of fantasy, what I found impressing.

Something that was weird that these humans looked very diffrent in this dimension than the humans in our dimension. Their eyes are very small, some have smaller eyes than others. This whole dimension looked diffrent too. I don't know the term for it but it looks more '3D' than our dimension.

"Kaname-sama, did you found the Level E we were searching for?" The 1.88 m long vampire asked.

"No, but he's somewhere in this area. I can feel it." I told him while I used my Pureblood powers to sense the Level E vampire we were searching for.

A little after we entered this dimension, there was a Level E that came trough the portal. We were already far away from the forest where the portal was hidden from the rest of the world. I felt someone coming trough the portal and immediately knew that it was a Level E. For what I could feel was that this Level E was searching for something and I knew what he was searching for. Human blood. Since then we searched for this Level E.

"Shall we patrol over this area then, Kaname-sama?" Akatsuki questioned.

"That's a good idea. Maybe we can find that Level E before anyone gets hurt." I said while I was speaking in disgust about that Level E. I didn't like them. Not at all.

After we patrolled around town, we sat on a roof of a skyscraper so no one could see us. We were chased by girls that were begging for us to be their boyfriend. Those girls reminded me of the Day Class girls.

"Where can that damn Level E be? This one sure is good in hiding." The orange haired vampire whispered. Probably talking to himself.

It was already 7:20 p.m. and we still didn't find that Level E. We came here at 7:30 p.m. yesterday and we had to make it to the portal in time before it closed.

Just when I wanted to get up and leave, I smelt something. Blood. Not just any blood, it was the blood of that girl, Melody. Very sweet, if you ask me. I smelt her blood earlier this day and now I was sure it was her.

"Akatsuki, do you smell that too?" I asked my right hand man.

"Yes, I smell blood and it smells sweet." Akatsuki said with a serious look on his face while jumping up from his sitting position.

"That Level E finally attacked. Let's get that piece of shit." He said while clenching his fist.

"Yes, let's go." I said before we ran off to the place where that blood was.

We came at the corner of the street. It was deserted except for a figure that was laying under a big lantern. Blood was streaming from under the figure when we came closer; I saw that it was her, her face facing the ground, her black curls hiding her face from being seen by anyone. The back of her bright red vest was shred, her back was scarred with big scars and her vest, or what was over from her vest, was full of blood stains.

"Akatsuki, go and search for that Level E. He can't be too far." I ordered. " I'll take care of the girl." I said at last before Akatsuki saluted me and ran to the direction where he smelled blood.

I walked over to the girl and let her face me. "I knew it was you." I said while I was looking at her scarred, pale face. The blood of the two big gaps in her neck was dripping slowly into her raven black hair.

When I looked if she hadn't broken any bones. Luckily that Level E hadn't broken any of her bones, but he has scarred her a lot. When I looked around me, I saw two suitcases, a black jacket and a backpack lying on the ground. _"Was she trying to run away?"_ I thought, but I shrugged that question off. I needed to bring this girl to a hospital.

"Kaname-sama, I took care of the Level E." Akatsuki said while he was stopping from running "Is she alright?" He asked with worry in his voice.

"We need to bring her to our dimension. We can't bring her to a normal hospital because then people will begin to suspect things." I said to him while looking at the girl, Melody again.

When I looked at Akatsuki, I saw his eyes were glowing red. He was thirsty, but he controlled himself and his eyes became orange-gold again.

"Well I'll hold her while you grab her bags. It's already 7:25 p.m. and we need to make it to our dimension in time before she bleeds to death." I ordered him while I was picking Melody up.

"And Akatsuki, clean this mess up, we don't want people to panic." I said at last before turned around and began to run towards the forest where the portal was waiting for us to go trough.

While I was running again, I looked at her chest. "_That necklace. She said she inherited it from her mother. Would it be in her family for a long time? Because if it's that case, I know exactly whose necklace this is."_

I was mesmerized by her necklace for a moment. I already arrived in the forest and stopped before the portal. I wanted to feel if there was anything odd in this necklace. But when I tried to touch it, it gave me an electric shock.

"_OK, this necklace has something odd. It gives electric shocks. I think it only gives electric shocks to vampires, not to humans. This is really something to investigate." _ I told myself mentally.

"Kaname-sama, I cleaned the mess and I have her bags." He informed me while looking at Melody again. He had both of the suitcases in his hands while he had the backpack and her jacket on his back.

"Good job. We need to hurry and bring her to the Cross Academy as soon as possible." I told him before walking to the portal.

"Yes, let's go." Akatsuki said while walking behind me.

When we stood before the portal, we went trough the portal, on the way to Cross Academy.

* * *

_**Yup that was it for this chapter! Hope you guys liked this chapter. Please leave a review and share your thoughts with me!**_

_**In the next chapter; what will happen to Betty when she discovers that she isn't in her dimension anymore, but that she's at the Cross Academy in the Vampire Knight dimension? You'll read it next time in A Rose Blooming Out Of Season.**_

_**Sayonara, VK fans!**_

_**MarkedByAkatsukiKain**_


	8. Chapter 6: A Bar Too High

_**Back again!**_

_**I'm so bored that I decided to upload Chapter 6 also today. Since this is the chapter where Betty first appears in the Vampire Knight dimension, it's going to be long (or at least, I hope so…). So enjoy and don't forget to review!**_

_**And yes, DCAngel777, I like cliffhangers in my story! It makes people stay tuned :P**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_Previously_

_"Kaname-sama, I cleaned the mess and I have her bags." He informed me while looking at Melody again. He had both of the suitcases in his hands while he had the backpack and her jacket on his back._

_"Good job. We need to hurry and bring her to the Cross Academy as soon as possible." I told him before walking to the portal._

_"Yes, let's go." Akatsuki said while walking behind me._

_When we stood before the portal, we went trough the portal, on the way to Cross Academy._

* * *

Chapter 6

"_Uuuuugh… My head… It's throbbing like fucking hell. It hurts… A lot. I'm in total darkness." _ I tried to open my eyes but they wouldn't open. My eyelids were too heavy."_My eyes won't open! WHY won't they open!? I'm scared of this darkness. It's hurting and it feels cold." _After a silenceI felt my eyelids slowly opening. "_Wait… My eyes… They're opening!"_

When I opened my eyes, I immediately shut my eyes again. My head throbbed harder when I opened my eyes. Everything was blurry and I only could make out color pigments before I closed my eyes again. It felt like my head was being stabbed again and again.

"_Don't freak, Betty, don't freak. Maybe I should rest a bit more. That will probably help."_ I said to myself mentally as I tried to fall asleep again.

It didn't work. I still felt these stabs in my head as I tried to relax. Not only I felt stabs in my head, but also somewhere down my neck. I tried to hold my hand up to feel if there was a wound or something there, but my hand didn't want to move.

"_Why can't I move my hand? This is getting scarier with every second." _I thought before everything went black again.

After a couple of hours, well, it felt like a couple of hours, I woke up again. I could open my eyes without any trouble. Everything was still blurry, but my vision got clearer with every minute. When it was totally clear, I saw only white and a fan that was slowly going round and round.

After a couple of minutes, I tried to move my head to the left. What I saw confused me. It was a big window that let me look over the view from a forest, I guess. You would think; Nothing wrong. But the part that confused me was that it looked like a sight you would everywhere in a anime. It looked so 2D. And so NOT real.

Then I quickly turned my head to the right, what I immediately regretted. My head and neck throbbed so hard that I bit the side of my tongue. _"FUCKING HELL! That fucking hurts!" _I cursed in my head before I opened my eyes again after the pain in my tongue stopped.

What I saw got me staring. No one else than Kaien Cross was staring down at me with worried eyes behind his glasses, sitting on a wooden chair.

"_OK, WHAT KIND OF WICKED DREAM IS THIS?" _I thought while I stared in his hazel eyes. "Was it really him?" I asked myself mentally before I stretched my hand out at him. When I felt the soft fabric of his scarf, I froze.

"_Jesus Christ. Dear Lord. Oh. My. God." _I thought to myself while I slowly drew my hand off him. I swallowed before I broke our eye contact that was still going on.

"Are you alright, Miss?" He asked me with his calm voice.

"Y…Y…Yes, sir." I answered him, still startled that he was so close to me. I could hear him sighing in relief and gave me one of his cute smiles while he was nodding.

Suddenly I felt my neck throbbing. I drew my hand to the spot where it was throbbing the most. When I touched it I got a flashback.

**~ Flashback ~**

**"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EK!" The creepy man grabbed me from behind and held his head close to my neck. My back hurted**

**"Well, well. Your blood smells so sweet .I can see it rushing trough your veins. So sweet…" He whispered in my ear, holding my cheek with his horror hand before he licked my neck. My eyes widened. He grabbed my backpack and threw it to my suitcases.**

**"I can not believe this but I think this is a Level E vampire. The vibration in his voice, the red eyes, his speed…" I thought to myself as I tried to free myself.**

**"Please, do-" But before I could finish my sentence, I felt his fangs pierce trough my neck. It hurts like fucking shit. I tried to scream again but his scary hand, or claw I must say, covered my mouth.**

**I heard him gulping my blood and I was squirming and trying to bite his hand, but he felt nothing. But after a minute, what felt like eternity, I was getting weaker. "Please…" I whispered before everything went black. The last thing I heard was his evil laughter.**

**~ End Flashback ~**

_I was bitten? By a Level E vampire? _I didn't even bother to think that this was a dream. After my father randomly being murdered, I believed everything. But being bitten by a Level E and ending in the Vampire Knight dimension? That was just a bar too high.

"Miss, are you sure you're alright?" The Headmaster asked me again before I snapped out of my thoughts.

"My head hurts. And this wound as well." I told him, pointing at my neck. When I felt my back throbbing too, I felt like I was being tortured. "And my back as well." I added to my short list of torture.

"Well, I'll ask the nurse if she can give you some painkillers. Just rest and don't move too fast." He assured me with a kind look on his face.

"Just one question… How long did I slept?" I asked him with my whispering voice.

"Well… You've been sleeping for four days. You've lost a lot of blood. Luckily two of my students found you just in time before it got life threatening." He said while he sighed.

"_Four days? Did I sleep for so long just to recover from blood loss?" _I questioned myself before looking at the Headmaster again.

"You were in bad shape when you were brought in here. Thank god you're alright. If my students were even a minute later, the nurses maybe couldn't save you anymore." He said but he whispered the last part, thinking I wouldn't hear it.

But unfortunately for him I heard it. A scared look was forming on my face as I was lying at the soft bed.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you." He said when he saw my scared face. "Just rest a bit more and we can talk further tomorrow." He said while getting up from the wooden chair.

"Can I ask one more question?" I said with a hopeful whispering voice.

"Of course." He said after nodding his head.

"Where am I?" I asked, wanting the answer I hoped for.

"You're at the infirmary of the Cross Academy" He said while he was opening the door.

I knew it.

"We'll talk more tomorrow. Goodbye." He said before walking out the door and closing it.

"_I KNEW IT! I'm at Cross Academy! It's a dream coming true. I'm so happy"_ I thought before my eyelids became heavy and I closed them to fall in the deep darkness in my head.

The next morning I woke up and immediately smelled something. Whatever it was, it smelled good. Very good. My stomach was growling as a tiger and it wanted only one thing. Food.

"Good morning, Miss!" The Headmaster greeted me with a bright smile while holding two bowls, probably filled with food. "I thought you would be hungry after five days without eating. So I made some chicken with rice and a tomato salad. I also brought a bottle of water." He told me with his happy voice while holding the two bowls in front of me.

"Good morning to you too." I said while taking my sitting position. My stomach growled again, this time so hard that even the Headmaster could hear it.

"Here." He said while giving me the two bowls and chopsticks.

"Chopsticks? Sorry but I can't eat with chopsticks." I told him while my head was getting red from embarrassment. _"Oh yeah, I'm in Japan now. Why didn't I learn to eat with chopsticks? Ugh… I feel so stupid right now." _ I thought while giving myself a mental bitchslap.

"Oh, I'll get you a spoon then." He said to me with a smile. He turned around and walked out the door, getting me a spoon.

Eww… Tomato salad. I don't like tomatoes. Don't get me wrong, I like tomato ketchup, tomato soup and even tomato juice with other fruits mixed into it, but I just don't like tomatoes in salads. I don't know why either so don't judge me.

The Headmaster came back sooner than I expected him to. He had a spoon and a fork in his right hand.

"Here you go. A spoon for the rice and a fork for the salad." He said while giving me the spoon and fork.

"Thank you." I said while giving him one of my kind smiles. After I gazed into his eyes again I broke our eye contact off and began to eat.

This man is genius with cooking. I don't know if it was his cooking skills that made it so delicious or the fact that I haven't eaten for five days in a row, but it tasted like heaven. Even the tomato salad didn't taste as bad as I expected.

After I finished eating and drinking all the water in the bottle, I sat in front of the Headmaster. Then I realized I wasn't wearing the clothes I was wearing that night. Instead of those clothes I was wearing a white pajama dress. It felt very cozy, so I didn't mind.

The Headmaster was sitting in front of me, cross-legged in the wooden chair with his hand holding his chin.

"So, what's your name, Miss? He asked me.

"My name is Melody Nena." I didn't trust him entirely so I decided to give my fake name. It was for my own safety.

"I'm Kaien Cross, the Headmaster of the Cross Academy. Nice to meet you, Miss Nena." He introduced himself while holding his hand in front of him. He probably wanted to shake my hand.

So I shook his hand softly. He held my hand gently while shaking it. "It's nice to meet you too, . And please, call me Melody." I told him while giving him a smile. I don't know why, but he just made me smile. We let go of each others hand before he moved on to the next question.

"And how young are you, Melody?" He asked.

"I'm 16." I answered. It was short, but enough to answer his question.

"Melody, do you rem-"He was interrupted when the door slowly opened.

"Headmaster Cross?" I heard a deep voice ask. "Kaname-sama just wanted to ask if-" The boy stopped talking when he looked at me with his orange-gold eyes.

My heart skipped a beat. The deep voice belonged to no one else than Akatsuki Kain. He was even hotter in real. Well, what you can call real. He was wearing the Night Class outfit, without a tie of course. His orange locks were sitting wildly on his head and his face… He was just perfect. We kept gazing in each others eyes before the Headmaster interrupted us. I immediately looked away. My heart was beating like crazy while my cheeks were burning up.

"What did Kaname wanted to ask, Akatsuki?" The Headmaster asked the tall boy, turning his back to me.

"He wanted to ask if she's alright, but I can see it already." He said with his deep, sexy voice.

"You're alright, right, Melody?" The Headmaster turned his face to me while asking.

"Y…Yes, I'm alright." I whispered while I kept looking at him and him at me.

"Then I'll inform Kaname-sama about it. Goodbye." He said. He turned around and walked out the door.

"That was Akatsuki Kain. He was one of the students who brought you here, along with Kaname Kuran." He explained to me.

"Oh…" I said, not getting anything useful out of my mouth. _"Did I just saw Akatsuki Kain? He's so hot that I feel like fainting. We gazed in each others eyes! It was so… so… romantic." _I thought while my cheeks burned up again.

_"Wait... Kaname? And Akatsuki? In my dimension? What were THEY doing there?"_ I questioned myself. I shrugged it off, I was getting a headache of thinking too much.

"Well, since you feel better now, you can stay temporary at the Cross Academy. Since there are extra rooms left in the Sun Dorms, you can get a room there." He told me while I was getting up.

"That's OK. I don't mind." I said. "Thank you, Headmaster Cross."

"Well, your shoes are laying there. So you can put them on and I'll walk you to your room." The Headmaster told me. "I'll wait for you just outside of the door." He said before walking out of the door and closing it. I took one of my Black Vans to put on. Not really a good combination with the white PJ dress, but now I could care less about being fashionable.

When I leaned forward to tie my shoelaces, I felt something bungling around my neck. When I looked into the dress, I saw my necklace. I didn't even thought about my necklace since I woke up here. I took it out of the dress and held it for a couple of seconds.

When I was done with tying my shoelaces, I got up. I was still a bit dizzy, but I was alright. There was a big size mirror in the room and I decided to walk to it.

When I was standing in front of the mirror, my mouth flung open. In the mirror I saw an anime version of me. My eyes were enormous. They were still chocolate brown. My hair was the same because only the length changed. It was now until the middle of my back instead a little above it. My facial features didn't change at all, but my body did. I had still my own skin color. I was somewhat smaller in this dimension but I was still flat chested. Even in the anime world I was flat chested. That was one thing that would never change.

"Melody? Is there something wrong?" The Headmaster asked.

Shit. I was looking at my own reflection too long. "I'm coming, Headmaster Cross." I told him with a soft voice. I looked at myself one more time before walking out the door and closing it behind me.

"Well, then. Let's go." The Headmaster said.

"Yes, let's go." I said before tightening my grip on my necklace and walked with the Headmaster to my new room.

* * *

_**That was it! 6,5 pages long! So proud (*^o^*) I hope you guys liked it and please leave a review. Don't mind sharing your thoughts with me!**_

_**In the next chapter: Betty is exploring Cross Academy! Will something extraordinary happen? You'll read it next time in A Rose Blooming Out Of Season.**_

_**Sayonara!**_

_**MarkedByAkatsukiKain**_


	9. Chapter 7: The Blinding Light

Herrowh!

_**Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them! In this chapter, Betty is going to explore at Cross Academy. But what will happen if something weird happens? Keep on reading and you'll find out! Enjoy!**_

* * *

_Previously_

_"Melody? Is there something wrong?" The Headmaster asked._

_Shit. I was looking at my own reflection too long. "I'm coming, Headmaster Cross." I told him with a soft voice. I looked at myself one more time before walking out the door and closing it behind me._

_"Well, then. Let's go." The Headmaster said._

_"Yes, let's go." I said before tightening my grip on my necklace and walked with the Headmaster to my new room._

* * *

Chapter 7

As we were walking through the school halls, I looked around me. The hallways were even bigger than I expected them to be. It looked so elegant here. I knew that is was the former Hunter Association's place, but it still looked like a castle from the inside.

I shivered as a wind blew against my bare arms. As we reached the Sun Dorms for girls, I spotted some Day Class girls. I love the uniforms from Cross Academy. I would kill somebody to wear one of those uniforms. Well, not really kill a person… Maybe a tomato or something like that. But whatever, I wanted to wear one.

After walking next to each other in silence for 5 minutes, the Headmaster stopped before a wooden door. He took out a key what had the school logo on it, the VK logo, and opened the door.

"Well, this is your room." The Headmaster said while keeping the door open to let me see the room. It was a pretty big room, but I couldn't see it good so I walked in.

My two suitcases and backpack were next to each other, in front of the normal sized bed. My jacket covered the top of a desk chair and was covered by my scarf and knit hat. The room had one bed with a night desk next to it, a bookcase with three shelves, a massive desk, a desk chair, a closet and a sink with a mirror above it. The walls were creamy pink and the floor was covered with a scarlet carpet. I liked it.

"I hope it suits your taste." The Headmaster said with a calm voice, still standing in the hallway.

"I really like it. But it's a lot of space for one person." I said to him while looking around. I saw a wooden door in the room. Probably the bathroom.

"Yes, that's true. This is actually a room for two persons but since this is one of extra rooms, nobody is living here." He explained while I nodded regularly.

"I think I'll be fine here." I said to the Headmaster, having a calm look on my face.

"Well then. I'll give you some privacy. One of my students will stop by here and show you around the school. Is that OK with you?" He told me with a soft look on his face.

"Yes, that's OK." I answered quickly. Maybe a bit too quickly.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow then, Melody. See you tomorrow! He said while walking out the door.

"See you tomorrow, Headmaster Cross." I said before the door closed. I leaned forward with my ear on the door. When I didn't hear any footsteps anymore, I ran to my backpack. I grabbed my backpack and opened it. I took out Mr. Cuddle and hugged him tightly against my chest.

"Mr. Cuddle, I missed you so much. So much." I said while tears were streaming down my cheeks. "I'm so happy you're unharmed by that bloodsucking monster. I'm so glad…" I whispered the last part to the small head of Mr. Cuddle.

After hugging for 30 minutes and crying my eyes out, I got up and laid Mr. Cuddle on the night desk and walked to the sink to look in the mirror. My cheeks were totally flustered and my eyes were puffy. I threw some water in my face and dried my face with the dress.

"Well, time to start unpacking." I told myself while walking to the suitcases.

When I opened my big suitcase I took my laptop and adapters out. My laptop was going on the big desk and my adapters were going into the drawers that were attached to the desk. Then I took my clothes out of the suitcase and opened the closet. I folded them with care and put them in the closet. I hanged up my two jackets and a few of my dresses. The shoes I brought with me were going in the closet at the corners. When I closed the closet, I walked to the big suitcase, closed it and put it under the bed.

When I opened my trolley, I suddenly realized something.

No one here can know that I know the future. No one. And especially Kaname Kuran can't know about this. It could be my death.

"So, where do I have to hide all this 'fanstuff'?" I asked myself mentally, holding my hand on my chin.

After thinking for a while I suddenly got a idea.

Under the matrass.

Yeah, that's brilliant! I feel so smart now! I just need to get the matrass off the bed and put the volumes, the fanbook, the artbook, the binder with all the posters and yes, even the plushies from Zero and Akatsuki on the bed and put the matrass back on the bed. It was heartbreaking.

When I managed to take the matrass off the bed, I laid all the volumes next to each other. Then my artbook and then the two plushies. I gave them a kiss on the head before I laid them next to each other on the bed. I was just going to hide the fanbook between the other manga's I brought with me.

When I was done with kissing every volume and every poster in the binder, I put the matrass back on the bed and tidied the bed. Then I walked over to the bookcase with my trolley and started to organize all my manga's. I placed the fanbook between two different manga's; Death Note and Bloody Kiss. When I was done, I put the trolley under the bed, next to the big suitcase.

I opened my Emily The Strange backpack **(1)**.I took out my sketches and pencils and laid them on the big desk. My ear and headphones were going into one of the drawers. My saved money in my VK wallet and my ID papers were going on top shelf in the closet, behind all my clothes.

I took out my little bag that contained my poor collection of make-up and put it on the sink. Then I walked over to the desk to load up the battery of my phone. When I was done with unpacking my backpack, I laid the backpack on the desk chair. Then I walked to the bed and sat down.

"Ugh, my head still hurts…" I said after sighing. When I lie down on the soft pillow, my eyes began to feel heavy and before I knew it, I fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up at 7:15 A.M. I could see it on my watch I was still wearing. I kept lying down and read a little manga; it was volume 4, Ouran High School Host Club. While I was laughing about the jokes, I squirmed around in my bed, trying to lay comfortable. But after 30 minutes, I had enough and decided to get up.

I showered and changed into white skinny jeans, a black top with straps, a black vest and my black Dr. Martens. I wore a Lolita headband with little white bows and my necklace of course. I let my hair loose, brushing it with a hairbrush. When I looked in the mirror, I looked at my eyes again. They looked like Rima's eyes except for the color. I liked them a lot. I didn't even need my fake dolly lashes because I had already a pair of dolly eyelashes.

"_Wow, I feel pretty for a change."_ I thought while staring at my reflection.

Yeah, I didn't have a lot of confidence. Not at all. In middle school there were always pretty girls at school and I always felt ugly and insecure. I didn't had any friends at school because I was always quiet. If I was hanging out with people on school, it was the anime/manga freaks. They liked me and I liked them, but I never felt a friend connection. It was more a fan-to-fan connection. But when I went to high school, it became worse. I was totally alone and isolated myself from anyone else. And don't talk me about high school loves. Sure, I was asked out sometimes, but most of the time I was asked out by geeks or guys with acne. I can't stand acne. I always get distracted by al those pimples. Eww… Not that I have anything against people with acne but I almost never have any pimples. It's natural **(2)**.

I was brought out of my thoughts when someone knocked on my door.

"Hello? Is someone there?" A female voice asked. I recognized it immediately. When I opened the door, it was the girl I expected it to be. Yuki Cross was standing in front of m, smiling at me with one of her bright smiles.

"Hello! You must be Melody Nena, right?! Headmaster Cross told me about you." She said with her cheery voice, grabbing my hand and shaking it.

"_Wow, she's even more cheery than I thought she would be" _I said to myself.

"Yes, I'm Melody Nena, nice to meet you." I said with a calm voice, giving her a small smile.

"I'm Yuki Cross, the adoptive daughter of Headmaster Cross. Nice to meet you too, Melody!" She said to me, being too hyper for in the morning. I'm not what you say a 'morning person'.

"…"

"Shall we go then?" She asked me, already turning around to walk.

"OK. Let me get my jacket." I answered. I'm totally not in the mood to talk to people. Especially to the hyper girl that's being jumpy in the morning.

I took out my jacket and grabbed my scarf, knit hat and my phone. I also grabbed Mr. Cuddle. When I had put on my stuff and put my phone in the side pocket of my jacket, I held Mr. Cuddle and walked out of my room and closed it.

When I turned around, Yuki was looking at my chest. Then she looked at Mr. Cuddle. And then to my chest again. "That's a really beautiful necklace you're wearing. And that's such a cute bunny!" She finally said.

"Oh, thank you. The necklace was from my mother and the bunny was a present from my parents." I told her, fighting against the tears that were welling up. After I said that there was a awkward silence.

"Let's go!" Yuki said after the uncomfortable silence. "I need to get to the gate in time before the Day Class girls arrive." She told me while waling to the gate where the Night Class would be coming out. While we were walking towards the Night Class gate, she explained the random things about the Cross Academy. The difference between the Night and Day Class, the places where I could come and not come, the history of the Cross Academy etc. etc. She also pointed out where the canteen was and the places she was talking about. It was interesting though.

As we were reaching the Night Class Gate, I heard a weird rushing sound and soon enough I heard that it wasn't just rushing, it were the Day Class girls screaming several names of the Night Class boys.

"_EEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Aidou, marry me!"_

"_Waah, Shiki is so cute!"_

"_Wild, please be my boyfriend!"_

"_IDOL, IDOL!"_

"_Kaname is sooooooooo handsome! I want to kiss him!"_

"_Takuma is so sweet and his eyes! Wah *faints*"_

"_Akatsuki is so wild… I WANT TO TOUCH HIS ABS!"_

And those were only a couple of the not tastful comments that were made by the Night Class fan girls. I was already half deaf and I was here only for two minutes. My headache was coming up again and just when I escaped that horrible pain. Damn those girls.

"Sorry for this! It's always like this and I have to keep them in line. So I'm right back, OK Melody?!" Yuki screamed in my ear, probably thinking that I couldn't hear her, while I could've heard her if she talked normal. Now I was almost deaf.

"It doesn't matter. I'll wait under that tree over there." I pointed to a tree far away from those girls.

"OK, it will only take 10 to 15 minutes, so I'll be back soon!" She assured me with a smile before she turned around and ran to the Night Class Gate. I walked to the tree I would wait under and sat there, just watching the girls push each other to only get a glimpse from the Night Class boys.

While I was waiting, I felt a cold wind brushing against my face. Suddenly I felt someone watching me. I looked around but I saw nothing. But when I looked above me, I saw two red eyes luring at me. There was only one thought that came into my mind.

Run away. Now.

I just jumped in time before the vampire came out of the tree. I looked at the bloodsucking creature. It was a woman with a white, shredded dress. She looked hungry. Hungry for blood. She checked me from head to toe.

"_Give me your blood, sweetheart. You smell really sweet. REALLY sweet."_ She demanded with that creepy vibration in her voice. Now I was sure that it was a Level E vampire standing in front of me. Then she ran up to me holding her claws up, ready to grab me and suck my blood.

I dodged her attack. I jumped to the left when she tried to grab me. "You stupid bitch." She growled, her eyes glowing even more of anger. I could see she was furious. But when she ran to me with her vampire speed, something weird happened.

I was protecting my head with my arms, but then I felt something hot on my chest. Instead of the attack I was expecting, I saw a blinding light just under my nose. When the light stopped, I looked carefully for the Level E, slowly lowering my arms.

The only thing I saw was a pile of dust. When I looked down at my chest, I saw the heart of glass glowing. When I touched it, it felt warm. I didn't see any sign of the insane vampire woman. _"What happened?" _I thought while looking for any other threats that was maybe coming my way. Instead of threats, I saw Yuki and Zero running up to me.

"MELODY! What happened?! Are you alright?!" Yuki yelled while running up to me.

"…" Zero said nothing while running with Yuki.

"I'm alright. I don't even know what happened actually." I said while I still had a confused look on my face.

"It was an enormous explosion! It was without a sound, but it was blinding!" Yuki told me, still panting. Then she looked at the pile of dust.

"Was that…" She asked, her gaze trailing off to Zero.

"Yes, it was." Zero said. Zero looked so sexy, even if he was glaring to the pile of dust, what I found very funny in a way. His silver hair was still sitting perfect, even after running. Then his purple eyes looked at me. We gazed each other in the eyes before he looked at Mr. Cuddle and then looked away.

"Yuki, who's this?" He asked while looking at the short girl.

"Zero, this is Melody. Headmaster Cross asked me if I could show her around at the Academy." She explained to him while I was fighting against the curling smile that was forming on my lips. I got to meet my favorite VK character. I felt the cold aura around him but I knew how he was deep inside. Only I knew it and nobody else in this dimension.

"Nice to meet you, Zero." I said while I gave him my kindest smile. I wanted him to like me. Not in the bf-gf way, it's still Yuze forever to me, but in the friend way. I somehow could feel his pain while I was looking in his eyes. It reminded me of my own.

"…" He didn't say anything and walked back to the Day Class swarm. I saw all the girls screaming and running away to their classes, I guess.

"Well, we can do the tour next time. I'll bring you to Headmaster Cross's office." Yuki said while giving me a concerned look.

"Ok." I whispered, still confused about what happened. I took my necklace in my hands and looked at it. Everything was fine except for the flower. Instead of icy colored diamond in the middle, it was green now.

"_That's weird… really weird." _I thought to myself before walking after Yuki who was already far ahead me. I ran up to her to walk together with her to the Headmasters office.

* * *

_**Well, that was it for this chapter! 7 pages! *feeling proud* Hope you guys liked it. And I won't update so many chapters anymore because school is starting again. I'll try to upload a chapter or 2 in the weekends, but don't get mad if I don't update a weekend!**_

_**(1): I actually have an Emily The Strange backpack, it's a really cool backpack btw.**_

_**(2): Yes, my skin doesn't have much pimples. I it's a natural benefit :P**_

_**Next time: Betty enters Headmaster Cross's office! What will happen to her? Will she say things she shouldn't have mentioned at all? You'll read it in the chapter of A Rose Blooming Out Of Season!**_

_**Betty: And don't forget to review your thought's about my new life!**_

_**MarkedByAkatsukiKain: Hey! Who gave you the permission to talk?**_

_**Betty: I did. I'm so not listening to you.**_

_**MarkedByAkatsukiKain: Well, Sayonara peeps! I'll take care of this loudmouth. Betty come here! *runs after Betty***_

_**Betty: You will never get me! *sticks her tongue out and runs away from the author***_

_**Sayonara!**_

_**MarkedByAkatsukiKain**_


	10. Chapter 8: Talking With Headmaster Cross

_**Herrowh!**_

_**It's MarkedByAkatsukiKain again! I updated the first 5 chapters, so it should be more readable.**_

_**But before we get started I want to ask you guys something… Should I do a one-shot about Ichiru and Maria? I love them as a couple and I have something in mind so if you want a one-shot, just leave it at the reviews here and I'll think about it. ;3**_

_**And don't forget to enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

_Previously_

_"Well, we can do the tour next time. I'll bring you to Headmaster Cross's office." Yuki said while giving me a concerned look._

_"Ok." I whispered, still confused about what happened. I took my necklace in my hands and looked at it. Everything was fine except for the flower. Instead of icy colored diamond in the middle, it was green now._

_"__That's weird… really weird." __I thought to myself before walking after Yuki who was already far ahead me. I ran up to her to walk together with her to the Headmasters office._

* * *

Chapter 8

As we walked trough the hallways, I was still confused. What happened actually? I know that light destroyed the Level E vamp, but what was bugging my mind was the fact that it could be from my necklace. But that would be ridiculous… Right?

I snapped out of my thoughts when I bumped into the back of Yuki. She suddenly stopped walking and looked at the wooden door.

"Why did you stop walking, Yuki?" I asked her, clutching my head.

"We're here." She said to me. She walked to the door and knocked on it. It was a funky beat.

"Come in Yuki." The Headmaster said. He probably recognized her knocking on the door.

Yuki opened the door and walked in. then she turned around and gestured with her hands that I could come in. I slowly walked in, loosening my grip on Mr. Cuddle.

The office was just as I remembered from the Anime. A normal sized office with pistachio green walls and wooden furniture. It looked very elegant and the aura around here felt calm and peaceful.

"Oh, good morning Melody. It's nice to see you again." He politely said to me while looking at me.

"Good morning to you too, Headmaster Cross." I said while bowing. I always wanted to bow to greet someone, but it would look weird in my dimension.

"Yuki, is there something wrong?" He asked, his gaze turning to Yuki.

"Yes actually there was something. Melody was attacked by one of those but then an enormous silent explosion of light came out of nowhere and changed 'that thing' into a pile of dust." She explained without using the word 'vampire.' Well, she was doing a good job, if I was someone who didn't knew everything about this dimension.

"Oh, that's not good…" He said while trailing off into his own thoughts.

After a silence of two minutes or so, he looked at us again.

"Yuki, class is starting, right? You can go; I'll talk to Melody about what happened, OK?" He said to her.

"OK, Headmaster! See you later Melody!" She said while waving. Then she walked out the door, closing it behind her.

When I turned around to look at Headmaster Cross again, I saw him staring out of the window, something he would do very often if he was thinking. Then he looked at me.

"You can sit down if you want, Melody." He said while gesturing at the chair that was set in front of the desk. I walked to the chair and sat down, placing Mr. Cuddle on my lap.

"Well, Melody. Can you tell me what happened in your point of view?" He asked me while sitting down and placing his hands under his chin and his elbows on his desk.

"Well, I was waiting for Yuki while I was sitting under a tree, far away from those screaming girls." I paused when I heard him chuckling.

"Sorry for not telling you about the Day Class girls. They're fanatic when it comes to the Night Class boys." He said with a smile.

"Yeah, I heard it." I said while rubbing over my ears a couple of times.

"Well, sorry for interrupting you. Please continue." He said.

I nodded and continued.

"So I was sitting under the tree, when I suddenly felt someone watching me. I looked around but saw no one." I told him while seeing the Headmaster nodding.

"But when I looked above me, I saw two red eyes looking at me. I jumped away from the tree before a woman came out of the tree. It was a woman with a shredded white dress and she had red eyes." I explained before pausing.

"Then she said to me that I smelt sweet and before I knew it, she rushed over to me. I dodged her attack before she could grab me." I said. I left the details out, not really being in the mood to talk detailed.

"When she rushed over me again, I tried to protect my head with my arms. But when I expected her to grab me, I felt nothing. When I lowered my arms, the only thing I saw was a pile of dust." I told him while ending my little action story.

"Yuki was talking about an 'enormous explosion of light'. Do you know anything about that?" He asked, his hazel orbs looking at me.

"No, not really. I'm still confused by what happened." I whispered, still thinking about what actually happened.

"That's alright. I won't ask questions about this incident anymore." He said while getting up from his chair.

"But still… Melody, do you know what that woman was?" He asked me in his serious voice, what gave me goose bumps. _"Should I answer him? I can't deny it forever, so I'm going to be honest to him." _I thought while looking at the desk before looking at him.

"Yes I do." I answered while holding Mr. Cuddle in my hands.

"I already thought you would know it. You seem like a smart girl, Melody." He said while looking outside the window again.

"It was a vampire. And the man that attacked me and left me for dead was a vampire too. It was obvious from the beginning. Those marks on my neck, the blood loss. It makes all sense." I told him with a dark, deep voice. I wanted too sound like some kind of mysterious smartass, what actually worked because he looked at me with a surprised expression.

"I knew you would figure it out, Melody. I shouldn't underestimate you." He said while looking out of the window again. I felt flattered that he called me smart and he was right, he shouldn't underestimate me. I knew his future and I could change it if I wanted to.

"Thank you for acknowledging me, Headmaster Cross." I said to him, giving him a small smile.

After a silence, Headmaster Cross turned away from the window and sat in front of on the other side of the desk. Then he looked at my necklace with a fascinated look.

"That's a stunning necklace you're wearing." He said to me with a lot of kindness in his voice.

"Thank you. I inherited it from my mother. It has been in the family for a long time, or so my mother said in her testament." I told him while a sad expression entered my face.

"Testament?" He asked, a little bit confused.

"My mother passed away when I was at the age of six. She wrote a testament because she already knew she didn't have much time anymore. The doctors said she had only two more years to live." I said with an emotionless expression. "She passed away from breast cancer."

"_Be a doll, Betty. Be a doll." _I thought to myself, tightening my grip on Mr. Cuddle.

"I'm sorry. It's not my business after all." He said with a pitiful look at his face, the one Kaname also had on his face that day I met him in my dimension.

"It's not your fault. Fate can be cruel sometimes…" I said while trailing off.

The silence after it was painful. It was suffocating me and I was trying to breathe normal, but it just became heavier by the minute. The memories just made the air feel even more killing my lungs while my lungs begged me to breathe. I sighed softly.

"Melody? Can I ask you something?" The Headmaster said while looking me in the eyes again.

"Sure." I answered. It sounded like I was bored but I was actually very curious about what he was going to ask.

"From which country do you come from?" He asked, a kind expression entering his face.

"_Well, that was unexpected… I thought he would ask something more important." _I mentally said, shushing the voice in my head to answer his question.

"I come from the U.S.A. I lived in Washington D.C." I told him.

"Do you like it here in Japan?" He asked me, the kind expression still remaining on his face.

"I haven't seen everything yet, but I always wanted to go to Japan. It's my favorite country." I told him while a smile appeared on my face.

"What do you like about Japan?" He asked.

"The culture, the language, the fashion subcultures in Tokyo, anime, manga and I can go on like this until tomorrow. It's a lovely country and I wanted to live here for a long time." I told him while my smile became bigger and brighter. I just loved to talk about Japan.

"I'm glad you like Japan." He said. He was smiling.

"But this is not my dimension, so I can't tell if it's the same here." I said.

Fuck.

"_SHIT! What the FUCK, Betty?! Couldn't you just shut the fucking hell up, you dumbass?!"_ I cursed myself mentally before giving myself a mental bitchslap. Twice.

"So you figured it out? I have to say, you're really alert about things here." He said, his eyes looking into mine. I have to say, he can be scary as hell if he looks at you in the eyes with his serious look.

"Uhhh… I…I'm alert if it comes to situations like this. I immediately figured it out because my dimension looks very different than this." I told him while looking away from his hazel hues.

"Yes, one of the students who brought you here said that too." He said, still looking at me.

"Is it bad that I know it?" I asked, a scared expression creeping up my face.

"No it's not. As long as you don't tell anyone, it's fine." He said. My scared expression disappeared immediately and was replaced by a relieved one.

"Okay." I whispered while trying to calm my heart down from the fast beating.

"Well, you can walk around the school whenever you feel like it. Yuki told you about the places where you can come, right?

"Yes, she did." I answered.

"OK. If you want to go to the town nearby, just go. You don't need permission from me." He said.

"Thank you, Headmaster Cross. Can I go now?" I asked him. I wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. It was becoming awkward.

"Yes, you can go now, Melody. If there are any problems, just come to this office. I'll be here most of the time." He told me, a kind smile appearing on his lips.

"Okay. Bye, Headmaster Cross." I said while getting up from the chair I've been sitting on for the past hour and walked to the door.

"Just watch out for any vampires, Melody. There are a lot of them around here." He said to me before I opened the door. I turned around.

"I will, Headmaster Cross, I will." I told him with a kind smile before walking out if the office and closing the door behind me.

When was out of the hallway where office was located, I began to run to my room. I needed to figure out where I've landed in the story as soon as possible. If I knew that I would be able to search every chapter that comes after that.

"If I just knew how…" I whispered to myself.

* * *

_**Well, that was chapter 8! I hope you guys liked it and please leave a review, they encourage me a lot! 5,5 pages long! So proud (*^o^*)**_

_**In the next chapter: Betty goes into town! But what will happen when she's just wandering off? You'll read it in the next chapter of A Rose Blooming Out Of Season!**_

_**Ciao!**_

_**MarkedByAkatsukiKain**_


	11. Chapter 9: The Elemental Powers

_**Hrrwh everyone!**_

_**It's MarkedByAkatsukiKain! Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them and they're encouraging me to write even more! So let's get started with chapter 9!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight. Matsuri Hino does and I love her to death. I only own My OC, Betty Nena and all the other OC's that will come across in this story.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_Previously_

_"Just watch out for any vampires, Melody. There are a lot of them around here." He said to me before I opened the door. I turned around._

_"I will, Headmaster Cross, I will." I told him with a kind smile before walking out if the office and closing the door behind me._

_When was out of the hallway where office was located, I began to run to my room. I needed to figure out where I've landed in the story as soon as possible. If I knew that I would be able to search every chapter that comes after that._

_"If I just knew how…" I whispered to myself._

* * *

Chapter 9

I slammed my room door behind me and slowly sat on the ground. _"That was really awkward. I almost couldn't breathe there…"_ I thought while escaping a heavy sigh I was holding in for the past couple of minutes.

I've had enough of this day. I was almost vampire food, was almost deaf of those Night Class fans and had almost a heart attack in Headmaster Cross's office and I think that was enough VK action for today.

I changed into comfortable clothes. I was wearing a white T-Shirt, an oversized dark grey vest with white cords, shorts with black and aqua stripes and my old black Chuck Taylors. I had curly hair in two high buns.

I sat on was lying on my bed, reading the first volume of Vampire Knight. I was sure I locked the door and closed the curtains when I took the first volume out from under the matrass and began reading. I needed to be up to date again, just to be sure.

After 10 minutes, I was done with the first volume and placed it back under the matrass. My head throbbed and I was tired, so I decided to crawl into my bed and take a little nap. I still needed to recover a little since my wounds haven't healed entirely. Before I knew it, my eyes closed themselves and I drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up, it was dark in the room. I switched the night desk lamp on and rubbed my eyes.

I walked over to the curtains opened them to look outside. It was night and I only saw the silver moon shining on the woods and a few stars that dared to accompany him. The stars shone bright as the background was midnight blue and covering the area in full darkness. Only the moon and the stars were keeping the darkness away from the building. When I looked at the alarm clock on the night desk, I saw that it was already 1:30 A.M.

"_Wow, I've slept trough the whole day… I have to say, I was lying comfortable." _I concluded, holding my hand on my chin.

I closed the curtain again and walked over to the mirror above the sink. My buns looked funny. The left one was still high on my head while the bun on the right was totally messy and dunked in. I giggled at the sight I was seeing in the mirror and redid my hair.

When I was done, I sat on my bed, thinking about what I was going to do. First I had to figure out where I landed in the story. Then I had to think about things that I wanted to change in the story. Such as that Ichiru doesn't die in Zero's arms. I cried every time I saw that scene in the anime, it was just so heartbreaking. So I'm going to get Shizuka's blood somehow so Zero doesn't have to drink Ichiru's blood. And I want Ichiru and Maria to get something with each other. They're meant for each other and I don't want the cute guy to die.

That was actually the only thing I wanted to change… I love the story like this but the one question in my mind was; is my presence going to affect the story? I hope not. I'll just keep myself in the background and nothing will change… Or at least I hope.

I wanted to go exploring outside. It was too hot in my room and I needed some fresh air. I put my Dr. Martens on and went outside. I closed the door behind me and tip-toed the hallway out. When I was outside without being seen by anyone, I began to walk.

While I was walking, I shivered. I pinched myself for forgetting to put on skinny jeans. _"How can I forget to get changed? Stupid." _I thought while rubbing over my thighs and shivering even more.

I was sitting under a tree not far away from the Sun Dorms. I looked at the silver bright moon and the few stars that were shining bright onto my skin. The scene looked so beautiful and every time I looked up the sky, I felt like I was flying.

"It sure is magical around here. I feel so peaceful. This is something I haven't felt in a long, long time." I whispered while closing my eyes and breathe in the fresh air from the woods.

I felt so relaxed that it felt like I was one with the tree I was leaning on, the fresh cool air and even the dry grass beneath me. I felt a balance forming between me and the air. Something that I've never felt before. I felt like I was the ying and the air was the yang and together we circled around each other, totally balanced.

Suddenly I felt very light, almost like I was flying. But when I opened my eyes they widened from shock.

I was literally flying.

I was flying three meters above the ground, on some kind of plate made from cool air. It was amazing but also scary. Did I do this?

When I moved my left hand to the left, the plate started moving to the left. When I moved my right hand to the left, the plate moved to the left faster. When I moved my hand each to their side, the plate became bigger and I could stretch my legs. When I moved my hands to each other the plate became smaller and smaller until it disappeared. I fell to the ground with a thud.

"Ow… My butt. It hurts." I said to myself as I clutched my head.

What was that? Was I air bending? Because if that's the case, this would be totally awesome. Did this incident mean that I could use the other powers I wished for as well? I'll try to get my other powers as well. I must.

But… How the fuck am I going to do that? I felt a connection between me and the cool air that was brushing against my face. Maybe I had to make a connection with nature and water as well to even do the easiest trick like making small waves or let the branches move a little bit.

I looked at the stars once again and got myself up on my feet. I brushed the grass off my legs and shook my head to stop the dizziness.

I got a strange feeling. The exact same feeling I had earlier this day.

Someone was watching me.

"_Calm down, Betty. Calm. The. Fuck. Down. Just pretend like you don't know anything and walk away slowly."_ I told myself mentally, slightly putting my hands in the pockets of my vest. I made a pokerface, what I would call 'the dollface'. Then I started to walk back to the Sun Dorms.

When I tip toed to my room again, I closed the door behind me and walked over to my bed. I took my shoes off and lied in my bed, squirming to search the ultimate comfortable spot. When I found it, I began to think.

"_Who could've been watching me? Maybe a Level E? But then I already would be dead meat. Maybe a Day Class girl that also sneaked out and suddenly saw me flying three meters high? But then she would've screamed and ran up to me or something. Or… Could it be a Night Class student that sneaked away from class? That could be dangerous for me. If Kaname somehow knew that I had these powers, he would totally use me in his game. I hope that it isn't a Night Class student because then… I can kiss my life goodbye." _

The train of thoughts was cut off when I felt my eyelids becoming heavier and heavier. I turned around in my bed and rolled myself up in my blanket. Before I knew it, I was dreaming about being Melody, the elemental powered aristocrat.

The next day, I woke up at 9:47 A.M. I got out of my bed and stretched my whole body while yawning. I got my clothes and walked into the bathroom to take a warm, long shower. The warm water worked very calming and I totally relaxed. I closed my eyes to feel the drops of water on my skin. I got the same feeling I had last night, when I felt totally ying and yang with the cool, fresh air.

Suddenly I didn't felt any warm water drops falling onto my skin. When I opened my eyes my mouth flung wide open.

All the water drops were floating in the air.

It looked like the episode in Avatar: The Last Airbender. The water bender Katara made a bowl of floating rain drops to surround the man that killed her mother. It looked so amazing on TV, but seeing it in front of your eyes looked even more spectacular.

I put the shower off. I slowly put up my arms in the air. The water drops in front of my hands came together and formed a ball of water. I moved my hands in a smooth way over and next to each other and the ball of water formed itself in a line of water and floated around in the air. Then I tried something I always wanted to do if I could move water in all kinds of forms.

I closed my eyes and concentrated. I made the water surround every finger of my hands. It waved smoothly and when I bended my fingers a little, the water around my fingers became spears of ice. I bended my arm to my chest and then fired the spears to the wall of the shower.

I thought that the spears would smash into the wall and would break. But nothing like that happened. The spears pierced into the wall. My eyes widened and my mouth flung open again. I looked at the wall for a couple of minutes before I could think normal again. I closed my eyes again and made the ice water again. The water trickled down the wall.

When I lowered my arms, the other water drops fell down again, on my skin. They felt cold. They probably cooled off while floating in the air. Then I put the shower on again to relax again and think.

"That was really awesome. I always wanted to do the ice finger trick and it worked! I feel so cool right now. No, I feel so icy right now." I thought while I giggled at the stupid joke I made.

I got out of the shower and changed into an oversized Bordeaux red sweater, black skinny jeans and my black platform Converse sneakers. I put on my black jacket and my Bordeaux red scarf with a hood attached to it. I let my hair loose, letting the hood be covered by my raven black curls **(A/N: I looked like this yesterday and it looked good so I'm going to use it ;3)**. I also wore my necklace with some rings. I was going into town today to buy some sweets and lunch there. It was already 11:33 A.M.

I walked over to my closet. I took out my VK wallet and took out some money to buy lunch and sweets. My dollars changed into yen. It was funny how everything changed. Then I put my VK wallet back into the closet. I walked over to my desk and unplugged the adapter from my phone and put my phone into my pocket.

When I walked over to the door and opened it, I turned around and gave an air kiss to Mr. Cuddle, who was still sitting on my night desk.

"I won't be away for too long, okay?" I whispered before walking out of the door and closing it behind me.

When I walked trough the small town, I looked around. I saw all kinds of people. Men, women, mothers with children, elderly people who were sitting on chairs and eating their lunch while watching the people moving by and etc. It was nice to walk here. It was peaceful.

While I was walking, I looked for a restaurant where I could lunch. When I saw a nice place, I walked to the restaurant. It looked very cozy and nice. I remembered this place from the Anime. Yuki and Zero were sitting at one of the tables when a waitress asked Zero if he was from the Night Class. I liked that scene a lot.

When I sat down at one of the tables when the same waitress asked me what I wanted to order.

"Hello Miss. Welcome to the Pink Lotus. Do you want to order something?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes I do. Do you have chicken sandwiches?" I asked, hoping that they had them here.

"Yes, we have chicken sandwiches. Do you want to order them?" She asked politely.

"Yes, I do. And I want some lime flavored ice tea, please." I told her.

"OK. Your order will be here in five minutes." She said, walking away.

When I had my order, I began to eat. I have to say, they make good sandwiches here. Maybe I'll come here more often. And their ice tea tastes so good. When I finished I gave the waitress the money and a tip. She thanked me and waved me goodbye when I walked out the door.

When I walked trough the streets again, I saw a candy shop. That was just what I needed.

I walked into the candy shop. My craving for sweets became bigger and bigger by the second. The candy shop looked very… Pink. Everywhere I looked, it was pink or fluffy and the smell of caramel just made almost drool.

I greeted the cashier, a kind looking old man. Then I looked at all the candy lying in front of me. From chocolate to caramel, from sour candy to even cupcakes and muffins. I looked at all the sweets. I decided to buy a bar of butterscotch chocolate, 500 grams of fudge caramel and a box with five chocolate filled muffins and five Lolita decorated cupcakes. I paid the man and gave me a free rainbow colored lollipop. I thanked him and walked out of the candy shop.

While I was walking with the pink colored plastic bag, I realized something.

I didn't know how to go back.

I looked around and tried to stay calm. I looked around to spot anyone who could tell me how to get back to the main street. When I thought I couldn't find anyone, I saw a woman. I walked up to her.

"Sorry, Miss. Can you tell me how I can go back to the main street? I asked to her, feeling a bit nervous.

_"Of course, my love. If you keep walking forward, you'll walk into the main street again."_ She told me. It was a woman with a big hat and an ivory jacket. Her voice was a bit cranky, but normal.

"Okay, thank you." I said to her while walking away from her.

"_Hehe… You have no idea."_

When I walked to the direction the woman told me to walk to, I got more suspicious. I didn't saw any people and the buildings I was walking by became more and more deserted. Did that woman flash me? I hope not.

When I came to a big deserted square, I was sure that that woman didn't know what she was talking about. Damn that woman…

The square looked really bad. The buildings around it were all half broken or in progress. On the square there was also an old looking well. I walked over to the well and looked into it. There was some water, but it didn't look too good. Then I realized something shocking. I knew this place.

I was at the Level E territory.

Shit. I needed to get out of here, but I was too late. When I turned around, I looked right into a pair of red glowing eyes. The eyes belonged to a tall, middle aged man with red, wavy hair until his shoulders and wore black clothes **(A/N/: Just imagine him as the leader of the Black Wizards from Winx Club, his name was Oregon or something…)**. I could see he was very hungry and craving for blood. My blood.

"_You look delicious and you smell very sweet."_ He said, his vibrating voice making the sentence even grosser than it already was.

"Well, you look and smell very gross." I said while smirking.

"_You won't say that when you're dead, you little bitch."_ He growled.

"And you're just a stupid ass, gross, sick BASTARD." I growled back, not showing any fear. I've had enough of these Level E's that think that they can attack anybody just to drink their blood. I had something in mind that he wouldn't expect.

"Cursing is something that little girls like you shouldn't do. That makes the blood taste worse." He said, what made me even madder.

"Fuck. You." I said before I closed my eyes and made the water come out of the well. While he was talking bullshit, I was concentrating at becoming one with the water in the well. I moved the water around the Level E's body and made a wall of water around him. I saw that he was confused and I took advantage from that.

I made the water surround my fingers again to turn the water into ice spears. The water wall didn't last for long and the Level E came trough it.

"You stupid witch." He growled, his eyes glowing bright red.

"As I said; Fuck. You." I said to him before I turned around, bended my fingers a little and turn the water into ice. When I turned around again, I saw him running up to me, his claws in the direction of me.

I bended my arms to my chest and shot the ice fingers into the direction of the Level E. All ten spears hit the hungry vampire. One of the spears pierced trough his heart. His eyes widened in shock and pain. He looked down at his body and then at me. I looked at him with dark, fierce eyes.

"Sayonara, baka."

Then he changed into a pile of dust. I looked at the dust and then spit on it.

"And that's what you get for trying to drink my blood, you dumbass." I said while giving the pile of dust the middle finger. I grabbed my plastic bag that was lying next to the well.

"He was mine." A deep voice said. I immediately recognized the voice.

It belonged to no one else than Akatsuki Kain.

* * *

_**Another cliffy! That was it for chapter 9 and I hope you guys liked it! Please leave your comments about this chapter; it encourages me to write even more!**_

_**Alert: I won't update chapters on Monday till Thursday; School is still a priority to me.**_

_**Sayonara, VK fans! (^o^ (/**_

_**MarkedByAkatsukiKain**_


	12. Chapter 10: The Kuroki Twins Kains POV

**_Hullowh ppls!_**

**_Since snow is covering the Netherlands and it annoys the fuck out of everyone, I have free from school because snow keeps piling up. But guess what? I have a side chapter in store for you guys and it will be in the P.O.V. of… *drums*… Akatsuki Kain! What did he do the last two days you ask? Well, you've seen what Betty has done but now you get to see what our Akatsuki did._**

**_Thanks for the reviews for chapter 9! I will continue the story as fast as possible and stay tuned, sweets!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters, Matsuri Hino does and I love her to death. I only own my OC Betty Nena and the other OC's that will come across in this story._**

**_Don't forget to enjoy!_**

* * *

_Previously_

"_Sayonara, baka."_

_Then he changed into a pile of dust. I looked at the dust and then spit on it._

"_And that's what you get for trying to drink my blood, you dumbass." I said while giving the pile of dust the middle finger. I grabbed my plastic bag that was lying next to the well._

"_He was mine." A deep voice said. I immediately recognized the voice._

_It belonged to no one else than Akatsuki Kain._

* * *

Chapter 11

_**~ Akatsuki's P.O.V. ~**_

Since I was ordered to check up on that girl, I couldn't keep her face out of my head. Those puppy dog eyes looking at me… The look on her face was cute, but with something felt really odd. The aura around her felt… Not human. As a vampire, I should know if she was human or not, but she was a special occasion. I was not sure about what she was and not being sure was not printed in my dictionary.

As I walked trough the hallways of the school building, I was getting noticed by some Day Class girls. They're really bothersome, calling me 'Wild'. I'm not wild at all, I just don't like to wear a tie or do my something about my hair. But I can live with it.

When I arrived at the Moon Dorms, I opened the door slowly, not wanting to wake anyone up. I was sure that Kaname was awake, but the others were probably sleeping. I walked up the stairs while running my hand trough my ginger hair and rubbing my sleepy eyes. When I arrived in front of Dorm President's room, I knocked three times at the high quality mahogany wooden door and waited for an answer to come out of the room.

"Come in, Akatsuki." The Dorm President said with a clear voice.

I opened the the door to enter the room. Kaname was sitting on his chair while reading an old looking book. When I stood in front of him, he looked up from the book. I bowed like a knight, with my hand on my heart.

"Kaname-sama, the girl is alright. The nurses told me that her wounds were healing well." I told him. His face showed a slight look of relief.

"I'm glad to hear that. Thank you for checking, Akatsuki." He said, looking in the book again. He sure was interested in that book.

After a silence, Kaname stood up from his chair and walked to his enormous bookcase. He took a book out and flapped some pages. He was probably looking something up.

"Akatsuki… Do you know the legend of the _Kuroki twins_? "Kaname suddenly asked, still flapping pages.

"Yes, I do Kaname-sama. My parents told me the story when I was still a young child." I told him while a questioning look appeared on my face.

"Tell me about what you know about the legend." He said, still looking at the book he was holding in his hands.

_"The Kuroki twins were the progenitors of Kuroki Family. The twins were a male and a female, very beautiful and kind to any living creature. Every other progenitor respected them. They were special because they were the only ones with a darker skin color. They spent their days in sunlight and slept when it was night. They were almost like humans and lived in peace with nature."_ I told him while trying to remember the whole story.

_"Legend says that they never drank human blood and lived on animal blood and human food. But the biggest difference between them and the other progenitors was that they were the only ones with the elemental powers inside them. These powers were very powerful. They could make the planet and they could destroy the planet if they wanted to. But they never had an intention to do that."_ I continued the story without waiting for Kaname's reaction.

_"Because the other progenitors respected them so much, they wanted the Kuroki Family to become the royal family and the ultimate Purebloods. But they refused and instead of becoming the heirs of the throne, they gave the throne to their close friend, the progenitor of the Kuran Family. After that, they disappeared into the forest and were never seen again by anyone ever again."_ I finished, rethinking everything I told Kaname. Kaname finally looked up from the book.

"Is that everything you know?" He asked, a calm look printed on his face.

"That's everything, Kaname-sama." I told him with my polite tone I use every time I talk to Kaname. After all, he is a Pureblood.

"You may leave now, Akatsuki." The Dorm President told me while looking at the book again.

"Have a good day, Kaname-sama." I said before saluting him and taking my leave.

Why did he ask about the legend of the Kuroki twins? Didn't he know the story? No way, it's a bed time story that every vampire must know. After all, it was a part of the vampire history. But no one can confirm that the legend is true or that the Kuroki twins really existed.

I walked back to the room I shared with my cousin, Hanabusa Aidou. I opened the door without making a sound and walked to my bed. I took off my school uniform and lied on my comfortable bed. Before I knew it, I drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up, the sun was already setting. I got up and yawned while running my hand trough my messy hair. I put my school uniform on and walked over to Aidou's bed.

"Hanabusa, get up. Classes are staring in 15 minutes." I simply told him while pulling the covers off him. He was rolled up and sucked his thumb while looking at me with two slightly annoyed and sleepy aquamarine hues.

"No, don't wanna." He murmured while taking his thumb out of his mouth and crossing his arms.

"Hanabusa… Don't you want to see all your fangirls and not to forget... Kaname-sama?" I told him, knowing that he was convinced when I said 'Kaname-sama'.

I blinked and before I even realized it, Aidou was standing in front of me, totally dressed into the white uniform I was wearing too.

"Done! Come on, Akatsuki, let's go!" He said, totally cheery and happy.

We walked to the front door of the Moon Dorms. All the Night Class students were already waiting to go to the school building. Everyone was walking behind Kaname, not saying anything.

While we walked trough the gates of the school building, completely ignoring the Day Class girls, except for Aidou, the Night Class students began to ask me about why we were late.

"Why were you guys late? Normally the two of you are the first ones to arrive at the front door." Rima asked, a bored expression creeping up her face.

"Aidou didn't want to get up." I bluntly answered.

"AKATSUKI! Why do you have to say that? Especially in the presence of Kaname-sama!" Aidou yelled before he pouted.

"What? It's the truth." I answered while shrugging my shoulders.

"HEY! SHIKI! THOSE WERE MY POCKY! GIVE IT BACK!" He yelled, turning his attention to Shiki. While Aidou was not looking, Shiki took his Pocky out of Hanabusa's pocket.

"No, I don't want to." Shiki said while eating three sticks of Pocky at once.

Just when Aidou wanted to storm off to Shiki to get his Pocky back, Kaname was standing in front of him, giving him a death glare. Aidou apologized and took his seat next to me, not saying anything about Shiki anymore.

Just when I wanted to fall asleep, I realized that Hanabusa wasn't sitting next to me anymore. He probably sneaked out. Again.

I excused myself from class and went to search for Aidou. He can't escape me, I know all his hiding spots. But this time he was just sitting in a tree.

"Hanabusa, get out of that tree or I will make you." I said, acting mad while I just wanted him to go back to class.

"Shhh, come here." He whispered while gesturing with his hand that I had to climb in the tree.

When I sat in the tree, next to Hanabusa, I asked him why I had to come here. But before I could finish my question, he pointed at something with his index finger. When I looked at the direction he was pointing at, I just kept looking at what I saw.

It was that girl. What was her name again? I think Melody, or that's how Headmaster Cross called her. She was sitting under a tree, gazing up the sky. Her raven black curls were tied up in two high buns. She wore a dark grey vest with a white shirt, shorts and black boots. The moonlight made her eyes twinkle and her skin glow. Her lips looked like two rosy petals. She looked… beautiful.

"_What are you thinking, Akatsuki? You can't think like that... Right?"_ I thought while debating with myself.

"She looks delicious. I already can smell that sweet scent." Hanabusa suddenly whispered, his eyes turning red while he was saying it. I smacked him on the back of his head.

"Shut up, Aidou. You know that's prohibited." I said while looking at the girl again.

"Ow, that hurts you know." He said while rubbing the back of his head.

"You deserved it." I whispered. My throat was hurting, I was hungry. I felt my eyes turn red, but then I controlled myself again. Why was it that I was craving for blood when she was around? It also happened when Kaname and I found her. She smells sweet, Hanabusa was totally right about that.

"Akatsuki… look." He whispered while tugging on my jacket.

"What i-"I wanted to ask, but then I stopped talking when I saw what he was looking at. My eyes widened.

The girl was floating three meters high in the air.

She also had the exact same expression on her face as we had. She looked down at the ground and then moved her hands in front of her. She was going from the left to the right and then fell on the ground, right at her bottom.

"Akatsuki, did you saw that? She was… Air bending." Hanabusa whispered, still being in shock.

"Yes, I saw that." I simply answered. I couldn't get anything more out of my mouth.

The girl stood up and brushed all the grass of her legs. Then she stopped. I heard her heartbeat going faster in an instant. Did she know we are watching her? No, that can't be. Then she walked away with her hands in her pockets. I looked at her until she was out of my sight.

"Hanabusa… Are you going to tell this to the Dorm President?" I asked, somehow hoping he wouldn't.

"No, not right now. Are you?" He asked, waiting for an answer to come.

"No." I answered him before getting out of the tree. He looked at me before he jumped out of the tree too. He brushed some leaves off his uniform and then looked at me.

"Shall we go back to class?" He asked, pretending like nothing happened.

"Yeah, let's go." I answered before we walked to the school building again.

The following morning I woke up from someone knocking at the door. I looked at the alarm clock at the desk; it was 1:23 P.M. I got up and stretched myself while yawning. I walked to the door and opened it.

"Why do y- Oh, Kaname-sama. Do you need anything?" I asked while bowing.

"Yes, actually. There's a dangerous Level E that needs to be taken care of. Here's the information you need." He told me while giving me a map with the information.

"I will take care of this one." I said to him with a whispery tone, I didn't want to wake Hanabusa up.

"I trust you, Akatsuki and I know you will succeed." He told me, giving me a kind look.

"I will, Kaname-sama." I said while I bowed.

"Report it when you come back." He said before he walked away.

It's Level E time.

As I walked trough the small town, I looked at the picture that was attached to the map. It was a man with red, wavy hair until his shoulders, tall and muscled. He already killed 37 people. I was already searching for two hours and I had to focus on where I could find him.

The Level E territory.

Of course. I ran to the deserted square where the Level E's are seen the most. Just when I saw him, I stopped and looked what actually was happening.

That girl, Melody, was standing in front of him. It looked like that maniac was getting madder by the second. He was glaring at her and preparing to attack. Just when I saw him saying something, I wanted to get him, but then something happened what I didn't expected.

"Fuck. You." She said before she controlled the water that came out of the well. She made the water surround the Level E and made a wall of water. I was rather surprised and amused. She had a attitude you wouldn't expect from her.

The Level E came trough the water wall and said something before I was running up to her. I wanted to do something but then stopped myself. She said something before she bended her arms to her chest and shot ten spears of ice in the direction of the Level E.

All the spears hit him, one was even pierced trough his heart. My eyes widened and my mouth flung open. She gave him a dark and fierce glare while smirking evilly.

"Sayonara, baka." Was the last thing she said before the Level E changed into a pile of dust. After looking at it, she spit on the pile of dust.

"And that's what you get from trying to drink my blood, you dumbass." She said before sticking up her middle finger. That attitude is something Zero should have, not a girl like her. She turned around and walked over to the well, grabbing a pink plastic bag. She ran her hand trough her black curls and brushed her jacket off.

"He was mine." I said to her while leaning against a wall and crossing my arms. She turned around immediately, looking at me with a shocked expression.

"_How can such a girl like her be so… dark?"_ I thought to myself while waiting for what she was going to say.

* * *

_**Well, that was the side chapter in Akatsuki's P.O.V.! I hope you guys liked it! I'll upload the next chapter in the weekend and don't forget to share your thoughts with me trough reviews!**_

_**Next time: Akatsuki and Betty talk to each other for the first time! What will Betty do about the fact that Akatsuki knows that she has powers? You'll read it in the next Chapter of A Rose Blooming Out Of Season…**_

_**Sayonara! (^o^ (/**_

_**MarkedByAkatsukiKain**_


	13. Chapter 11: Prince Charming

_**Waddup loves!**_

_**Thanks for the reviews for chapter 11! I'm really happy with them and I will continue writing this badass story! **_

_**Have you guys seen it?! I drew my own cover for this story! I'm so proud; I just gave myself a shoulder pat. It's Akatsuki and Betty next to each other. Drawing manga is my hobby and it's my first time that I drew an OC. I hope you guys like it as a cover for this story!**_

_**Let's get started with chapter 11!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters, Matsuri Hino does and I love her to death. I only own my OC Betty Nena and the other OC's that will come across in this story. I also own the cover image of this story, all drew by me.**_

_**Enjoy yourselves!**_

* * *

_Previously_

_"Sayonara, baka."_

_Then he changed into a pile of dust. I looked at the dust and then spit on it._

_"And that's what you get for trying to drink my blood, you dumbass." I said while giving the pile of dust the middle finger. I grabbed my plastic bag that was lying next to the well._

_"He was mine." A deep voice said. I immediately recognized the voice._

_It belonged to no one else than Akatsuki Kain._

* * *

Chapter 11

He was just leaning against a half destroyed wall, his arms crossed and with a slightly annoyed look on his face. He was probably ordered to hunt this Level E but instead of that, he saw me killing him with water. He saw me using water powers. Fuck.

"Well, are you going to say anything or what?" He said while the annoyed look still remained on his face. He looked so hot. Sorry, fangirl moment.

"If he was yours, why didn't you help me with that monster?" I said while really questioning in my head why he didn't do anything to help me.

"I wanted to, but it seemed like you were helping yourself enough. After all, you even killed him." He said before he shrugged. I didn't know if it was meant to be a compliment but this guy… with every move, he makes my heart flutter.

"You saw it, huh?" I suddenly said, breaking the silence between us.

"Yeah. I have to say… It's impressive that you can fight like that." He told me before he chuckled. I felt flattered. Really flattered. So flattered that my cheeks burned up.

"_His voice is too sexy… I can't take it." _I thought while getting redder.

"T-T-Thank you." I told him blushing, giving him my kindest smile I could make.

"No problem." He said with a small smile on his face. He was so cute; I could literally die right now of a heart attack.

After an awkward silence, I had enough.

"Are you going to tell it to Headmaster Cross?" I asked. I knew that I could trust Headmaster Cross, but if Headmaster Cross would tell it to Kaname, I could begin on preparing kissing my life goodbye.

"No, I'm not planning to do that. It would be too troublesome both for you and me." He said with a bored expression.

"Thanks. I'm glad to hear that." I exclaimed before I released a sigh of relief.

"I'll bring you back to Cross Academy." He told me before he started to walk with his hands in the pockets of his sky-blue jeans. I kept looking at the back of the tall, ginger headed guy. Then he turned around and gestured with his hand that I had to walk too. Next to him.

I walked, actually ran, to catch up with him. He sure takes big steps. When I was walking next to him, there was an uncomfortable silence. I was walking next to my anime crush after all. Compared to his awesomeness I looked like a clumsy clown in progress. I didn't realize that I was looking at his perfect facial features too long and when I realized it, he was looking at me in the eyes with a questioning look.

"What's wrong? Do I look weird or something?" He asked with his low voice that made my heart skip a beat.

"No,no… It's nothing." I told him, my eyes looking away from his pastel orange hues.

"OK." He answered, looking away while a bored expression entered his face again.

"You were that boy who came to check up on me at the infirmary, right? Headmaster Cross told me that you and another boy named Kaname Kuran brought me at the Cross Academy because of my injuries." I told him, placing a finger on my chin while looking at him in the eyes. I just acted innocent and unknowing. He stopped with walking before he answered me.

"Yes, that was me. By the way, my name is Akatsuki Kain." He answered before holding his hand out. He probably wanted to shake my hand.

"My name is Melody Nena. Nice to meet you, Akatsuki." I said before I took his big, firm hand and shook it softly. His hand didn't felt like I expected. I thought that the skin of his hand would feel raw and that his grip would be strong but his skin felt soft and warm and his grip felt firm, but not strong. It felt comfortable.

We gazed in each others eyes for a while before we let go of each others hand. I looked away, not wanting him to see the bright red blush that was creeping up my face. When my blush was gone, I looked at him again. He looked at me before he began walking again.

As we walked trough town, there were more people in town than when I arrived here. How would it be to live here as a human that knew about vampires? I would never go outside here, I would go totally crazy. But since I have powers now and since I killed one of those bitches, I felt confident now.

"_I'm proud of you, my dearest."_

"_Wow. What was that? I just heard a female voice talking in my head and I was sure that it wasn't mine. It was a melodic, peaceful voice. Was I getting crazy or something?"_

Before I knew it, I tripped over my own feet and fell to the ground. I almost did until I felt two warm arms wrap around me. When I opened my eyes, I saw a pair of worried eyes looking at me. It were Akatsuki's pastel orange orbs who were looking down on me.

"Are you alright? Are you not feeling well?" He asked me with a kind voice.

"Y-Yeah, I'm alright. I just wasn't looking where I was going." I said as my heart began to skip beats and my cheeks were burning up again. I got out of his comfortable and warm embrace and got on my feet again. I ran my hand trough my hair as I tried to calm myself down.

"_That was just like in one of those fanfics. It felt really awkward but also like I was in heaven." _I thought to myself while a light blush appeared up my face.

We walked trough the woods that kept the Cross Academy and the small town at a safe distance from each other. It was silent between us, but it was a comfortable silence. My train of thoughts took my mind over again.

"_Should I tell him about that I know that I'm not from this dimension? Headmaster Cross told me that I couldn't tell it to anyone, but he was one of the people who brought me here…" _

"Akatsuki…" I said with a fierce voice. It was time for me not to act innocent anymore but act like the mysterious smartass.

"Hmm?" He murmured before looking at me, the sign that I could continue.

"I just want to get things clear. I know that I'm not in my dimension anymore. Don't underestimate me, maybe I know far more than you ever can imagine." I told him while my voice became more dark and threatening than I expected it to be. I just wanted to make sure that he wouldn't see me like some kind of human/witch and think that I can't do any harm to him because I definitely can. I can change his _whole_ future.

He looked at me with surprised eyes and then narrowed his eyes at me. He bent down to match my height and looked at me with those freaking seductive eyes. I kept on staring in his eyes, trying to not get distracted by his sexiness. Then he looked away and turned around.

"It's totally clear to me. You're smart but I doubt that you know anything about this dimension except that there are crazy vampires." He exclaimed, before he began to walk again.

"Sure. If you want to think that, go ahead." I said before I began to walk too.

"_You have no idea what I know, Akatsuki Kain."_ I thought to myself as a smirk appeared on my face.

When we arrived at the gates of the Sun Dorms, I looked at Akatsuki. He was looking at the direction of the Moon Dorms.

"Akatsuki. If someone asks if you took care of that vampire, just say that you killed him. I don't want any credit and after all, it was your order, not mine." I told him what made him look at me and earned me a genuine smile of the aristocrat.

"Thank you, Melody. I appreciate that." He said with a kind look on his face. The way he said 'Melody' made my heart melt a thousand of times.

"No problem. And here." I said to him before I took the box with cupcakes and muffins out of my pink plastic bag. I opened it and took a double chocolate muffin out of it and gave it to him.

"It's just to say thank you. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have survived it." I told him while smiling brightly. The look on his face was just too cute to ignore. I had the urge to hug him, but I controlled my fangirl feelings.

"It was a good thing that we brought you and thanks for the muffin." He said before he gave me his charming prince-like smile. My heart stopped with beating for a moment before it continued beating. My cheeks were burning up again, I could feel it.

"Well, then. Goodbye Melody. See you around." He said before walking away with the muffin in his hand. He really looked like a prince. A wild one.

"Bye…" I whispered while I hesitantly waved.

I kept standing there until he was out of my sight. Then I walked trough the gates of the Sun Dorms, still a bit numb of the fact that I actually had a talk with my anime crush, Akatsuki Kain. And he said that he would see me around… What would that mean?

I entered my room and closed the door. Then I turned around and walked over to my night desk to give Mr. Cuddle a kiss on his soft, small head.

"I'm back. It took a little longer than expected but I'm going to tell you everything that happened." I whispered against the tiny head of my stuffed bunny. Then I sat on my bed and kicked my shoes off and changed into my comfortable clothes. I ate some muffins and some caramel fudge before I brushed my teeth and walked over to my bed.

When I lied in my bed, I held Mr. Cuddle in my arms and told him everything that happened that day. I was getting sleepier until I drifted off in a dream where Akatsuki Kain played my Prince Charming.

* * *

_**Well, that was it for Chapter 11! I hoped you liked it and I will upload the next chapter tomorrow. Please leave a review, they encourage me a lot!**_

_**Next time: Betty is going to explore in the woods and is going to try to do some tricks with nature powers! But what will happen if a blue-eyed vamp disturbs her? You'll read it in the next chapter of A Rose Blooming Out Of Season**_

_**Sayonara! (^o^ (/**_

_**MarkedByAkatsukiKain**_


	14. Chapter 12: The Tree's Soul

_**Back again!**_

_**Have you seen Really B Really from Kingsley!? The first episode made me LMFAO! I really love Beatrice xP**_

_**But let's get started with chapter 12!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters, Matsuri Hino does and I love her to death. I only own my OC Betty Nena and the other OC's that will come across in this story. I also own the cover image of this story, all drew by me.**_

_**Don't forget to enjoy!**_

* * *

_Previously_

_I entered my room and closed the door. Then I turned around and walked over to my night desk to give Mr. Cuddle a kiss on his soft, small head._

_"I'm back. It took a little longer than expected but I'm going to tell you everything that happened." I whispered against the tiny head of my stuffed bunny. Then I sat on my bed and kicked my shoes off and changed into my comfortable clothes. I ate some muffins and some caramel fudge before I brushed my teeth and walked over to my bed._

_When I lied in my bed, I held Mr. Cuddle in my arms and told him everything that happened that day. I was getting sleepier until I drifted off in a dream where Akatsuki Kain played my Prince Charming._

* * *

Chapter 12

_Akaku akaku akaku yurete  
Yume no yume no hate e Hanarerarenai…_

The theme song of the anime was stuck in my head for the whole week now. I loved that song and knew the lyrics by heart. It has been a week since the talk with Akatsuki and nothing interesting happened. I hang around in my room and walked around town if I wanted to. I knew where the Level E territory was right now so I wasn't coming near that place anymore. Most of the time I was hanging around at the Pink Lotus, eating chicken sandwiches, parfaits and drinking green tea like I was on a British high tea party with only me as guest.

I was lying on my bed and reading all the volumes of Death Note. They were scattered around me as I was eating a XL chocolate bar. I love L; he's the most awesome investigator I've ever seen. He makes even eating a cake look cool. I always wanted him to be my mysterious yet cute best friend. I didn't use my real name in this dimension because you never know if someone walks around with a Death Note. Yeah, I even thought about that scenario, you can never be _too_ sure.

It was already 6:30 P.M. The Night Class must already be in class right now. I walked over to the big window and looked outside. The sky was already becoming darker and darker, the sun slowly lowering behind the forest and letting the moon take the night shift. The moon was ready to appear but waited until the sun was gone sleeping and the sky was dark enough. Before I realized it, the moon was shining high in the sky with the bright diamonds by his side. Hey, that made me think of a song.

_Shining bright like a diamond, shining bright like diamond, shining bright like a diamond_

_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

I sang the song softly as I looked at the sky. That song matched the little story I thought out and the mood perfectly.

"_I'm so bored… What am I going to do?"_ I thought as I popped the last piece of the white chocolate with hazelnuts in my mouth. No one was outside right now. Should I go out for a stroll in the woods? Maybe I can focus on getting my nature powers and practice with my air and water powers. Maybe I should do that.

I got up from my soft bed and put the Death Note volumes back to their reserved place in the bookcase. Then I walked over to my closet and took out some clothes to wear. I wore a mint green hooked sweater with black accents, black skinny jeans and my black colored Creepers with golden details. I let my hair loose and wore my black jacket together with my beloved necklace. I took a bottle and filled it with sink water. Then I took Mr. Cuddle in my arms and walked out of the door.

As I was walking to a place in the woods far away from the Sun Dorms, I looked at the moon and the stars who were dancing around as if the night would never end. I wanted to be free, just like them… But I'm not free; I'm chained to the demons deep down in my heart. They won't show themselves now that I'm awake but they haunt me in my dreams. Every night around 2:00 A.M. I wake up screaming. It's always the same; Tears that keep streaming down while I search for any kind of comfort by Mr. Cuddle. I keep on crying because the dreams constantly rewind and play in my mind again and again until I run out of tears and fall asleep from exhaustion. It's getting on my nerves but I can't do anything about it because it has always been like this.

I came at an open spot that was surrounded by trees. I sat down on the ground with Mr. Cuddle on my lap and turned the bottle cap off the bottle. Then I placed the bottle in front of me and closed my eyes to concentrate at every molecule of the H2O that formed the water. Then I placed my hands in front of me to let the water move.

I made small animal statues of ice like a panda, a peacock, a lion pup, a bunny and a paradise bird. Those were my favorite animals. When I was done with practicing new tricks like making octopus arms out of water and making a ice bowl around me, I let the water go back into the bottle and closed the bottle with its cap. Then I stood up and turned around to face the tree I was leaning against and laid my right hand on the hard structure of the wood.

I closed my eyes and began on concentrating on the place where my hand met the tree. I felt all the roots with water streaming in them and I felt the soul of the tree. I was surprised that I could actually do things like this. I concentrated on its soul and connected my soul with his. I saw everything that the tree has seen. I smiled as I saw the people in the memories changing from clothing and age. All the memories of the tree ended when I saw myself. That was probably the sign that I've seen all the tree's memories. Then I concentrated on the roots, I wanted them to come out of the ground.

I felt something brushing against my left leg. I looked down and saw one of the many thick roots of the tree crawling around me. I lowered my arms to the roots of the tree and began to demand them in my head. They flied in the air and attacked the ground. They were going right trough the ground what made the ground beneath my shake. They let an enormous gap in the ground and with my mind I closed it again. Then I demanded the roots to go back into the earth.

I gave the tree an air kiss before I turned around and walked to the center of the open spot. I closed my eyes and concentrated at the fresh and cool night breeze that was caressing my face. I felt the air in my hands as if I was holding something massive, but when I looked at what I was holding in my hands it was a small air ball that kept on rotating. I tried to make the air ball bigger and bigger and fired it to one of the trees. The impact was so big that the tree was bended in two. Then I restored the tree and made sure that the tree was healed completely.

"Sorry for hurting you. It wasn't on purpose." I whispered while feeling guilty. Every tree around here has a soul that can feel pain and eyes that see everything. They're like people.

I concentrated on the air again and did a couple of tricks like flying, jumping from tree to tree, running faster than a vampire and making air balls. Then I stopped and panted from exhaustion. Sure it's awesome but I'm still a human that get's exhausted. I walked back to the tree where Mr. Cuddle was sitting peacefully, watching me doing tricks. I picked him up and gave a kiss on the top of his tiny head. Then I sat down, still panting. I ran my hand trough my hair and brushed some grass of Mr. Cuddle. I don't know what I would do if something would happen with him. I would probably make sure that whoever did it wouldn't be able to tell what I did to him.

I drank the colorless liquid from the bottle while closing my eyes. I realized that my water and air powers were controlled physically but my nature powers mentally. It was fascinating to discover what I could do in this dimension.

But then I heard something rushing and I was sure that it wasn't the wind that was doing it. I looked around without moving my head. Then I felt a presence leaning against one of the trees. I was bonded with the trees now, so I could feel it when a tree felt something. I heard the presence walk slowly and with every step, it came closer to me. My senses improved since I was in this dimension.

I prepared to attack whoever was coming closer to me. I used my favorite trick, the ice spears. I held them to my chest and waited for the perfect timing to attack. I bet it was a Level E. The bitch is going to die tonight. Just when I heard the presence at the place that I wanted it, I turned around and, bended my arms to my chest and fired them.

But it wasn't the insane Level E I was expecting.

It was Hanabusa Aidou who was pierced against the tree. The spears only pierced trough his clothes, only an inch away from the body parts who were supposed to get pierced against the tree.

"Waah! That was scary!" He said with a shocked voice, looking down at his body. He totally couldn't move.

"I'm sorry for scaring you; I thought you were one of those wicked vampires." I said while turning the ice into water again and let it be sucked up by the tree as an apologize for hurting it.

"Doesn't matter. Cool trick though." He said before he walked to the tree where I was standing in front of. Then he narrowed his eyes on me and looked at me from head to toe.

"I don't see any major injuries. That's weird." He said before he came closer. I took a step backward, he was too close.

"Injuries?" I said with a questioning voice.

"Yeah, I smelled blood so I came to check out who was hurt." He said before a smirk formed on his lips. He grabbed my right hand and held it against his cheek.

"So here's where the smell of blood came from." He said while looking at a small cut at the middle of my hand. How could he smell that from that far? If it's blood, vampires can smell it from far, far away.

"Your blood smells excellent and I bet it even tastes better." He whispered as he pushed me against a tree. He licked the wound with his warm tongue while his eyes became bright red.

"I was totally right." He whispered again, but this time in my ear. He let go of my hand but then closed me in between his arms. He bent his head down to my neck, first sniffing my neck before licking the spot he was going to bite in. His tongue was going up and down what made me shiver.

"_Shit. I have to do something before he's going to bite me. This feels like sexual harassment but then in vamp style." _I thought while squirming around and trying to push him off from me but he was too strong.

"Why are you squirming around? Aren't you enjoying this just like I do?" He whispered before he began to lick the side of my neck again.

"You're one of them. I knew it." I whispered as I heard him chuckle.

"Did you figure it out all by yourself? What a cute little witch." He whispered before he looked at me and gave me a smug like smirk.

"I'm not a witch and don't call me cute. I know who you are… Hanabusa Aidou." I growled what made him jerk up and look at me with shocked aquamarine hues. What I said must've shock him out of his bloodlust.

"How…" He said while the shock remained on his doll-like face.

"I know who you are. Cousin of Akatsuki Kain and Ruka Souen. Popular by the Day Class girls and acting like an idol. You're smart and you adore Kaname Kuran. You're an aristocrat with ice powers." I told him while giving him a dark glare. This was my chance to escape.

"See you later, dumbass." I said before I jumped into the tree and jumped smoothly from tree to tree without making a sound. I needed to get out of here as soon as possible. But then I heard someone coming behind me.

"Wait!" Aidou yelled while jumping from tree to tree behind me. I was going faster and faster, not wanting him to catch me.

When I arrived at the place where the Sun Dorms were located, I jumped out of a tree and began to run. I was exhausted but I kept on running. I was never good at P.E. He was running right behind me. I used my air powers to give myself a boost and was almost flying. I was almost at the entrance when I bumped into something or actually someone.

I looked up and saw Akatsuki in front of me. He looked at me before he looked above me. In a second, his arms were wrapped around me. I looked at him in the eyes while trying to free myself. His eyes became purple and I began to feel sleepier. The only thought that crossed my mind was the fact that I left Mr. Cuddle behind in the forest. Before I knew it, my world only existed out of darkness.

_**~ Aidou's P.O.V. ~**_

How? How did that girl know these things about me? Something is odd about her. The fact that she is a water and air bender is weird but the fact that she knew all this information was creepy. The way she glared at me was very... Intimidating.

I snapped out of my thoughts as she escaped by jumping into the tree I pushed her to. I watched as she jumped from tree to tree. Just when I wanted to follow her, something in the corner of my eye got my attention.

It was a stuffed bunny with a hooked sweater with a big red heart on it. I bent down to pick it up and looked at it. Was it from her? Maybe it is.

I climbed into the tree with the bunny in my hand and started to jump from tree to tree. She was far away but with my vampire speed, I was able to catch up with her. I yelled wait to her, but she wouldn't stop. Then we came to the area where the Sun Dorms were located. She jumped out of the tree and began to run. I heard her heartbeat going faster and faster as I ran behind her. She used her air powers to get a boost.

Then she bumped into Akatsuki and I gestured that he had to use a sleeping spell. He nodded and wrapped her in his arms. Then she squirmed around before Akatsuki used the sleeping spell on her and she kept on laying still. Then I walked over to him.

"This girl knows far more than I expected." I said while looking at her sleeping face. Her cheeks were red, probably from running.

"We have to bring her to Headmaster Cross." He said while looking at her.

But then I noticed something.

Her necklace. It was shining a bright blue color that was blinding. Then it stopped. Akatsuki didn't saw it, so I wouldn't say anything about it.

"Okay. Let's go." I said before we walked in the direction of the school building.

"What happened?" He asked while looking at me.

"I'll tell you." I answered before I began with telling everything.

When we arrived at the school building, I was done with my story. Akatsuki was mad and scolded me for doing something like that but then calmed down.

"_What are you?"_ I asked to the girl mentally before I looked at her, seeing her fast asleep in my cousins arms.

* * *

**_Well, that was it for chapter 12! Hope you enjoyed it and please leave review, they encourage me!_**

**_Next time: Betty is set in a difficult situation in Headmaster Cross's office, what will she do about it? You'll read it in the next chapter of A Rose Booming Out Of Season_**

**_Sayonara!_**

**_MarkedByAkatsukiKain_**


	15. Chapter 13: Orchestra Of Nature Itself

_**Heeeeeyyya peeps!**_

_**It's me, MarkedByAkatsukiKain! School has been a hell this week and I'm tired as fuck. But I'll relax while writing this chapter! Thanks for the reviews for chapter 12, I really appreciate them and they really encouraged me to continue writing! Let's begin with chapter 13!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters, Matsuri Hino does and I love her to death. I only own my OC Betty Nena and the other OC's that will come across in this story. I also own the cover image of this story, all drew by me.**_

_**Don't forget to enjoy!**_

* * *

_Previously_

_"What happened?" He asked while looking at me._

_"I'll tell you." I answered before I began with telling everything._

_When we arrived at the school building, I was done with my story. Akatsuki was mad and scolded me for doing something like that but then calmed down._

_"__What are you?"__ I asked to the girl mentally before I looked at her, seeing her fast asleep in my cousin's arms._

* * *

Chapter 13

_**~ Akatsuki's P.O.V. ~**_

We walked to Headmaster Cross's office while I was calming down from the anger attack I just had. How could Aidou be so stupid and try to bite this girl? Maybe she already knew about the Night Class secret. Sometimes I just want to lock Aidou in a small closet with tape on his mouth. But since he's my cousin, I won't do that. Or at least not yet.

It was silent between us, partly because Aidou still was too scared to talk to me. I looked at the girl that was lying in my arms, peacefully asleep. She looked like a fragile doll, she felt like a feather to me. Her long, tanned, thin fingers were lying on her stomach and her long, raven black curls were covering her chest and framed her small, cute face. She looked so different from the last time I saw her. Instead of a girl that killed a vampire, she looked like a sleeping puppy.

I turned my head to the left to see Aidou walking next to me. He didn't look different than normal except for one thing; He had a bunny in his right hand. Why did he have a bunny? If Kaname touched it, he would use it for his 'collection' for sure.

"Hanabusa, can I ask you one question?" I asked him what caused him to flinch and turn his head to my direction.

"Is it about this?" He said, holding the bunny up to let me look better at it. It was a cream colored bunny wearing a hooked sweater with a big heart on it.

"Yeah." I answered while looking at him with questioning eyes.

"I found this at the place where she was. I thought that it maybe could be hers." He told me while lowering his arm to look closely at the old looking stuffed bunny.

We arrived in front of the office door. Aidou knocked gentle on the wooden door. We waited for a moment before Aidou wanted to knock again. But before he could knock on the door, the door swung open and Aidou knocked on the forehead of Headmaster Cross. It looked hilarious but I just let a chuckle out as Aidou apologized to him while bowing fifty times. He blushed hundred shades of red because of embarrassment. Headmaster looked at me before he looked at the person I was carrying in my arms. The bright look in his eyes changed into a worried one.

"What happened to her?" He asked in a calm voice, stepping closer to look up and down her body. He was probably searching for injuries.

"Aidou tried to bite her. I put a sleeping spell on her because otherwise she would keep struggling around." I bluntly said, an emotionless expression displaying on my face. I saw in the corner of my eye that Aidou jerked up.

"Aidou, is that true?" He said with a calm yet demanding voice. He looked at Aidou with intimidating eyes.

"Y-Yes Headmaster Cross, that's t-true." He answered while a nervous expression appeared on his face.

"Akatsuki, can you watch her for me while I have a conversation with Aidou about what happened?" He asked me while turning his head to look at me.

"Of course, Headmaster Cross." I said to him with a polite voice.

"Your arms must be tired of carrying her. You can put her on the couch in that room." He said while pointing at a closed door with his index finger.

"OK. But she almost weights nothing, so standing here wouldn't be a bother. But since privacy is required, I'll take her to that room.

"Thank you, Akatsuki." He said before he walked to the closed door and unlocked it. Then he opened the door and switched the lights on. He gestured me to walk into the room.

The room looked elegant. The walls were painted a golden color and had cream colored details. There were two big, tall windows that gave view of the big forest that surrounded Cross Academy. There were two big chairs that had red velvet cushions and were made out of mahogany wood. The couch had the same theme as the chairs. The salon table matched the furniture as well. The big, golden chandelier was lighting up the room what made the room look even more like the residence of a queen.

I walked over to the couch and gently rested the girl's body on the luxurious couch. Then I turned around, expecting to face Headmaster Cross but instead of him I faced the door.

"Well…" I whispered to myself while running my hand trough my hair. I walked over to one of the enormous windows and looked outside. It was a peaceful night and the moon was shining bright with a few stars around him.

After staring outside for a while, I turned around and walked over to the couch where the girl was sleeping. She didn't move an inch of how I placed her on the couch. I sat down on the edge of the couch and looked at her. The half of her face was covered by one of her thick, curly locks so I took the lock to put it back to the other locks. Her hair felt soft and was brushing smoothly against the back of my hand. Her face and neck were now totally exposed to my eyes.

Suddenly I felt my throat hurt. I felt my eyes becoming red and my fangs appearing in my mouth. I controlled myself again but it was hard. Her neck was totally exposed to me and the craving was hard to control. I tried to hold my breath to keep the sweet, luring smell out. At last I couldn't hold in anymore.

I leaned forward until her neck was right in front of me. Her smooth skin and the sweet smell of her blood made me feel even thirstier. It has been a long time ago that I had human blood and sure, the blood tablets helped a lot but being so close to someone who makes me go thirsty in an instant… In this case I can't control myself.

I narrowed my fangs to her neck while placing my left hand lightly on her chest. She looked so soft and delicious…

But then I felt a shock.

I backed away and fell to the ground. The intensity of the electric shock was really strong and it immediately brought me out of my bloodlust. I looked at the girl and saw her tossing and turning on the couch. The sleeping spell was probably over. Then she stopped and was facing me now. The expression on her face was a bothered one.

"_Where the hell did that shock came from?" _I thought to myself while checking her from head to toe. I didn't saw anything that could cause it but one thing caught my eye.

Her necklace was glowing a bright, icy blue color. It kept glowing until the light dimmed and eventually stopped. Somehow the aura around her felt intimidating for a moment. Almost if I was in the presence of a… Pureblood.

"_No way… That can't be, Akatsuki. That can't be." _I scolded myself mentally before I heard a groan.

"Where am I?" I heard a cranky voice say.

_**~ Betty's P.O.V. ~**_

"_Everything is dark here… So dark… Am I in my heart?"_

Suddenly I found myself in a dimmed room. I didn't know where the lights came from but the room looked like one of those throne rooms in the Middle Ages. The walls were grey and there were flags with swords and black colored trees on it. I looked around in the enormous room and saw a throne where the light was bright. First I only saw one throne but suddenly I saw two. The big one was probably meant for the King and the slightly smaller one was probably for the queen. I didn't know why I was having this dream because this one was different then the other ones I usually had. And that was a good thing.

Suddenly I saw two persons sit on the thrones. I literally felt my heart skip a beat.

The person that was sitting in the big throne looked up. He was definitely a male. He had the same light brown skin color as me. He had big, green eyes with orange dots and had raven black, lush curls that that were blocking his eyes slightly and reached until a bit above his shoulders. He was really tall, even when he was sitting. He was really beautiful and had a kind expression on his face. He was wearing a long, black coat and black pants with black shoes. His throne was decorated with plants and fire torches.

The other person that was sitting in the slightly smaller throne also looked up. She was a female. Her look shocked me because she looked exactly like me except for her eyes. Those were icy blue with midnight blue dots. Her eyes were just breathtaking and also had a kind expression on her face. She was wearing a white, ruffled dress with sleeves until her elbows with white, small heels and a flower crown with white roses. Her throne was decorated with ice crystals and there were crystal bowls around her with water. The wind was blowing softly trough her hair and against her dress what made here even look more like a goddess.

I could see that the two persons were siblings, maybe they were even twins. Something about their facial features was exactly the same. Their hair color and skin color were totally the same as well. They were holding each other's hand while looking at my direction. The goddess let loose of the male's hand and stood up from her throne; gracious and elegant. She stretched her arm out and her delicate hand was pointed at my direction. The soft, beautiful smile on her face reminded me of my mother; it made me feel comfortable yet sad.

"_My precious flower. Finally we can meet…"_ She said with her angelic, peaceful voice. Her voice sounded like the orchestra of nature itself and somehow, her voice sounded familiar to me.

I also stretched my arm, slowly narrowing my hand to hers. It looked like I was standing in front of a mirror. Just when our index fingers almost touched each other, a big lightning blinded my eyes.

I felt a light pressure on my chest and before I knew it, I was back at the darkness I was in before. I felt confused about what I just saw.

"_Who were those gorgeous looking people and why did this unusual dream end?"_ I asked myself while trying to move my body. It worked and I kept on turning until I was lying comfortable again. I tried to sleep further; I wanted the dream to continue. I had so many questions.

"_Why was that woman calling me her 'precious flower' and why did she say that we could 'finally meet'?"_ I asked myself again what caused me to get a headache of myself.

Suddenly my eyelids opened slowly. My vision was blurry but soon became clear and sharp. The golden colored ceiling was the first thing I noticed. I let a groan out as I stretched my whole body. Then I looked to the right and noticed that I was lying on a wooden couch with red velvet cushions. In the background I saw that the wall was decorated elegantly.

"Where am I?" I mumbled before I rubbed my eyes and let a yawn out.

"You're at Headmaster Cross's office. Well, the room next to it." A deep voice suddenly said. I didn't expect an answer for the mumbled question. I jerked my head to the left what ended up in getting dizzy.

It was Akatsuki, sitting on the burgundy carpet. His arms were resting in his lap and his legs were cross-legged. I got up on my butt to get a better vision of the room and him.

The whole room had the same design as the wall and the furniture had the same design as the couch. Together with the couch, there were two big chairs next to each other, a small table between them and a salon table in the middle of the room. There were two tall, big windows that made the room complete. It was a very royal looking room.

After looking around in the room, I looked at Akatsuki. He was still sitting on the ground and looked at the door.

"Why are you sitting on the ground instead of sitting on one of those chairs?" I asked him with a dull voice, pointing at the two luxurious, empty chairs.

"Because I would have a better sight of you if I sit on the ground. I had to watch over you while Headmaster Cross talks to Aidou." He said while looking at me again. It was silent for a moment before I realized something.

Mr. Cuddle was still in the forest, alone and unprotected.

"Where is Mr. Cuddle?" I asked with a panicked voice while getting up as fast as possible. I was freaking out right now. How could I forget him?

"What are you talking about?" Akatsuki asked with a confused expression on his face.

"I left him all alone in the forest. Fuck." I growled while running to the door and placing my right hand on the door knob.

"You can't go away now." He said while placing his hand on my shoulder. I threw his hand off me, turned around and grabbed him by the collar.

"Don't tell me what to do, vampire boy. I need to get Mr. Cuddle, whatever it takes." I growled again while looking at him with furious eyes. I wasn't mad at him, I was mad at myself for being so stupid.

But then the door opened.

Headmaster Cross and Aidou were standing in the door opening, their eyes looking questioning at us. I looked at Aidou and he had something in his right hand. It was Mr. Cuddle.

I let the collar of Akatsuki go and snatched Mr. Cuddle out of Aidou's hand. I held him against my cheek while kissing him on the head. I examined him before holding him in my arms.

"What were you doing with him?" I asked while giving him a death glare.

"I found it in the forest after you escaped. I thought it maybe would be yours and took it with me. You better thank me for it." He said before smirking and looking down at me.

"You tried to drink my blood so if you think I'm going to thank you for taking him with you, you're fucking wrong, you vampire creep." I hissed what earned me two surprised looks and one glare.

"Why do you care so much about a stuffed bunny?" He asked while he kept glaring at me.

"It's none of your freakin business." I hissed again while giving him a death glare.

"Can I go back to my room?" I asked after the long, awkward silence.

"No, not yet, Melody. Aidou told me some interesting things and I would like to hear if they are true." Headmaster Cross calmly said what made me calm down for a moment.

"OK." I said with an annoyed voice while glaring at Aidou.

"Please sit down. Maybe this will take longer than five minutes." He said while walking over to one of the chairs. He sat on it and gestured that I should sit too. I walked over to the couch and sat down with a thud. Aidou went to sit on the other chair and Akatsuki sat next to me on the couch.

"What do you want to know?" I asked him while impatiently waiting for his answer.

"Is it true that you have water and air powers? Because that is what Aidou told me." He asked while placing his shoulders on the handrails of the chair and placing his hands under his chin.

"Yes, that's true. But wait… How does he know about my air powers? I felt his presence after I was resting under a tree." I asked again, now looking at Aidou who flinched when our gazes met. I gave him a glare that made him freeze.

"I-I-I…" He stuttered while a red blush appeared on his face.

"I and Hanabusa saw her flying in the air. We were sitting in one of the trees." Akatsuki bluntly said. I looked at him with wide eyes before I looked at Aidou again.

"So you were the ones who were watching me that night." I softly said while a smirk appeared on my face.

"_At least I know who was watching me that night."_ I mentally whispered before I looked up again.

"I'm just being alert since I was attacked by those bloodsuckers." I said what earned me the attention of the three men.

"Aidou and Akatsuki, have you been sneaking out of class?" Headmaster Cross said with a soft yet demanding voice.

"I was searching for Hanabusa because he sneaked out of class. When I found him, he was sitting in a tree." Akatsuki said with a bored expression what earned him a glare of Aidou.

"Is that true, Aidou? Headmaster Cross asked, his attention turning to Aidou while his hands were crossed.

"Y-Y-Yes, Headmaster Cross. Akatsuki didn't do anything wrong." He stuttered while hanging his head in shame.

"Next time you do something prohibited, Aidou, I will report it to Kaname." He said with a slightly threating voice.

"Y-Yes, Headmaster Cross. It won't happen again." He stuttered before looking away from the intense look the Headmaster was giving him.

"Well, Melody. Aidou also told me that you knew some personal information about him. Is that true?" He asked me, his eyes resting on me.

"Yes, that's also true." I answered while looking up from Mr. Cuddle.

"But how do you know that stuff about me?" He exclaimed while standing up from his chair and throwing his hands in the air.

"I just wanted to know why those screaming girls were such a fan of you so I asked around. These girls act like you're Zayn Malik or something." I lied. I knew that Aidou was far more handsome and that these girls had the right to be so loud.

"But no one of those girls knows that I'm an aristocrat with ice powers or that I adore Kaname-sama!" He exclaimed again before he walked up to me, lowered his head to my height and stared in my eyes with suspicion. I kept looking at him with fierce eyes, not wanting to panick.

"_Fuck. I didn't thought about that. How am I going to explain this? Maybe I should tell the truth… Well, a quarter of it."_ I thought before I gave myself a mental bitchslap. Thrice.

"I'm going to tell the three of you something that is forbidden of leaving this room or your mouths. It's a matter of life and death. I don't want any questions after I've finished my story, OK?" I told them with a clear, warning voice. Aidou walked over to his chair and slowly sat down. Their attention was now totally focused on me. I took a deep breath before I began.

"Maybe this sounds very weird to you all but… Your whole dimension, all your lives are a manga in mine. Maybe you won't believe it but it's the reality. I know many things, but I can't say what because it could change the future for the better or worse." I told them while looking at each of them. Their expressions were surprised ones.

"If you don't believe me, I'll tell you something that only you would know. For an example the Triangle of Vampires." I told them before I made a triangle of my fingers. I choose this because it was a save subject. The Headmaster nodded so I could continue.

"_At the very top there are the Level A's; also called the Purebloods. These vampires are respected by every vampire. They don't have a single drop of human blood in them and are very powerful. For example; Kaname Kuran is a much respected Pureblood because he's from the royal Kuran family."_ I told them and continued without waiting for a reaction.

"_Next are the Level B's: also called the nobles or the aristocrats. They have human blood in them but still have powers. Akatsuki for example has fire powers. The Night Class exists out of young aristocrats that support the pacifist ideas of Headmaster Cross. After the aristocrats there are Level C's: the common vampires who have still vampire abilities but have no special powers."_ I told them before taking a deep breath and continued.

"_After the Level C's you have the Level D's: the former humans. These vampires have been bitten by a Pureblood and changed into vampires. Then you have the Level E's; they are former humans that have fallen out of the triangle and became insane vampires that can't control themselves anymore. They attack random people but are stopped by the vampire hunters. These vampire hunters fight with anti-vampire weapons that can kill vampires in an instant."_ I finished before I looked up to see their eyes looking at me and their mouths wide open. It was too funny to see.

"If you don't believe me, its fine with me b-"I was interrupted by Aidou.

"You know so much. Why shouldn't we believe you?" He said before he turned to his left to see Headmaster Cross thinking.

"This is a lot of information you gave us, Melody. This won't leave my mouth, I promise." He told me with an assuring smile.

"Thank you, Headmaster Cross. I appreciate it a lot." I told him while giving him a kind smile.

"This won't leave my mouth too, Melody. And I will keep Aidou's mouth shut about it too." Akatsuki said, giving me a kind smile while placing his hand on my shoulder. A light blush appeared on my face as I gave him a smile back.

"Thank you, Akatsuki." I said while giggling softly, he was so sweet.

"I won't say anything about it too! I swear!" He exclaimed while holding his hand up, the sign that he was swearing it.

"Also thanks to you, Aidou. And sorry for acting so mad to you. It's just that I was mad at myself for leaving Mr. Cuddle alone." I said before giving him a small smile.

"Doesn't matter. You had the right to." I said while shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, Melody, since many students are asking who you are, I said that you were a transfer student from the U.S.A. who was getting used to the school. Even some of the teachers asked it so would you like to go to school here?" He asked with a hopeful smile. He was seriously asking me to go to the school of my dreams. The happiness was almost exploding out of my body.

"Do I have to wear one of those uniforms?" I asked, waiting for a positive answer.

"Yes, you have to." He answered. My heart skipped a beat.

"Count. Me. In." I simply answered, my arms wrapping around Mr. Cuddle tighter.

"I'm glad to hear that. You'll start tomorrow. I already have a school uniform for you and you have the same schedule as Yuki." He told me while standing up and walked out of the door. A couple minutes later he came back with the uniform, some books and some papers.

"Here you go. Your school books, schedules and uniform. Rest good, classes start at 09:30 A.M." He said while standing in front of me. I stood up and wanted to take everything but then a hand stopped me. It was Akatsuki's.

"I'll carry them to her room, Headmaster Cross." He said before letting my arm go and stood up. He took all the school stuff in one hand and the uniform including black socks and shoes in the other. Then he walked out of the door but then stopped to turn around.

"Are you coming or what?" He asked me before he started to walk again.

I ran behind him to catch up with his fast pace. When I was next up to him, we began to walk to the Sun Dorms. I looked at the tall aristocrat in awe. Why did he help me that much?

_**~ Akatsuki's P.O.V. ~**_

As we walked out of the school building, it was silent between us. The train of thoughts I stopped started again.

"_This girl… She knows so much about this dimension. Maybe she even knows the future. But that electric shock was still a surprise to me… Was it a protecting field?" _I thought to myself. I was glad that it stopped me because otherwise, Aidou would've smelled it and I would be in big trouble.

"What's wrong? Is my hair all blown up or something?" She suddenly asked what caused me to snap out of my thoughts. I didn't realize that I was looking constantly at her while I was busy with thinking. Her big chocolate brown hues were now looking right in my orange ones. I felt embarrassed.

"No, it's nothing. I was just thinking…" I mumbled softly.

"About what?" She asked with a curious look on her face. Her face was really cute like that… Wow, Akatsuki, stop thinking like that.

"About that bunny. Why is it so special to you?" I asked her while looking in her eyes. She instantly looked away.

"It has a big emotional value to me. My parents gave it to me when I was four. Two years later my mother passed away from breast cancer. I've always talked to Mr. Cuddle about my feelings when my father was overworking at night. But two weeks ago, my father also passed away. He was murdered in an ally… He was shot six times in the chest…" She told me, her voice getting softer at every word until she whispered the last part and looked at the ground. I shouldn't have asked it in the first place. I felt really sorry for her.

"I'm sorry. It's not my business at all." I whispered, scared that I would say something wrong again. I felt really stupid right now. I looked at her and saw a tear rolling down her cheek. She stopped walking and wiped it away with the sleeve of her jacket. I also stopped walking and walked back to her. Seeing her cry made my heart break.

"Sorry for making you cry, Melody." I whispered as I put the stuff I was carrying on a small bench.

My arms automatically wrapped around her. I was used to hug Ruka when she was crying and Melody needed some comfort. I felt her heartbeat going up and her blood rushing faster. I resisted her sweet smell as I soothed her. She was as tall as Senri, but she still looked so small. After a while, she stopped sobbing and I lowered my arms. I walked to the bench and took the stuff in my hand. Then I walked up to her again.

"Thank you for comforting me, Akatsuki." She said before giving me a kind smile. The smile made my heart skip a beat and my stomach knot.

"No problem. After all, it was my fault." I said before we started walking again.

As we reached the Sun Dorms, I looked at Melody again. She was gazing up the sky, her eyes twinkeling and reflecting the sea of stars. Then she closed her eyes and inhaled the fresh, cool night air and exhaled again. Then she looked at me with a pink blush on her cheeks before she looked away again.

When we were in front of the door where her room was behind, she took out the key and opened the door. Then she walked in the room and switched the light on. She gestured me to come in and so did I.

Her room was plain, but still had a lot of space for one person. Her desk was full of papers en pencils. The desk chair was covered in a pile of clothes as the bed sheets were messy. The bookcase was the only thing that was organized.

"Sorry for all the mess around here. I haven't had any time to clean it up." She said while nervously smiling and walking to me to take the uniform out of my hands. First she walked over to the night desk to place her bunny on it before she walked over to her closet and put the uniform in the closet. Then she walked up to me to take the books and papers out of my hands and placed them on the messy desk.

"No problem. It's nothing like Aidou and his collection of 'broken treasures'." I told her what earned me a giggle. Seeing her giggle was really cute.

"_Akatsuki, Cut. It. Off."_ I mentally said to myself.

"Well, thanks for carrying all those stuff, Akatsuki." She said before she rubbed her eyes and yawned. She looked too cute.

"No problem. Goodbye Melody, see you around." I said before walking to the still half opened door. Then I turned around to face her.

"Bye, Akatsuki." She said before waving. Then I walked out of the door and closed it behind me.

I had a weird feeling while I was running to the Moon Dorms on vampire speed. Somehow, I really wanted to see Melody more. I wondered how she looked in a Day Class outfit…

* * *

_**So, that was it for chapter 13! I hoped you liked it because I worked on it for two days! Can you already see the bonds in the mystery of Betty's dream and the other mystery things in the other chapters? I hope so, because it's getting more interesting!**_

_**More than 5,000 words, I'm so proud! Please leave a review, they encourage me a lot!**_

_**Next Time: Betty is going to Cross Academy! Will she survive while being pushed around in the crowd of screaming girls? Will something extraordinary happen or not? Read it in the next chapter of A Rose Blooming Out Of Season**_

_**Sayonara ! (/^w^)/**_

_**MarkedByAkatsukiKain**_


	16. Chapter 14: First Day At Cross Academy

_**Hellew sweets and beats!**_

_**Ghehehe, I just learned how a blues is built up in Music class... Sorry, I just had to say that xD**_

_**But okay, I'm ready to write chapter 14! Betty has her first day on Cross Academy, woooooh… What will happen? Just find it out yourselves, you lazyasses… Just kidding ;3**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters, Matsuri Hino does and I love her to death. I only own my OC Betty Nena and the other OC's that will come across in this story. I also own the cover image of this story, all drew by me.**_

_**Enjoy yourselves while reading!**_

* * *

_Previously_

_"Well, thanks for carrying all those stuff, Akatsuki." She said before she rubbed her eyes and yawned. She looked too cute._

_"No problem. Goodbye Melody, see you around." I said before walking to the still half opened door. Then I turned around to face her._

_"Bye, Akatsuki." She said before waving. Then I walked out of the door and closed it behind me._

_I had a weird feeling while I was running to the Moon Dorms on vampire speed. Somehow, I really wanted to see Melody more. I wondered how she looked in a Day Class outfit…_

* * *

Chapter 14

"_Did that just really happened? Did I get a hug from Akatsuki?"_

I was sitting on my bed in my PJ's, my cheeks burning red and my lips that couldn't do anything but smile. I was still a bit paralyzed about what happened. Akatsuki hugged me while I was crying… It felt comforting and warm, he smelled like a mixture between roses and mint with a slightly smell of caramel. I could only giggle like a fangirl that's gushing about her idol… And the whole way to the Sun Dorms I could only think about what happened. Even a breath of fresh air couldn't calm my heart down.

After a while I stood up from my bed, totally calmed down, and walked to the closet, opening its doors to take out the outfit I got from Headmaster Cross. I placed it on the bed and just kept looking at it. I was going to school here and I had my own Day Class outfit… This was just too awesome to be true. I touched the soft texture of the outfit and brushed my fingers over the handmade rose buttons. I just looked at the gorgeous outfit in awe for ten minutes. Then I put it carefully in the closet before I began cleaning my room. It was so embarrassing when Akatsuki saw all the mess, I literally was considering if I had to jump out of the window.

After cleaning my room up, I fell onto my bed with a thud, my hands on the back of my head. I was so tired of this night… I looked to the left to see that it was already 01:30 A.M. I closed my eyes to let myself of to sleep, hoping that I would land into that dream again. I had so many questions…. Before I knew it, I fell asleep with my necklace in my hands.

The following morning I woke up, slowly opening my eyes and rubbing them before I stretched my whole body under the warm, cream colored blankets. I got up from bed and stretched again before I let a deep sigh out. I walked to the sink and threw some water in my face to fully wake up. Then I took the school outfit with me to the bathroom and began to shower.

When I was done with putting the outfit on, I brushed my hair before walking to the giant mirror that was located in the bathroom. I looked at myself and turned around to check if everything was at the right place. I tugged a bit on the red bow that was included by the outfit until it looked good enough. I pulled the thigh high socks a bit higher before I tied my shoelaces. I put on my necklace and I clipped the curls that were in front of my eyes onto the back of my head with a red bow hairclip. I checked myself in the mirror one more time before I walked out of the bathroom.

I began to pack all the books I needed that day in my backpack. I also packed a chocolate bar in my backpack; I'm what you say a sweet tooth and I get hungry soon. When I was done with everything, I swung my backpack on my back and took my schedule with the classes I needed to be at in my hand. I slid my phone in one of the pockets of the jacket before I walked over to the night desk to give Mr. Cuddle a kiss on his small head. I looked at the alarm clock and froze.

It was already 08:27 A.M. Shit.

I ran to the door but then stopped. Would it be faster if I jumped out of the window? I didn't even thought about it for a second and ran to the window. I opened them and jumped out of them, my speed being faster than a race car. I used my air powers to get into a tree and jump from one tree to another.

"_Shit, I'm going to be late on my first day here. Why is luck such a player?"_ I thought before I jumped out of the tree and ran into the school building. I was tired and my heart was beating a techno beat. I ran up the stairs while taking a look at the schedule I still had in my hands. I needed to be in room E37 and I didn't know where I needed to go. I looked at my watch and saw that it was already 08:33 A.M. Now I was late at my first day and that wouldn't be a good first impression.

After five minutes I finally found classroom E37. I opened the door before putting my hands on my knees and panting heavily just to get my heartbeat down. Then I felt a lot of eyes staring at me, it felt really uncomfortable. I looked up to see all the students and another man, probably the teacher, staring at me.

"Sorry that I'm late. I couldn't find the classroom." I apologized while bowing before I walked to the teacher and held my hand out.

"Oh, you're the new transfer student, right?" The teacher asked before he shook my hand. He had a firm grip that almost squeezed my hand to pulp. Then he let go and faced the students again.

"Students, this is Melody Nena, the new transfer student from the United States. I hope you will make her feel comfortable and help her if it's required." He said with a loud, bass voice. All the students nodded their heads and began to whisper. I felt… exposed.

"Thank you for accepting me in your class. Please take good care of me." I said before I bowed again. I saw this in anime's and I thought it would be appropriate in this situation.

"Well, just take a seat next to Yuki, who's sitting there." He told me while pointing at the higher seats. Yuki was sitting there with Sayori and Zero was sitting in a seat above them. His head faced the table and his head was resting on his arms. He was probably sleeping, something Yuki was doing too. I walked up the stairs that made me come closer to the seat with every step I took. When I took my seat, I looked at Sayori who gave a kind smile.

"Hello. I'm Sayori Wakaba, nice to meet you." She said before holding out her hand. I shook her hand softly, giving her a small smile.

"Hello, Sayori. I'm Melody Nena, nice to meet you too." I told her while letting her hand go. Then I looked at Yuki, who was sleeping comfortable. Then I looked behind me to see Zero glaring at me with sleepy eyes. His aura felt gloomy.

"What?" I asked in an annoying voice. I didn't like it when someone glares at me, it makes me get attitude.

"Mmm…" He murmured while shrugging. Then he looked at Yuki before rested his head on his arms again. I understand his situation, so I would let it go. This time.

"We'll start with Math today." The teacher said while writing something on the board with a chalk stick. I slapped myself on my forehead, I was horrible in math. My teacher at my last school even advised me to search for a professional math teacher for some extra tutoring. I was a hopeless case at math.

After Math, we had History. It was very interesting to hear about the Japanese history instead of the random American and European history I was taught at my old school. This was way more awesome.

After Math, History, Biology and English we had lunch break. The canteen was full of Day Class girls and boys. I bought my lunch before sitting at one of the tables that were free from any students. I wanted to be alone but again, luck was not on my side today. I saw Yuki and Sayori waving to me before walking up to my direction. I waved back hesitantly with a fake smile on my face. I wasn't really in the mood to chat.

"Hey, Melody. Can we sit here?" Yuki asked, a bright smile appearing on her face.

"Sure, why not?" I answered before taking a bite out of my grilled sandwich with double cheese. Yuki and Sayori sat down in front of me at the other side of the table. I took a sip of blackberry flavored vitamin water while listening what Yuki was talking about.

"But Yuki… Why don't you ask Headmaster Cross to add another prefect to help you and Zero? It's almost St. Chocolate's Day and you know how chaotic the girls are to try to give their chocolates to the Night Class." Sayori said, her eyes looking questioning at Yuki's auburn eyes.

"_It's almost St. Chocolate's Day… I'm at the beginning of the story."_ I thought to myself while taking another bite out of my sandwich.

"Well… I've asked it a lot of times since Zero doesn't show up or comes very late but it's kind of complicated..." Yuki said while scratching the back of her head. Yuki of course couldn't tell Yori about the fact that the Night Class students are vampires.

"I understand. Being a prefect is a demanding job." Yori said before her eyes trailed off.

"Melody? How's it like in America?" Yori suddenly asked me, her calm eyes looking into mine. I snapped out of my thoughts and tried to remember what she asked.

"Yeah, it's… Cool I guess. But it's far more awesome here." I told her before giving her a kind smile. Then I took a sip out of my bottle.

"It's so funny how you talk English! It's so… calm and chill." Yuki told me what made me feel confused. Should I take it as a compliment?

"It is? I just murmured a bit but normally I talk just like this." I said with my normal English voice, what sounded very polite to me.

"Oh, but still, it's not the British one we are taught here." She said what made me giggle a bit. It was true, everyone talked here with a British like accent. That I didn't realize that.

School ended at 05:30 P.M. I was sleepy from looking at a book for too long. As I walked to the school buildings gate, I heard a rushing sound coming from somewhere and that meant only one thing. The Night Class.

As I walked closer to the school building's gate, the rushing sound became more like screaming. When I was almost at the gate, I saw some Day Class guys sitting under a tree. The looks on their faces were a mixture of the feelings of depressing, annoyance, sadness and gloominess. The aura around them felt exactly like the feelings that were printed on their faces.

"_Why are these girls such a fan of those Night Class guys?"_

"_Why isn't there any girl that's not interested in them?"_

"_Damn those Night Class guys."_

"_I'll probably never get any chocolates of one of the girls."_

And those were only a couple of the depressing comments that were made by the guys. I felt sorry for them but hey, the Night Class boys were freakin attractive. I decided to walk over to them to make them a bit happy. Partly because I didn't plan to go trough the sea of girls anytime soon.

"Hey." I said before I sat down in front of them. They had surprised looks on their faces.

"Hey. Hello. Hi. Hey. Sup. H-Hello." They all said to me with a smile on their face. I just gave them a small, kind smile back.

"They're annoying, huh?" I said to them while pointing at the giant crowd of screaming girls with my index finger.

"Yeah, they are. But if they would scream for us, I wouldn't mind it." A boy with short, black hair murmured before looking at me in the eyes.

"You're the new transfer student, right?" Another boy with dark blonde hair asked me.

"Yes, I'm Melody Nena. Nice to meet you all." I said before I shook all of their hands, one by one. They all gave me a kind smile, one boy was even blushing. Then I put my hand in my backpack and searched for my XL chocolate bar. I heard them say that they would never get any chocolate of a girl, so I'll give them some to make them feel better. I finally felt the bar and took it out of my backpack.

"I heard you guys say that you would never get chocolate from a girl." I said while opening the package and breaking the chocolate bar in pieces. Then I gave everyone a piece of the praline filled chocolate.

"Here you go. I hope you guys feel a bit better." I said while giving them the kindest smile I could make. They all were blushing a deep scarlet color while staring at me with wide eyes. I had to say, they were cute.

"Arigatou, Melody-chan!" They all said in chorus while bowing their head. Did they just say 'Melody-chan'? It sounded cute and I felt a kind of flattered.

"No thanks, you guys." I said with a light blush on my face before I got up from the soft grass and brushed my skirt off. Then I swung my backpack on my back.

"Where are you going, Melody-chan?" The boy with black hair asked with a questioning voice.

"I'm going to my room, I'm a bit tired." I said before I turned around to walk away. Then I turned around once more.

"I hope I made you guys feel a bit better. Don't pull such a depressed face, a happy face looks way cuter." I said to them before I waved at them. They waved back with a pink blush on their cheeks. Then I turned around and started to walk.

"_Well, at least you made someone happy today, Betty."_ I thought while feeling good about myself.

I tried to squeeze myself trough the crowd of Day Class girls, my ears throbbing from all those high pitched screams. I was pushed around and started to get irritated. My irritation level reached a height I haven't felt since that day that some kind of junkie kept talking at me in the bus. I eventually ended up beating him a couple of times on his head but I guess he didn't felt it at all because he was definitely drunk. But this was getting over that limit.

When I was pushed again by someone, this time hard, I had enough.

"Can't you just… SHUT YOUR FUCKING ASSES UP?! JESUS CHRIST, CAN'T YOU JUST STOP SCREAMING FOR ONE MINUTE?! FOR GOD SAKE, JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I screamed what made everyone peering at me. My sudden outburst got every one's attention, inclusive the attention of the Night Class. Now I felt like I was exhibited in a museum. I closed my eyes to calm down and inhaled and exhaled before I opened them again.

"Finally, some rest for my ears. If you can excuse me, I want to go to my room." I politely said before I walked past the now quiet girls. I walked out of the gate and as I was getting further away, the eyes that were burning holes in my back became less intense.

I was lying on my bed reading the first three volumes of Bloody Kiss. It was a funny but also a romantic manga. I liked it a lot. But as I was thinking about what happened today, I heard someone knocking on my door. I lied the manga down and walked to the door. Then I opened it to see Headmaster Cross standing in front of me with a big smile on his face.

"Good evening, Melody!" He said while being all hyper. I wasn't in the mood for any of that.

"Good evening, Headmaster Cross." I politely said before I bowed.

"I actually wanted to ask you something that's very important." He said without being all bright and roaming around like a skippyball. I nodded my head to gesture that he could continue with his question.

"Since a couple of months, Yuki has asked me if I could add a new member to the Disciplinary Committee. I know it's a hard and demanding job, both for Yuki and Zero. Even though I considered it a lot of times, I couldn't find anyone in the school who would be fit to be a prefect. But since you can protect yourself well and since you know the Night Class secret, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to join the Disciplinary Committee." He told me with a slightly begging expression on his face. It made me laugh inside my head.

"Can I wear one of those badass armbands Yuki and Zero wear too?" I asked hopefully, hoping he would say yes. That armband would make the whole outfit complete and sure; I wanted to patrol around the school at night. It sounded great and I would be able to get along with Yuki and Zero. I want to help Zero as much as possible so he wouldn't burst out in anger in front of Yuki too much.

"Of course! Here it is!" He said while pulling the armband out of the pocket of his knitted sweater. He put it in my outstretched right hand and gave me his bright, bright smile.

"Thank you, Headmaster Cross. I will protect the Night Class secret with all the power I have." I said before I bowed again and gave him a small smile. This was going to be tiring but hey, I could at least watch some scenes that were going to happen.

"I'm very grateful, Melody. And please, protect Yuki for me. She can be reckless sometimes." He said before letting a chuckle out.

"Well then. You'll start tonight at 08:00 P.M. with patrolling around the school building. You'll definitely meet Yuki or Zero there. If there are any Day Class girls, bring them to the Sun Dorms as soon as possible. If there are situations that you have to use your powers, please do so." He explained with a serious expression on his face. I knew that he was dead serious about this so I listened to every word he said. If any vampire would attack, he wouldn't even know what would overcome him or her.

"I'll do that. Thank you for trusting me with this important job, Headmaster Cross." I said to him what made his hard, serious look go soft in an instant.

"I'm counting on you, Melody." He said with a whisper before he turned around and walked away. I kept staring at his slender figure until he disappeared out of my sight.

"_Well Betty, you've just got your cosplay costume complete." _I thought to myself while letting a chuckle out. I looked at the armband before I closed the door and walked over to my bed to pick up the manga's. Then I walked over to the bookcase and put them into the right place again.

I picked up the Day Class outfit's jacket from my well made-up bed. Then I put it on and buttoned it up. Then I put on the armband and looked at it in the mirror above the sink. It looked like I was going to a cosplay convention.

I jumped out of the window and landed gentle on the forest green grass. I looked around for any Day Class girl before I began to run in the direction of the school building. When I was there I put my hands on my knees and panted heavily. I was never good at P.E. and I never will.

I decided to walk around the school building instead of running. As I walked around, I gazed up the sky. There were a lot of stars tonight and it looked like I was in the air, watching the sea flow while the sunrays made the salt, dark colored water look like there were glitters all over it. It looked breathtaking. The moon was at his first quarter so that would mean it would be full moon in two weeks or so.

I kept roaming around like this until I heard giggles coming from somewhere. I focused my hearing on the faint giggles; they were coming from somewhere further in the south. I inhaled and exhaled before I made the air push me to make me rush faster to the place where the giggles came from. I had a bad feeling about this.

_**~ Akatsuki's P.O.V. ~**_

I was sitting in class, almost falling asleep from boredom. I knew these subjects by heart, partly because I always had to study with Hanabusa about several subjects. I yawned while running my hand trough my ginger hair. I looked around in class and saw almost everybody falling asleep slowly. Then I stared to think about random stuff.

"_That girl really has some guts. Screaming that the Day Class girls had to shut the fuck up, it was funny to see how such a loud voice could come from a girl like her. After she left like nothing happened, we walked to the school building in peace and our ears finally had some rest. Ruka always wanted to scream to the Day Class crowd like that but since Kaname said she had to hold in, she didn't do anything about it. I had to say, Melody looked cute in a Day Class outfit…"_

I was thinking like this for a while and imagining Melody in her Day Class outfit until I felt someone tugging on my sleeve. It was Aidou.

"Hey, Akatsuki. Shall we sneak out of class? It's getting too boring." Hanabusa whispered in my ear. I nodded my head in agreement. I was almost falling asleep like the others. We stood up from our chair and sneaked out of the window. When we were on the ground, we started to walk.

Suddenly I smelled blood.

It was faint but it was still blood. Hanabusa was already walking in the direction where the luring smell came from. I actually wanted to stop him but since he can be as stubborn as hell, I let him do what he wanted this time. If it would get out of hand I still could stop him. I followed him as he kept walking in front of me. When we were at the place where the bloody smell came from, I saw that small prefect standing in front of two Day Class girls.

"Ah… So that smell came from here…" Aidou said before closing his eyes and inhale deep. He was craving for blood, which was for sure.

"Don't you dare to touch them Aidou!" The dark brown haired prefect exclaimed while pointing her index finger at him. In a second, he grabbed the arm of Yuki. He held her hand in front of his mouth.

"It's not their blood. It's yours. So… Tempting…" He whispered before he licked her hand. She struggled to escape her arm from his grip, but he was too strong. The two Day Class girls looked like they were going to faint at any moment.

"Your blood tastes sweet. Can I have some of your neck?" He whispered before his fangs appeared. The Day Class girls fainted before I looked away, not really wanting to see it. Just when I thought that I would hear a scream of the prefect, a strong wind passed me by. I instantly turned around to see that Aidou was caught by the back of his collar by Melody. She held Yuki in a protecting position behind her back.

"Hanabusa Aidou. You know that drinking blood is prohibited, right?" She said to him with a sweet yet creepy voice. She looked like she was going to explode at any moment. Then I saw that she was wearing one of those prefect armbands. Was she a prefect?

"How many times do you want to be stabbed with an anti vampire weapon?" She said before throwing him on the ground like a piece of trash. She looked furious and just when I thought that she didn't notice me, she glared at me with a glare that could kill.

"And you? What do you have to say about this?" She asked me while crossing her arms. She looked really intimidating like that.

"Uhhh…" I said while scratching the back of my head. I hadn't anything to say that wouldn't make her explode.

"Don't 'uhhh' me! Why didn't you just stop him? You knew that it was prohibited and why are you guys actually out of class?! I'm so going to report this to Headmaster Cross!" She exclaimed while walking back and forth and making gestures with her arms.

When she calmed down, she walked back to Yuki and checked her wound. Then she untied her red bow and tied it around the hand of Yuki gently while murmuring something under her breath. It sounded a bit like 'Just wait until Kaname shows his head around here. You guys will be in big trouble.'

Just when she was finished with Yuki, Kaname showed up. He looked annoyed.

"Yuki? Are you alright?" He asked calmy while walking towards her and Melody's direction.

"I'm alright! Melody just took care of it so I'm fine!" She said while saluting with her injured hand. Sometimes I ask myself if she's really that happy or that she's just faking it.

"Thank you for your help, Melody." He said to her what made her jerk up a little.

"That's my job. I hope you'll punish Aidou hard enough, Kuran-senpai." She said before she bowed and gave one of her kind smiles to him what made my heart skip a beat. Aidou flinched at what she said and glared at her. She just gave him a smug smirk back and pulled Yuki's arm.

"Come on, Yuki, let's go. I think we're done here." She said before she looked at me in the eyes for a second while mouthing a 'sorry'. Then she turned around and walked into the woods, still holding Yuki by her arm. I looked at her back until she and Yuki totally disappeared in the woods.

"Well, Aidou. That's going to be an interesting conversation with Headmaster Cross." Kaname said while putting a hand on Aidou's shoulder. He instantly jerked up and looked like he was going to die.

"Akatsuki, go back to class. I'll take care of Aidou and the fainted Day Class girls." He demanded while looking at me with wine red eyes. I bowed before I walked away from the open spot in the woods.

"_Even though she gave a lecture to me, she did save me from a talk with Headmaster Cross and Kaname. I should thank her… But how?" _ I thought while walking into the school building.

"_Why does she make my heart flutter?" _

* * *

_**Well, that was it for chapter 14! I hope you liked it and please leave a review, they encourage me a lot! More than 4,500 words, bitches! Sorry, just had to let that go xD**_

_**Next time: It's almost St. Chocolate's Day! Will Betty survive under her first day as prefect and who the hell are 'Ryuu' and 'Ryutaro'? You'll read it next time in A Rose Blooming Out Of Season.**_

_**Sayonara! (/^0^)/**_

_**MarkedByAkatsukiKain**_


	17. Chapter 15: Another Kind Of Nightmare

_**Heeeeeeeeeeyya!**_

_**I'm feeling a bit sick and tired, but I'm pumped to write this chapter! I hope it will be an enjoyable chap. Thanks for all the reviews I got for chapter 14, I really appreciate them!**_

_**Before I get started, I just want to express my love for the anime band UxMishi. I looooooooove their songs and especially 'Yume No Hana' makes me giddy! (/^o^)/ They're from the anime Kaichou Wa Maid Sama, so if you want to search it up, here ya go! I recommend listening 'Akane' first, it's such an awesome song!**_

_**Let's get started with chapter 15, hope you like it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters, Matsuri Hino does and I love her to death. I only own my OC Betty Nena and the other OC's that will come across in this story. I also own the cover image of this story, all drew by me.**_

* * *

_Previously_

_"Well, Aidou. That's going to be an interesting conversation with Headmaster Cross." Kaname said while putting a hand on Aidou's shoulder. He instantly jerked up and looked like he was going to die._

_"Akatsuki, go back to class. I'll take care of Aidou and the fainted Day Class girls." He demanded while looking at me with wine red eyes. I bowed before I walked away from the open spot in the woods._

_"__Even though she gave a lecture to me, she did save me from a talk with Headmaster Cross and Kaname. I should thank her… But how?" __I thought while walking into the school building._

_"__Why does she make my heart flutter?" _

* * *

Chapter 15

"_I love you, my precious." My mom said while stroking my hair._

"_What is love, Mommy?" I asked, confused by the new word._

_She smiled. "That's when someone's very close to your heart and makes you feel comfortable in their presence." She told me while laying her hand on my cheek._

"_So… That means I make you feel good?" I asked hopefully._

"_Yes, sweetie, you do." She said before she hugged me._

"_You make me feel good, Mommy. I love you too." I said before I hugged her back. I snuggled into her stomach before I closed my eyes._

"_I love you, Mommy."_

Why does this memory always come back when I sleep? The smile of my mom in the memory is cruel and makes every inch of my heart bleed. Even if this memory looked like a childhood memory, for me it felt like it came out of another life. My heart aches in pain every time I remember this and all the other memories that should be locked up deep inside my head. But my sleep is the key to open the heavy door again.

My body was sleeping, but my thoughts were awake. Everywhere I looked inside my head, it was black. The darkness was scaring me. Suddenly the darkness disappeared and instead of darkness, I found myself somewhere in a forest. The intense green leaves of the enormous trees surrounded me. I looked around and saw bright flowers everywhere I looked on the soft, green grass. The flowers were in colors I've never seen before. They were so bright that I had to blink a couple of times to get out of the trance I was in. The sun shone down on the forest what made everything look even more like a fairytale.

"_I've never had such dreams like these before. I like it." _I thought to myself.

I walked further into the forest and I came at an open spot. There now there were orchids in all kinds of colors. Orchids are my favorite flowers. When I looked up again, I saw two figures sitting at the middle of the open spot. I hesitated but took a few steps forward to take a better look.

It were the same gorgeous male and female that I saw in the other dream. The female was wearing a beautiful pale pink summer dress with thin straps and wore white sandals. Her hair was loose and she had white rose petals in her hair. She looked like me but then the better version. She was sitting in a gracious position next to the male. He was wearing the same clothes again as the last time I saw him in my dream. He was drop-dead gorgeous as he smiled, his pearl white teeth showing. But my attention was attracted to what was sitting on his lap. Or better, who.

It was a little boy, maybe at the age of two or three. He had the same black, lush curls as the male, also until a bit above his shoulders. His eyes were dark forest green that shaded to a lighter green. His eyes were big and long, black lashes framed them. He had chubby cheeks that were slightly covered with a pink shade. He was so adorable that I wanted to die of too much cuteness. He was giggling so cute that you could see his four front teeth. He was perfect, just like the pair that kept smiling to him. I guess that they were his parents; he looked so much like them. The little fellow was wearing a white blouse with a light blue sweater and mahogany brown pants that were until his knees. He wore small, black lace-up shoes with white socks. He was by far the most adorable toddler I've ever seen.

I slowly walked over to them, taking small steps in their direction. I wanted to hug this small child, no matter what. It seemed like they didn't notice my presence, maybe they couldn't see me. I had so many questions I wanted to ask to the gorgeous woman. Now I was in front of them, kneeling down until I was at the same height as them. I looked at the little boy's face and slowly narrowed my hand to his face. I was so in trance by his beauty…

But when I touched his cheek, the dream changed. It became a nightmare.

I was now in a large hall. Everywhere I looked, the room had a scarlet glow. I got up from the ground while clutching my head. Just when I wanted to walk, I looked down to see something that made me scream. The gorgeous male and little boy were lying on the ground lifelessly, blood all over and underneath their body. I looked at them in horror and bent down next to the little boy.

"_What should I do now? I'm scared…"_ I thought before a whisper snapped me out of my thoughts.

"_Mommy… Mommy…" _A whisper like child voice said. It came from the small boy who was looking above him with a painful expression on his face. His small chest kept going up and down as he tried to get some air. He was in a lot of pain, which was for sure. I had so much pity towards him that there were tears that prickled my eyes. I tensed when I heard screaming coming from somewhere. It was the scream of the female.

"_RYUU__**(1)**__! RYUTARO__**(2)**__!"_ She screamed while running to the two bodies. I stood up to give her some space. She held both their hands and kept letting out painful screams that made the scene even bloodier. Somehow I could feel the pain she was feeling. It hurt and tears streamed down my face, I couldn't stop.

"_WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE TO YOU!?" _She screamed before she looked up with tears in her eyes. I first thought that she was glaring at me but soon enough I realized she glared at something that was behind me. I immediately felt a dark aura behind me.

I slowly turned around to see a long, slender silhouette standing in an open door. I could make out that it was a male, but further than that I couldn't describe the dark figure. The dark figure began to walk forward. First I thought that the figure would walk towards her, but then it stopped next to me. I froze and held my breath.

"_I will get you too… Melody." _He whispered in my ear with a deep, evil sounding voice. His cold breath tickled my ear and the fact that he was talking to me terrified me. This dream was scaring the fucking fudge out of me.

I turned around to see that the two lifeless bodies were gone but instead they were replaced by two piles of fire colored glittery dust. Were they vampires?

"_RYUU! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS!"_ The female screamed while picking some dust up from the small pile and clenching her fist. _"Ryutaro, my baby…" _She whispered before she closed her eyes.

"_Soon enough, Melody… Soon. Enough." _The dark voice said before I shocked out of my sleep.

I screamed as I fell out of my bed, rolling onto the carpet that covered the ground of my room. I clutched my head and looked at my body to check if everything was alright. Then I felt something on my face, something like water. It were tears, salty tears.

I calmed down as I climbed up my bed again. I wiped the remaining tears on my cheeks away as I looked at the alarm clock. It was 02:47 A.M. I knew that I wouldn't fall asleep anymore after this horror movie of a dream.

"That was just plain, damn creepy." I said to myself before I looked at my hands. They were trembling. That dark voice kept wandering around in my head.

"_I will get you too… Melody."_ _"Soon enough, Melody… Soon. Enough."_

Those threats made me feel all tensed up. I couldn't relax anymore and fall asleep. I was doomed to stay up the rest of the night, thinking about that deep, dark, evil voice. I've never had these kinds of nightmares before. My random nightmares always had something to do with my parents and how I lost them. They came so many times that I got used to waking up around 02:00 A.M., screaming and crying. The nightmares I had also involved demons with terrifying faces and monsters that you only would expect in hell. But now it was different. This was a new kind and that was the main reason why I couldn't sleep anymore.

I got up from my bed and decided to draw a bit to get trough the night. I switched the light on and walked over to my desk and sat down at my cold desk chair. I grabbed some paper and some pencils and began to sketch some VK characters. As I was drawing my thoughts trailed off.

"_It was so funny to see Aidou totally defenseless… I don't like him. Not at all."_ I thought before I thought about what happened after Yuki and I walked away from the uncomfortable scene.

_**~ Flashback ~**_

"_**Thank you for saving me from Ido- I mean Aidou-senpai, Melody." Yuki said as we walked trough the dark woods. I let her injured hand go a couple of minutes ago. Headmaster Cross was right, Yuki can be really reckless.**_

"_**No thanks. That jackass tried to bite me too, you know." I said as we slowed down our paces. Now we were walking next to each other.**_

_**She giggled as she held her hands in front of her mouth. "You don't like Aidou-senpai, right?" She asked as she kept giggling.**_

"_**No way in heaven or hell that I will ever like that jerk." I scoffed before crossing my arms. I really wanted to punch Aidou in the face on that moment and I had done it for sure if Kaname didn't show his big head around. I just played polite, I really didn't want him as an enemy; he's as scary as a hell can be.**_

"_**Well, you are going to see him every day now that you're a prefect. Wait… Since when did you become a prefect?" She asked as kept looking at me with questioning eyes.**_

"_**Since this evening." I bluntly said to her. What? It's the truth.**_

"_**But why didn't Headmaster Cross tell me anything?" She asked while her eyes were trailing off.**_

"_**He… He wanted it to be a surprise. Y-Yeah, because you kept asking it and he just wanted to surprise you with it." I lied while stuttering; I was a really bad liar when it comes on suddenly made up lies.**_

"_**Oh, that's so nice of him! I should thank him for that. I'm happy that I finally have some help because Zero is almost never there. Thank you for becoming a prefect, Melody!" She said before she hugged me. It felt like… I was a big sister for a moment. I lightly hugged her back.**_

"_**You're welcome. I saw that you were having a hard time dealing with those girls and with my help they won't even move from their places." I said as we let each other go. I was actually happy that I could protect Yuki, it felt good.**_

"_**I hope so. They are really tough to deal with but after you're sudden outburst from today, I'm sure that you will." She said before we reached the Sun Dorms. We walked inside before we stopped.**_

"_**Okay, Melody. Get some good rest for tomorrow. I will explain the details about the Disciplinary Committee tomorrow morning. I will pick you up from your room at 08:00 A.M." She explained as she walked me to my room. Then she turned around to face me.**_

"_**Is that OK with you?" She asked me. **_

"_**That's OK." I said before taking out my key and opening the door.**_

"_**Okay! See you tomorrow, Melody!" She said before she turned around and walked away.**_

"_**See you tomorrow, Yuki." I said before I closed the door of my room. I changed into my PJ's and before I knew it, I was fast asleep.**_

_**~ End flashback ~**_

I already accomplished something. I kept Akatsuki out of trouble by only naming Aidou. I didn't like the fact that Akatsuki always had to be the 'victim of circumstances' only because Aidou behaves like a child without any proper manners. I felt sorry for giving him a lecture and I hope he saw that I mouthed a sorry to him. But I acted like this because I was mad at that Aidou.

I stopped with thinking and got up from the chair. I took a shower before I walked over to my closet and changed into my school outfit. I had nothing to do so I read some manga. This time it was Kaichou Wa Maid Sama, this was actually the first manga I read with comedy in it. It's so funny and I still laugh about the jokes.

Before I knew it, it was already 07:30 A.M. I brushed my hair and put my shoes and necklace on before I checked myself in the mirror. I always have my necklace under my clothes, it feels safe. Yuki still had my bow, so I had to wait with finishing my routine. Just at 08:00 A.M. I heard a soft knock on the door. I walked over to the door and opened it. It was Yuki, her hands holding the red piece I needed to finish my outfit.

"Ohayou, Melody! Are you ready for your first day as a prefect?" She asked as she smiled cheekily and held out her hands to give me the red piece. I gladly took it and tied it until I had made a bow out of it.

"Ohayou, Yuki. I guess I'm ready." I said before I tugged a bit on my skirt.

Then Yuki started walking and I walked next to her. She explained every detail about being a prefect and other random things I already knew. She also told me about St. Chocolate's Day and that it would be tomorrow. I was pretty excited to use my air powers to hold up those screaming fangirls. When I said that they wouldn't move from their places, I meant it.

When we reached the school building's gate, I instantly wasn't sure about it anymore. It looked like eternity before the sea of girls would end. Yuki and I looked at each other before we ran trough the sea of girls and tried to hold them into place. I don't understand how Yuki can't be deaf by now; my ears were throbbing so hard that even my body started to throb. When I was getting tired, I used my air powers to make an airwall between the girls and the path that the Night Class had to walk. It worked. They couldn't move any further and I finally had some rest.

I saw Yuki on the wall, blowing on her whistle and yelling something about not giving chocolate to the Night Class until tomorrow. Then that girl with two braids and glasses tried to climb up the wall, trying to get her chocolates over the massive wall. I had to say, she was brave. I knew what was going to happen now. Zero would catch her in 3, 2, 1…

And as I predicted, Zero caught her just in time. I saw Zero glaring at her before she ran away. He really needs to stop glaring so much.

I ran up to Yuki and Zero who were arguing now. Then Zero stopped to narrow his eyes at me. He looked at my prefects' armband before he looked at Yuki for an explanation.

"Oh, Zero. I forgot to tell you that we have a new member of our team." She said as she was referring to me. I just gave a smile at him, even though that wasn't going to stop him from glaring.

"Does she know about 'them'?" She said as he referred to the Night Class.

"Yes, I do. You also can ask me instead of Yuki." I said as I put my hands on my hips. I didn't like it when someone would ignore me on purpose.

"Whatever." He mumbled before he walked away. I kept glaring at his back until he disappeared.

"Sorry for his behavior! He's always like this!" Yuki exclaimed as she scratched the back of her head. Then she looked at something behind me.

"Cripes! The girls are getting in the way and the Night Class can come out any moment!" She said as she ran to her side of the path. She struggled with stopping them as she stretched her arms out.

Then I looked at my side and saw that the airwall wasn't there anymore. Shit, I didn't concentrated enough so the airwall has disappeared. I ran to my side and couldn't concentrate enough because of all those high-pitched screams. Now I knew how it is for Yuki stop these girls every morning and every afternoon. It was tiring.

When the Night Class appeared, all hell broke loose. I was pushed down to the ground and they tried to walk over me, but I got up and pushed them back in place again. I watched as the Night Class walked past me, their eyes looking questioning at my back. I turned around to see Aidou in front of me. As I struggled to keep the girls in place, I glared at him.

"Thanks for getting me into trouble, Melody." He mocked as I gave him a smug smirk.

"You're welcome, Aidou-senpai." I said with a sarcastic sweet voice. I loved to annoy him, especially on occasions like this. He gave me a glare before he turned around and stomped away.

"Good morning, Melody." Akatsuki said as he gave me his charming smile. I felt my cheeks burn up.

"G-Good morning, Kain-s-senpai." I stuttered as I was keeping the girls in place. But because I was distracted, the girls pushed me to the ground.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he kneeled down and held his hand out. I looked up and we just gazed at each other for a second before I took his hand and got up. When I was on my feet again I brushed my skirt off and lowered my head, not wanting him to see that I was blushing.

"Yes, I'm alright. But I think you need to catch up with your class." I said as I pointed at the group of Night Class students who already were walking to the Moon Dorms.

"Oh, that's right. Take care, Melody." He said before he fastened his pace to catch up with his class. I just kept looking at his tall figure until it disappeared. Then I felt a lot of people giving me a death glare. When I turned around I saw a bunch of Day Class girls glaring at me. They were probably Kain fans.

"Why does Wild-senpai talks to you, new prefect?" A girl asked me while she kept glaring at me. I heard a lot of 'yeah's' coming from the girls.

"He was just being polite, something that you girls obviously aren't." I said as I gave them a death glare. They flinched before I turned around and pushed them back again. The Night Class was out of sight so I could stop pushing them. I wiped of some sweat from my forehead before walking to Yuki.

"That felt like a whole month exercise." I said as I took a deep breath. I was already tired but I still had a whole school day to go.

"Don't worry! You'll get used to it. Shall we go to class?" She said before she picked up her books that were lying under a tree. I nodded and swung my backpack I brought with me on my back. Then we walked to our classroom.

When we sat down, we greeted Yori and talked a bit about tomorrow. Yuki asked if I could help her with making chocolates. I had some experience because my aunt and I followed a 'making sweets' class when it was almost Valentine's Day. We wanted to surprise my dad with self-made chocolates, so that's why. I wasted a lot of chocolate bars but eventually I became skilled in it. When my father was away for work I always made chocolates of all kinds, most of the time it was out of boredom. My father always enjoyed eating them and even asked if I could make some for his boss. So I was happy to help Yuki with it.

The rest of the day was really boring and I fell asleep between classes. After doing my prefects job after school I walked to my room to wear some comfortable clothes. I changed into a baby blue colored hoodie with flappy bunny ears, black skinny jeans and my old, black Chuck Taylors. I tied my hair into a high bun and checked myself in the mirror before walking out of my room.

When I was outside, Yuki came walking up to me. She would walk me to Headmaster Cross's house because I simply didn't know where it actually was. When we reached the house, Yuki opened the door and instantly walked upstairs.

"I'm going to change into other clothes. Just wait there, okay?" She said before I nodded. Then she walked further up the stairs. I just kept waiting and looked around me. It was a cozy looking home but one question popped up in my mind.

Why is everything so frilly and pink around here? It looks like an over aged woman furnished it… Well, I actually could expect that from Headmaster Cross.

Then Yuki came down the stairs wearing an orange shirt with beige skinny jeans and black flat shoes. Then she walked to a room and gestured that I had to come too. I walked to her as she walked into the room.

I found myself in a large kitchen. In the middle of the kitchen there was a big, white sink and all the stuff we needed were already on it. There were four big chocolate bars, all the kitchenware we needed, eatable decorations and ingredients we needed to make fillings for the chocolates.

Yuki handed me an apron and I tied it around myself. Then we started to warm up some chocolate in a bowl. When the chocolate was cooled down enough, we start to make the chocolate. Yuki encouraged herself while she was being hyper. That earned her a free fall and she broke some bowls. I helped her up but not before I laughed about how she looked. All the chocolate fell over her apron and there even was a bit of chocolate on her face. It was hilarious.

As we were forming the chocolate out of the now paste like dark brown substance, I looked at how Yuki was doing. Her chocolates didn't look too well, so I decided to help.

"Don't roll them up, Yuki. Use the flatness of the table to make them look neater. Maybe you first should do the praline first and then dip them in the chocolate." I explained to her as I gave her an example.

"Oh, that makes sense. Thanks for your tip, Melody." She said before she gave me a kind smile. I returned the smile and got back to the chocolates.

"I've done this many times before. It's something that I did a lot back home when my father was at work." I murmured to her while putting all my chocolates in a row. I decorated them with small white chocolate flowers. Then I put them in the fridge to cool them down.

"Do you miss your home back in America?" Yuki suddenly asked after a small silence. My heart skipped a beat.

"No, actually." I bluntly said. I hoped that she wouldn't ask any further but luck and I are not what you say 'good friends'.

"Why not?" She asked before she laid her not good-looking chocolate down.

I inhaled and exhaled before I gave an answer. "A week before I came here… My father passed away. My mother already passed away a long time ago and the only family I have now is my aunt. So that's why I don't miss it." I told her before looking down. Tears were irritating my eyes but I quickly blinked them away.

"Oh… I'm sorry, Melody." Yuki said with guilt in her voice. She didn't have to worry about me; she had to worry more about herself.

"Doesn't matter. It's not your fault so you don't have to apologize." I whispered as I clenched my fist, not wanting to cry in front of Yuki. I made a promise to myself that I would be like a doll, not a drama-queen.

But I couldn't hold myself anymore. Before I knew it, tears were streaming down my face. I wiped them away but they kept on coming. My eyes were like waterfalls. Yuki noticed that I was crying and gave me a strong hug. She was pretty strong for such a small girl.

"I'm so sorry, Melody." She whispered in my ear. We kept on standing like this for a while before she let me go. Then she wiped away a tear from my flushed cheek. She gave me a warm smile.

"Maybe we could stop for today." She said as she took all her chocolates and threw them in a trash bin.

"No, we can continue. Don't worry." I told her as she shook her head.

"It's OK. I'll buy some chocolates tomorrow morning, don't worry about it!" She said as she kept smiling brightly. She really is a bright girl. I'm sorry for her because her future won't be like this.

"Are you sure? You can have my chocolates if you want to." I asked her before I walked to the fridge and got my plate with chocolates out.

"No, no, no! You can have them!" She said as she held her hands in front of her and waved them quickly from the left to the right.

"Okay." I said before I put all the chocolates in a box. Then I gave Yuki a chocolate and gestured that she had to try it. Then she took a bite.

"Woahh! It's delicious!" She said before she popped the remaining chocolate in her mouth.

"Oh… Thank you." I said as a light blush crept on my face. I felt flattered.

After we cleaned everything up, Yuki walked me back to the Sun Dorms. We talked a bit about random stuff and how everything was set up tomorrow. I already knew how it would go tomorrow, so I only listened half.

"Well, see you tomorrow, Melody!" She said before she walked to her own room she shared with Yori.

I closed the door and fell onto my bed. I was so tired of this day, the main reason was because I didn't slept for half of the night. I didn't even bother to change into my PJ's, I just closed my eyes and fell into total darkness.

"_I hope that I don't have that dream again…"_

He following morning went slow but nothing weird happened. Except that there was a pile of chocolates laying on the place my books should be resting on. I looked around for anyone who was watching me and saw the Day Class guys, each boy smiling from ear to ear. I walked over to them for an explanation.

"What is it with all those boxes with chocolate?" I asked as I crossed my arms.

"Well, we just wanted to welcome you in our class, Melody-chan!" The boy with black, spiky hair said. He used the 'chan' again.

"Oh… Thanks you guys." I said while my cheeks burned up. These guys were so sweet and now I had chocolate for a whole month.

"You're welcome, Melody-chan!" They all said in chorus while bowing. They were cute.

The rest of the day went well and Yuki and I discussed all the details about what was going to happen after school. I was a bit nervous because we seriously could get injured by those fanatic girls. When the last bell of the day rang, the Day Class girls were already running out of class. Yori wished us luck and we really needed that.

When we arrived at the gate, all the girls were standing in rows behind a couple of gates. Yuki gave me a red card, a yellow card and a whistle with my name on it. She explained the rules to the Night Class and the Day Class Girls. All the girls were jumping up and down just to get a view from their favorite Night Class guy.

"I'm going to get all the chocolate!" Aidou said while hopping to his gate before Yuki gave a sign that he could actually go. I ran up to him and grabbed him by his collar.

"Did you hear a sign that you actually could go, Aidou-senpai?" I asked him as I held him in the air. He flinched and tried to free himself.

"Now you can go." I said as I let him go and whistled in his ear. He fell but soon enough he was at his gate collecting all the chocolates he got.

Everything was going fine sometimes I had to whistle and give yellow cards to Day Class girls, but nothing worse than that happened. Then I saw Akatsuki walking past me, his hands full with boxes of chocolate. Then he turned around and faced me.

"Hello, Melody." He said as he gave me a kind smile. I returned his smile and bowed.

"Hello, Kain-senpai. I see that you have a lot of admires." I said as I looked at the neatly up stapled chocolate boxes.

"Yeah, it's a burden I can live with." He whispered so his fans wouldn't hear it. I just giggled at his face. He had an annoyed expression on his face but it was replaced by one of his smiles and chuckled too.

"But I have to go and help Yuki with her 'burdens'. Bye!" I said as I ran past him. I quickly put a box with my self-made chocolates in his side pocket. I wanted to give him some chocolates to thank him for saving my life. And it had nothing to do with my crush I had on him. I think.

After the tiring task I had to accomplish, I went to my room to rest a bit before I had to patrol. I let Yuki and Zero have their moment, the scene with her self-made chocolate would be happening. I opened the door of my room and looked at it for a moment. Everything was fine… Except for one thing.

There was a small box with a note on my desk.

I walked over to my desk and picked the box with the note up. I opened the box and there were six white chocolate pieces in it. They were decorated with white eatable glitters and a milk chocolate star in the middle. I opened the note and read it.

_Dear Melody,_

_Thank you for saving me from a talk with Kaname and Headmaster Cross._

_I hope you feel a bit better after eating these chocolates._

_Take care,_

_Akatsuki Kain_

_P.S.: I knew that you would like chocolate, so I hope they taste good._

Akatsuki send me these? How sweet of him. His handwriting was cursive and very neat, but I could expect that from him. I felt my cheeks burning up and I started to get dizzy. I just got chocolate from Akatsuki Kain. I was really, really flattered.

"Thank you, Akatsuki." I whispered as I took out a chocolate and took a bite from it. It melted on my tongue, it tasted delicious.

I sat on my bed and lied down as I kept reading the note over and over. I still couldn't believe it.

"_Why does he make my heart flutter so much?"_

* * *

_**Well, that was it for chapter 15! I hope you guys liked it and please leave a review; They encourage me a lot! More than 5,500 words, it's getting longer every time!**_

_**(1): Ryuu means 'Dragon'.**_

_**(2): Ryutaro means 'Son of the big dragon'.**_

_**Next time: As Betty patrols with Yuki, she stops the fight between Zero and the Night Class. But when she meets White Lily, what will happen? You'll read it in the next chapter of A Rose Blooming Out Of Season.**_

_**Sayonara! (^o^)/**_

_**MarkedByAkatsukiKain**_


	18. Chapter 16: Chatting With White Lily

_**Herrowh!**_

_**I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating last week! I feel soooooooo guilty right now…My schedule was so full last week and my phone also decided to die so yeah… My week was just FUCKED UP. **_

_**But OK, let's get started with chapter 16! I really appreciate the support you guys show me through the reviews, thank you so much! I know I'm being sentimental right now but you guys really are one of the rare positive things in my still short life and I'm very grateful for it!**_

_**I would like if you guys would also check out my first one-shot; Wherever You Are. It's a MariaxIchiru drabble I made when I was bored. I would really appreciate it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters, Matsuri Hino does and I love her to death. I only own my OC Betty Nena and the other OC's that will come across in this story. I also own the cover image of this story, all drew by me.**_

_**Hope you guys enjoy!**_

* * *

_Previously_

_"Thank you, Akatsuki." I whispered as I took out a chocolate and took a bite from it. It melted on my tongue, it tasted delicious._

_I sat on my bed and lied down as I kept reading the note over and over. I still couldn't believe it._

_"__Why does he make my heart flutter so much?"_

* * *

Chapter 16

_**~ Akatsuki's P.O.V. ~**_

"Why does she have to be so mean to me? I am cute, right?" Aidou asked me as he was placing the many chocolate boxes on his desk. He was arranging them as he was talking to me about how not nice Melody was to him.

"Sure, Hanabusa." I answered as I threw all the chocolates away in a trash bin. I wasn't planning on eating all of these sweets. I expected maybe twenty boxes but when I counted them there were more than seventy and after that I didn't want to count anymore. Melody was right; I had a lot of fans.

"But her blood tastes good…" He mumbled as he continued to sketch in his notebook. He already tasted that sweet, luring scarlet liquid of hers… A feeling of thirst appeared but I controlled myself again and walked over to the empty area of the class.

"_This bloodlust is really annoying…"_ I thought as I popped a blood tablet in my mouth.

We were now in class together with Ruka, Senri and Rima. Gangl- I mean Dorm President and Vice President Takuma haven't arrived yet and Ruka and Hanabusa were making a fuss again about that prefect guy, Zero.

"That guy… Not respecting Kaname-sama. He needs to be taught a lesson." Ruka said as she walked back and forth, a frown printed on her face as she mumbled to herself.

"Kiryu is just too cocky!" Hanabusa exclaimed as he kept violently sketching in his notebook.

I didn't pay any attention to this random conversation of theirs anymore and leaned on the edge of a desk. I put my hands in my side pockets but then I felt something. I took it out of my side pocket and saw that it was a small box with a note stuck on it. I took the note off the box and folded it open.

_To Akatsuki Kain_

_Um… I don't know how to greet you so I'll just say hi._

_So… Hi._

_I just wanted to thank you for saving my life, without you I wouldn't be here today_

_And I also wanted to thank you for your kindness towards me, I'm very grateful_

_I hope you enjoy my self-made chocolates_

_Many thanks from Melody_

_P.S: If you don't like chocolates… Sorry_

I chuckled as I read the note over and over again. It was amusing how she could put humor in such a note. I didn't know how she got this in my pocket, but it worked. Her handwriting was exactly what I expected; a girl-like handwriting that was also very neat.

I opened the small box that was included with the note and saw six chocolates with white chocolate flowers. I one out of the box and took a bite out of it. It had a fine, sweet taste that made me long for more. I closed the box and put it in my pocket; I was definitely going to keep this. It was a sweet thank you gift from her and I hoped she liked mine too.

"_She's sweet…"_ I thought as I stared straight ahead. Then I saw Ruka, Hanabusa, Senri and Rima walking out the door. I followed them and walked up to Hanabusa and Ruka.

"Where are you guys going?" I asked with a dull voice.

"We are going to teach that prefect a lesson he won't forget." Ruka hissed as she kept walking forward.

"I like your way of thinking, Ruka." Hanabusa said as he clenched his fist and held it in the air. "We will not let the pride of Kaname-sama down!" He exclaimed, his expression looking fierce. Ruka joined him and together they acted like those Day Class girls. Sometimes I just don't get these two.

When we came to an open spot in the woods, the moon was already shining in its glory. I looked around and saw the prefect guy standing a couple of meters away. Aidou then rushed over and just when he was in front of Zero, Zero pointed his anti-vampire weapon to Aidou's chest. We all stood around him and the prefect.

"You're really cocky, prefect boy." Aidou hissed as he glared at Zero. The prefect guy just returned the glare.

"And you call four against one not cocky." He scoffed back as he continued to point his gun at Hanabusa.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this." Rima said with a bored expression on her face.

"Yeah, Aidou. You know what Ichijou said." Senri said as he had the exact same dull voice like Rima had.

"I don't care right now. He has to know where his place is." Aidou said as he made the ground underneath Zero freeze. Zero still had his gun pointed at Aidou so I walked over to him to stop this before it got out of hand.

"Hanabusa, stop it. You put that away too, Kiryu."I said as I put a hand on his arm that held the gun but before I knew it, the prefect threw me over his shoulder. I landed on my back and blinked a couple of times before I realized what happened.

"So uncool." Rima and Shiki said in monotone.

"Shut up." I growled as I got up. I was pissed off right now, I tried to talk but now he asked for it.

"I wanted to solve this with talking but now I see that that isn't possible." I said as I used my fire powers to make fire balls appear next to my head.

"A fight with bloodsuckers… I'm in." The silver-haired prefect said as he was smirking.

That was the limit.

_**~ Betty's P.O.V. ~**_

After resting in my room for a bit and making homework, I was now at the entrance of the Sun Dorms. I would meet Yuki here and patrol together with her around the school building. The sun was already gone and was replaced by an almost full moon. Just when I wanted to go inside to wait there, I saw Yuki walking towards me.

"Sorry that I'm late, Melody! I had to discuss something with Headmaster Cross!" She said as she stopped walking and scratched the back of her head.

"Doesn't matter. Shall we go then?" I asked as I began walking. Yuki then came walking next to me.

I wasn't sure what to do with my secret about the powers I have. I know that it has to stay a secret but it would be tiresome to hide it from Yuki. I'm just too lazy to make up lies only to hide something like this. Maybe it's better if Yuki would know about them. I would only tell her about my water and airpowers but my nature powers were my secret weapon so I haven't told anyone about it.

We came at the open spot in the woods where the fountain was located. I still was debating with myself but eventually decided just to tell it to Yuki. After all, I knew that Yuki would discover it somehow.

"Yuki…" I said as I stopped walking. Yuki then also stopped walking, turned around and looked at me with questioning eyes.

"Yes, Melody?" She asked as I could make out her confusion out of her voice.

"I want to tell you something that has to stay a secret between us." I told her as I played with my fingers. She nodded slowly as her face showed the confusion.

"I'm… I'm not a normal human. Don't worry, I'm not a vampire but… Maybe something in between or… I don't know how to call myself but I have control over air and water and I can use it to defend myself and to protect others. That's one of the main reasons why Headmaster Cross made me a prefect." I told her as her mouth slowly dropped open, her eyes filled with emotions like shock, confusion and curiosity.

"B-B-But how?" She stuttered while her mouth continued being spread wide open.

"It's difficult to explain but I just had to tell you this. I wanted to be honest with you so I don't have to hide it from you." I said before I walked over to the fountain until I was right in front of it. Then I gestured Yuki to come and stand next to me. She first hesitated but then began walking towards my direction. When she was in front of me, she stopped.

"I'm going to prove you that what I told you is true." I said as I was making a bowl around us out of water. Then I held my hands out to seal the bowl. Yuki looked around her in awe and her eyes twinkled.

"It looks beautiful." She whispered as she kept looking above her. Then I bended my fingers a little to freeze the water and the bowl became massive.

"See?" I exclaimed as I turned it into water and then into ice and then into water again. I made the water go into the fountain again and lowered my arms.

"Woahh! That was so cool! I won't tell anyone about this, I swear!" Yuki exclaimed as she made a small jump. She looked like a little child as she still was all giddy about what just happened.

"Arigatou." I said before I bowed.

"Douitashimashite!" She said as she bowed too. I first had to think but then came to the meaning of what she said. And they say that watching anime doesn't make you smarter.

"Let's continue patrolling!" She exclaimed happily as she walked ahead of me. I rolled my eyes but then smiled as I walked behind her.

After a while patrolling, we sat down under a tree. Yuki talked about what happened today, the incident with Yuki's chocolate wasn't left out of the conversation. I just listened half as I made circles on the dry, soft grass with my finger. This night was perfect to just relax and sleep a bit; there were no clouds that stood between you and the beautiful sea of stars, the grass felt as soft as it looked and the cool, fresh air would put your mind at ease. Yuki then tugged softly at my sleeve. I turned around to face her.

"What is it, Yuki?" I whispered before she put her index finger on her lips, gesturing that I had to be quiet.

"Do you hear that?" She whispered back.

I focused my hearing at any sounds that weren't made by the area. Then I heard faint voices talking to each other. It came from somewhere in the north. Then Yuki got up and grabbed her Artemis from under her skirt and started to walk. I soon followed her and together we quietly walked to the place where the faint voices were located.

When we almost came to an open spot, Yuki gestured that we had to climb into a tree. She jumped and grabbed one of the branches before she swung around it and smoothly got into the tree. I just made the air lift me up and got into the tree next to Yuki.

We looked for the source from where the voices came from and found it. It was the Night Class, minus Takuma and Kaname. Zero stood in the middle of the circle and the ground beneath his feet was freezed. I suddenly remembered the scene when I saw Akatsuki being floored by Zero. I giggled quietly as the scene continued. Then Akatsuki made fire balls and as soon Yuki saw that she wanted to jump out of the tree and stop it. I grabbed her arm that held Artemis.

"Yuki, wait. Let me first stop their weapons before we jump out of the tree." I whispered to her. She nodded in agreement.

_**~ Akatsuki's P.O.V. ~**_

Hanabusa, I and Ruka were ready to fight against the cocky prefect. He was also ready to fight us and still had that smirk printed on his face. Just when I wanted to fire one of my fireballs at him, a strong wind that almost made me fell to the ground blowed my fireballs away. Then the ice Hanabusa had created became water and disappeared.

"What was that?" Ruka asked in total confusion. Her question was answered soon enough because the small prefect girl jumped to the ground and held her anti-vampire weapon in her hands as she sat in a squat position. Then out of nothing, Melody landed slowly on het feet. I bet she stopped our powers with hers.

"Fighting on school grounds is prohibited!" The small prefect exclaimed as Melody kept standing next to her.

"I think that Night Class President Kuran and Vice President Ichijou will be disappointed if they hear about this incident." Melody said with a calm expression printed on her face. She looked calm… Too calm.

"But next time something like this happens…" She said before she stood in front of Hanabusa in a second. Then she glared intensely at him. "You know what the consequences are." She growled with a low voice what made Hanabusa flinch. Then she turned around and walked back to Yuki. Then the male prefect walked away without saying a word.

"Zero! Wait for a second!" The auburn haired prefect yelled but the silver haired prefect just continued to walk until he totally disappeared into the silent darkness of the woods.

"I suggest that you all go back to class now. Good night." Melody politely said as she looked into my eyes and mouthed a 'thank you' to me. I mouthed a 'thank you too' to her what earned me a kind smile of her. I returned it before she turned around and walked away.

"Wait for me, Melody!" Yuki said as she ran up to the compared to her tall prefect. I kept looking at her back until she was totally out of sight.

"Something's odd about that new prefect girl…" Ruka then said as we began to walk.

"Well, she makes Aidou scared so that should be a good thing." Shiki bluntly said as he took out a box of Pocky and began to eat it nonchalantly. Then Rima also took some Pocky out of the box and began eating it.

"That's not true, Shiki! She's just… Intimidating, that's all!" Hanabusa exclaimed before he pouted and crossed his arms.

"Hanabusa, you shouldn't say that you're not scared of her when everyone saw you flinch when she talked to you…" I nonchalantly said what made everyone chuckle except for Hanabusa himself.

"Hahaha! Aidou is scared of the new prefect girl!" Ruka exclaimed as she almost rolled on the ground of laughing. Aidou just began arguing with her as she only laughed harder at what he said. I just rolled my eyes and walked in front of the group, back to class where Kaname and Takuma were waiting for us.

_**~ Betty's P.O.V. ~**_

After the 'fight' Yuki and I stopped, I went back to my room. I was lying on my bed as I was thinking about everything that happened today. I already finished all the chocolates Akatsuki gave me, I just couldn't stop. I'm glad that he liked my gift too; it gave me a satisfied feeling. I tried not to blush in front of him, I felt so embarrassed.

"_I just wanna sleep…"_ I thought as my eyelids became heavier and heavier. Before I knew it, the only thing I thought about was chocolate before I fell asleep.

The next day went well, nothing weird happened. Yuki and I were busy with our prefect jobs after school and we needed help. But since Zero was absent again, Yuki wanted to search for him. I stopped her and offered to go instead of her, I knew that Zero was hungry for blood right now and having Yuki around wasn't going to make it any easier for him.

I instantly went to the stable of the school where Zero would sleep sometimes or would hide for Yuki. Before I walked into the stable, I first looked around in case that he was sleeping under a tree. I didn't saw him outside so I walked into the stable.

"Zero? Are you here?" I called as I walked further into the horse filled stable. I looked at every horse until I met the gaze of a white merry. It was White Lily, the horse everyone was scared of around here.

"_Where can he be?" _I thought as a frown crept up my face.

"Have you seen Zero?" I asked to the suspicious horse as I looked how White Lily reacted on my voice. She just kept standing still and kind of… glared at me.

I tried to walk closer to her stable but then she violently neighed and blew her nose what caused me to take a step back. She reminded me of Zero, the female horse version. She acts distant and violently because she got trough something traumatizing. Exactly like Zero had.

"Don't worry… I won't hurt you." I kindly whispered as I held my hand out. I first hesitated but then slowly walked forward as I kept looking into her eyes. She didn't neigh this time so I stopped right in front of her and slowly drew my hand towards her muzzle. I first touched her muzzle with my index finger and looked for any violent reaction. When she didn't react I started to stroke her muzzle softly as I smiled. She trusted me enough to let me touch her.

"Good girl." I whispered as I continued to stroke her muzzle. She made soft sounds as she closed her eyes. "You're such a beautiful merry." I whispered again, not wanting to scare her with my loud voice. She looked calm and I didn't want to ruin that.

"You know, I actually don't have a good relationship with horses. When I was little, I went to a kiddies farm with my parents because it was my birthday. I could choose a horse and I choose a mahogany colored one, which was my favorite color at that moment. Just when I was sat down on the horse's back by one of the employees there, the horse reared as he held his legs high in the air. He threw me off his back and I landed on my butt what hurt very much. My dad then bought me some ice cream and my mom soothed me until I stopped crying…" I told her as tears were prickling my eyes. It was something hard to talk about; it only brought the stabs of pain back.

White Lily then looked up at me and her eyes exactly said what she wanted to say; if I was alright.

"Don't worry… It's just stupid. Showing my tears won't get me anywhere." I said as I wiped the tears that succeeded to escape from my eyes away before I smiled at her. But she didn't fell into the trap and just kept looking at me with the same expression.

"It's just that… This memory hurts me a lot and just tears my emotional wounds open again, the wounds that haven't got the time to heal." I whispered as I let the tears go and hugged White Lily. As I sobbed, White Lily lowered her head to my head and made soft sounds. She was comforting me as she kept moving her head slowly against the side of my head.

"Thank you, White Lily." I whispered before I snuggled up to her again. She neighed softly in my ear, the air tickled my ear. After a while of sobbing and hugging, I let White Lily go.

"The next time I visit you, I'll bring a carrot with me, OK?" I said before I gave a kiss on her muzzle. She neighed happily as she looked at something below her. I just let her do her thing and waved to her before I walked out of the stable.

"I totally smell like hay." I whispered to myself as I smelled as I sniffed at the sleeve of my jacket. Then I just walked back to my dorm to rest for a bit and sit in my emo corner. I'll just say to Yuki that I couldn't find Zero instead of saying that I've been talking to a horse. I felt too depressive right now to talk to someone.

"_I wished I just could be normal instead of this depressed…"_

* * *

_**Well, that was it for chapter 16! I know it's shorter than you guys are used to but I still hope you liked it and please leave a review, they encourage me a lot! Good news! I have a week off from school, so I'll update more chapters next week! Stay tuned for more chaps than usual!**_

_**Next time: Betty has to do the 'unexpected' inspection at the Moon Dorms… All alone! What will happen when Akatsuki's bloodlust is getting bigger? You'll read it in the next chapter of A Rose Blooming Out Of Season!**_

_**Sayonara!(^o^)/**_

_**MarkedByAkatsukiKain**_


	19. Chapter 17: Inspection At The Moon Dorms

_**Herrowh!**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate them! I'm pumped to write this chap and I hope it's going to be longer than the last chapter!**_

_**Gushh, chapter 90 of VK was soooo awesome! The next one is coming out on 23/03! Can't wait!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters, Matsuri Hino does and I love her to death. I only own my OC Betty Nena and the other OC's that will come across in this story. I also own the cover image of this story, all drew by me.**_

_**Enjoy yourselves!**_

* * *

_Previously_

_"The next time I visit you, I'll bring a carrot with me, OK?" I said before I gave a kiss on her muzzle. She neighed happily as she looked at something below her. I just let her do her thing and waved to her before I walked out of the stable._

_"I totally smell like hay." I whispered to myself as I smelled as I sniffed at the sleeve of my jacket. Then I just walked back to my dorm to rest for a bit and sit in my emo corner. I'll just say to Yuki that I couldn't find Zero instead of saying that I've been talking to a horse. I felt too depressive right now to talk to someone._

_"__I wished I just could be normal instead of this depressed…"_

* * *

Chapter 17

Ever had those days that you feel like you're all alone? The feeling that you just want to kill yourself only to stop the pain? The feeling that you don't seem to have a soul or a heart? That's how I feel right now, just like every night.

I was looking at a picture of me with my parents when I was just six months old. This was the only picture of them I had right now. They held me tenderly on their laps as they were smiling into the camera. My mother looked like an angel as she wore a white summer dress and had her curly, black hair loose. My father still had a slight afro back then, it looked funny.

Tears rolled down my cheeks as I held the picture against my chest, not wanting to see it anymore. I've been awake since 11:00 P.M. and now it was 01:26 A.M. I already was sitting in my emo corner since I came back from visiting the stable and skipped my night shift, I just felt too shitty to even come out of my room. These memories kept playing off in my head.

_Rewind._

_Play._

"_Dad, can you stay home today?" I asked my dad as he was buttoning up his blouse. Today was the day that my Mom died eight years ago and I didn't want to stay home alone._

"_But Betty, I have to work today." My dad said before he put his hand on my head. He was smiling to me but I knew that it was only to mask his pain._

"_Please, Dad. I don't want to stay alone, not on this day." I whispered as I hugged his stomach. "Please…" I whispered again as I let my tears escape._

"_Okay, honey. I will stay home with you." He whispered back as he put his arms around me. I felt his tears splashing on the top of my head. His heartbeat was the only thing that could sooth me._

"_Why us?" _

_Stop._

_Rewind._

_Play._

I hate these memories I held dear for so long.

_Just stop torturing me…_

The next morning I woke up with the picture stuck to my cheek. I stretched my self as I yawned loudly, my eyes still half closed. I took the picture of my cheek and put it on my night desk next to Mr. Cuddle. I gave Mr. Cuddle a kiss on his nose before I got up and took my school clothes with me in the bathroom.

When I was done with showering and putting my clothes on I checked myself in the mirror before I walked out of my room to where I would meet Yuki. Today would be the day that Yuki would end up at the Level E territory and would get bitten by Zero. Yuki and I had to do the inspection at the Sun Dorms and the Moon Dorms. I was totally NOT excited.

"Hey Melody! Are you ready for the inspection?" Yuki said as she was pushing a big cart forward.

"Yes, I'm ready." I said as I yawned and held my hand in front of my mouth.

"Are you feeling a bit better?" She asked while looking at me with a worried look.

"Yeah, I'm feeling a better. I just needed some rest." I lied to her as I gave her an assuring smile. Before I went to my room yesterday I said to Headmaster Cross that I felt a bit sick and that I would skip the night shift. He probably told Yuki about it.

She gave me a warm smile back. "Shall we start then?" She asked as she turned around with the big cart and started to push it forward again. I followed her and helped her with pushing the heavy cart.

These girls are BEYOND annoying.

When Yuki and I were confiscating the prohibited items like pictures from the Night Class, the girls made a lot of sounds what also included some insults. I was getting irritated by the insults and just when the Class President lectured us about the confiscating I ended up giving him a punch in the face. He was totally knocked out. I didn't feel any guilt and snatched his Ruka-collection out of his lifeless hand. Yuki scolded me for knocking him out but I could care less about that right now. He was annoying and just asked for a punch.

"This sack is soooo heavy!" Yuki exclaimed as she tried to take a step on the stairs. We were now trying to get the sack with confiscated items up the stairs, something that wasn't really succeeding.

"Sometimes I just ask myself why the Night Class has to be so attractive. It only makes our jobs more tiring." I mumbled while I tried to get the sack up the stairs. Yuki didn't respond, she just kept looking forward with a gaze that referred to her train of thoughts.

I'm just too stupid.

"Yuki, I'm going to use my air powers because if I don't, we'll be here until tomorrow morning." I said as I made the sack go in the air and moved it to the top of the stairs. Yuki then flinched what meant that she snapped out of her thoughts.

"Oh, having you here makes things really easy!" Yuki then said as she made a small jump. I just grinned before we walked up the stairs. Yuki went to get Zero and we would meet in front of the Sun Dorm's gate.

Zero, Yuki and I were now walking to the Moon Dorms. There was a silence between the three of us. When we reached the Moon Dorm's gate, Yuki got a bit hyper.

"We've never been into the Moon Dorms before. Are you guys nervous?" She asked, her voice sounding nervous with a slight sound of curiosity. Zero and I didn't respond at her question and walked trough the gate.

"Um… Well…" Yuki said as she stepped in front of us and looked with surprised eyes at the creepy dude that kept looking at the three of us with suspicious eyes.

"The Disciplinary Committee, right? Go on trough." He said to us with a cranky voice. We just walked past him without saying a word.

With every step I took I came closer to the white castle-like building. The atmosphere around here made a chill go down my spine, something that I almost never felt. I looked to the left to see Yuki staring at Zero's nonchalant pose, his hands in his pockets and his gaze pointing at the door of the gigantic castle. My heart was going faster every time I remembered the night that I was attacked by that Level E and this place only made it worse.

"_Well, well. Your blood smells so sweet. I can see it rushing trough your veins. So sweet…"_

An icy cold chill went down my spine. I snapped out of my thoughts when Yuki suddenly ran and stopped right in front of Zero.

"Oh! That's right." Yuki said as she turned around to face Zero.

"Huh?" Zero said as his face showed his confusion.

"Before we go into the Moon Dormitory, show me what you put in your pocket earlier." Yuki said as she leaned forward to narrow her eyes at Zero. Zero just looked away from her gaze.

"You hid something, right? As a Disciplinary Committee member you shouldn't break the morals code… Oh!" Yuki said before she slipped and fell. Zero caught her in time before they fell on the ground with a thud. It was silent for a moment as I stared at what just happened. I was squealing in my head because I just saw one of the Zeki moments.

"Got it!" Yuki exclaimed as she held a small box for pills. "Is this medicine?" Yuki then asked as she looked at the box but before she knew it Zero grasped it out of her hand.

"It's none of your business." Zero growled before he walked away.

"Zero! Hey, where are you going?!" She shouted as she stood up. "Are you not feeling well?" She called as she began to run. Then she stopped and turned around to face me.

"I'm going to get Zero. Can you please do the inspection without us?" She shouted to me as a worried look formed on her face.

"Sure." I shouted back what earned me a smile from Yuki before she turned around and began to run.

God damn it.

"Sure. Let me, a vulnerable human, do an inspection in a mansion full of vampires. All. Alone." I sarcastically mumbled to myself. I turned around and started to walk to the massive door. When I was in front of it I knocked three times on the door. I waited for a while before the door finally opened. It was Takuma who was standing in front of me.

"Konbanwa, Disciplinary Committee members- oh…"He said before he actually opened his eyes and saw that I was standing alone. He looked around and eventually looked at me with a bright smile.

"Good evening!" He exclaimed as he stepped aside to let me in. I walked into the mansion and just stared at the big space where I found myself in now. The room looked like a royalty's residence. The walls were a creamy color of lilac and decorated with fancy old paintings. The two enormous stairs on each side came together at the middle of the room under it.

"Good evening, Ichijou-sempai." I politely said as I bowed.

"Shall we start with the inspection, then?" He asked politely as he walked to the stairs. I followed him as he walked up the stairs. My heart was beating in my throat as I went up.

Let's get this started.

_**~ Akatsuki's P.O.V. ~**_

My blood thirst is becoming uncontrollable. Every time I think about her, I get this burning feeling in my throat that makes my mind go insane. Even the blood tablets are hardly accepted by my body. This isn't healthy anymore.

Takuma, Senri and I were now putting Hanabusa's 'broken treasures' into boxes. The Disciplinary Committee was going to do an 'unexpected' inspection at the Moon Dormitory and everything had to look and be clean. Kaname was angry about the mess Hanabusa held at his side of the room and demanded us to clean it up before the Disciplinary Committee would arrive in the evening.

When we were done, the sun was already setting. We were now taking the boxes out of the room as Hanabusa was crying on the ground. He's such a drama-queen.

"If I put on muscles… The agency will be upset." Senri said as he carried a box in his hands. Takuma followed him.

"Modeling isn't easy, is it?" He said as his bright smile printed on his face as he also carried a box in his arms.

"Oh… My collection!" Hanabusa whined as his face faced the ground.

"Don't hold it against me, Hanabusa…" I said as I walked out of the door with a box in my hands. When we were done with everything, I looked outside the window. I hoped I could get a glance from her.

After a while I saw the three members of the Disciplinary Committee walking to the entrance of the Moon Dorms. Then they stopped and the small prefect girl was talking to the male prefect. Melody just kept standing beside the male prefect and looked around her. She looked a bit nervous. Then the auburn haired prefect fell onto the silver-haired one and the expression of Melody's face changed from a nervous one to a surprised one. Then the male prefect got up and walked away. The small female prefect shouted something to Melody before she ran away.

"The Disciplinary Committee is leaving…" Senri nonchalantly said as he had his arms behind his head. "I'm going back to your room, Ichijou." He said as he walked away.

"I guess the surprise inspection is cancelled." Takuma said as he stood next to me.

"What?! How could they? And after destroying my tiny piece of happiness!" Hanabusa cried out as his face was stuck against the window. Kaname who was standing next to him gave him a death glare what made him flinch.

I looked outside again and saw that Melody walked towards the door. She was going to do it alone.

"Well, the new prefect girl is now standing in front of the door downstairs." Kaname said as he still looked outside the window. "Takuma, please open the door for her." He demanded before Takuma nodded and walked away.

"Not her! She's mean!" Hanabusa whined before he stomped into our room and closed the door.

She was going to be here at any moment. I hope I can control myself otherwise I'll be in big trouble. And I mean BIG trouble.

"Let me show you the rooms you have to inspect, Melody-chan." Takuma's faint sing-song voice that was coming closer said. I didn't hear a respond but I knew by the two different steps that were heard that Melody was walking next to Takuma. And I was right.

"Good evening, Melody." Kaname greeted as he looked at her with a solemn expression on his face.

"Good evening, Kuran-sempai." Melody said as she bowed. Our gazes met for a second.

"You can start with inspecting Takuma's dorm, followed by the dorms of Rima, Ruka and as last Aidou and Akatsuki's dorm. The other dorms will be inspected by the noble Night Class students."

"That's alright. Ichijou-sempai? Can you lead me to your room?" She politely asked as she got a paper and a pen out of her skirts pocket and wrote something down.

"Of course, Melody-chan. Follow me." Takuma said before he started to walk. She first looked my way once before she turned around and started to walk.

Somehow I could sense that something was wrong.

_**~ Betty's P.O.V. ~**_

Akatsuki showing his abs. I felt like I was in heaven.

Takuma and I were now walking to his room in silence. I just couldn't get Akatsuki's bare chest out of my head and of course the fangirl inside of me fainted of too much hotness. God, why does he have to be so hot?

"Well, here we are." Takuma suddenly said what made me snap out of my thoughts. I looked at him as he opened the door and held it open for me. I gave him a small smile as a thank you and walked in.

Oh boy, I should've let him go in first.

Senri Shiki was sitting on the couch without a shirt on, nonchalantly eating Pocky as he looked in a book that looked a lot like a manga. My cheeks were burning as I turned around and walked out of the room. So embarrassing.

"Senri! The inspection isn't cancelled after all so please put a shirt on so that Miss prefect can do her job!" Takuma said while taking a shirt out of a closet and threw it softly on his head.

"But where are the others?" He mumbled with an emotional expression on his face. His ice colored eyes slid over my whole body before he looked away. I tried to calm down but my cheeks were only burning more. I just looked away until I didn't feel that hot sensation on my cheeks anymore.

"You can come in now, Melody-chan." Takuma called cheerily. I first peeked behind my fingers before I lowered my arms and slowly walked into the room.

"Sorry for surprising you, prefect girl…" He mumbled before he sat on the couch again. I just shrugged before I took the paper out I got from Yuki. It said that I had to check under the bed, in the closets, on the desks and the bookshelves.

"Well, okay. I'll start inspecting then." I said before I walked over to the massive bed that was stalled at the opposite of the main door. I bent down on my knees to look under the bed and got up again, there wasn't anything. Then I checked the two bookshelves at each side of the bed. They were full of manga.

"Woah, that's a lot of manga you have here, Ichijou-sempai." I said in awe as I looked at all the manga titles. He had every manga I had except for Vampire Knight of course and much more. I also saw a manga named _'Kuroshitsuji'_ so I took it out to look at the cover and it looked interesting.

"Yeah, it's an obsession… You can borrow that one if you want to." He said in embarrassment.

"Really?" I hopefully asked, hoping that he would say yes.

"Of course! You can bring it back whenever you want!" He cheerily said before he gave me one of his bright, cute smiles.

I smiled back and bowed politely to say thank you. Then I continued the inspection. This guy has a lot of books and I really mean A LOT.

I checked his closet but didn't find anything that should be prohibited and his desk was full of, you already guess it, books.

"Well, this dorm is clean and accepted." I said before I walked out of the door. I put a sticker on the door with a green check mark before I turned around and gave a smile to both men before I turned around again and started to walk.

Every Night Class student stood by his or her dorm. They looked at me with their intense vampire eyes what made me feel like the last chocolate chip cookie in the jar. Then I saw Rima and Ruka standing each by another door. I first walked over to Rima.

"I'm coming to inspect your dorm." I politely said as we looked into each others eyes. She just sighed and opened the door for me. I walked in and began to inspect the same places I inspected in the dorm of Takuma. She didn't have anything to hide so I put the check mark sticker also on her door.

I immediately walked over to Ruka who was staring at me with suspicious eyes. I just ignored it and walked into her room without saying anything. I did my inspection routine quick because her stare was burning trough my back all the way to my stomach. I quickly put a check mark sticker on her dorm door before I bowed and walked away.

"_Phew, that felt uncomfortable."_ I thought to myself as I let a relieved sigh out of my mouth and walked fast to my next location, the dorm of Aidou and Akatsuki.

Then I saw Aidou standing by his door, his arms crossed and leaning against the wall with an annoyed look on his face. When he saw me he gave me a glare. I just gave him a glare back.

"There's the prefect that made my day the worst day of my life." He mocked as he stood in front of me, still giving me this stupid ass glare.

"Don't be such a baby. It's tiresome." I said as I glared intensely at him. I just couldn't wait to see what stuff he was hiding.

"Hanabusa, please stop with holding Melody up. She came here to do her job." Akatsuki suddenly said as he came out of the dorm. He was still wearing his purple blouse that showed his bare chest and his deep, sexy voice wasn't making it any easier for me. I felt my cheeks turning red so I just walked past them and entered the dorm. They followed me into the room.

"I'll start with Aidou's side of the room." I said as I walked over to his side of the room. I tried to focus on the inspection instead of Akatsuki's abs.

I bent down to look under the bed, my hand touching every inch of the ground underneath the bed. I first felt nothing but suddenly I felt something like a book. I lied on my stomach and my other arm joined too to grab this book like object. When I took it out it was indeed a book, a white one, covered with pink and red hearts and in the middle there was written 'Kaname-sama picture album'.

I almost chocked in my laughter I tried to hold in but eventually started to laugh. I just couldn't stop anymore while my stomach hurt so much, it was just so funny. I flapped some pages and even started to laugh more at the comments that were written beside the pictures. I got tears as I continued laughing at the comments and Aidou's embarrassed face I could barely see because of the tear drops that were blocking my sight.

"Phew, that was amusing." I said as I coughed and wiped the tears away. They stared at me what made me immediately stand up and brush my skirt off.

"Well, this is something prohibited so I will get rid of this." I said as I looked at the album with a disgusting look. It looked like one of the Night Class fangirls made this.

"No! I worked so hard on it!" Aidou then shouted at me what made me look at him with a 'are you serious' look.

"This is my job so you better step aside to let me trough, vampire boy." I said with a slight tone of attitude while I glared at him and made a Z in the air as I snapped my fingers. He flinched before he stepped aside to let me trough. I walked over to the trash bin just outside the dorm and threw it away.

I continued with the inspection and was now checking Aidou's closet. I found some posters from Kaname, all rolled up and hidden in a corner. Aidou tried to start a fight so I punched him in the face, he was just asking for it. Akatsuki chuckled as Aidou yelped in pain, he wasn't even bleeding and if he was he would heal immediately. I didn't know what it was with me today but I was getting frustrated easily.

After checking the closet I didn't find anything anymore on his desk of the bookshelves so I moved over to Akatsuki's side of the room.

I first went to his bed and bent down on my knees. I stuck my hand under the bed and touched around. I first felt nothing but suddenly I felt something moving under the bed. I snatched my hand away and let a scream out as I crawled away from the bed to the side where Akatsuki and Aidou were standing.

"What's wrong?" Akatsuki said with a worried tone as he bent down to my height and laid his hand on my shoulder. I just hesitantly pointed at the bed, too scared to answer him properly. I hate it if it's dark and something is moving. I just HATE it.

Akatsuki slowly walked up to his bed and went on his knees to reach under the bed. He first felt around a bit, his face still calm looking but then his eyes widened. He pulled his arm away from under the bed and had something in his hand. He raised his hand to let us get a better look at the moving object.

It was some kind of wind-up voodoo doll that had the looks of Kaname. It had dark brown hair that went up at the back, black buttons as eyes, a line that resembled his mouth I guess and had a greenish shade of green that covered its face. It was wearing a black blouse or something like that with white pants and had black feet. It just scared the fuck out of me.

"I-Is t-t-that r-really y-yours, A-Akatsuki?" I stuttered while my mouth still stood wide open.

"No way." He said as he narrowed his eyes at the devilish looking plushie. I looked at Aidou who was already protecting himself in case I was going to punch him again.

"Aidou, Aidou, Aidou…. I don't know what it is with your obsession but it scares the fuck out of me. Just… Just throw it away or burn it in a fireplace or whatever but please, take it away from my sight." I said while I had my eyes closed and massaged my temples. I just had enough for today.

"Here." Akatsuki said before he threw the voodoo plushie at Aidou's head. Aidou glared at him before he walked out of the door and closed it behind him.

"I don't understand how you can survive with that cousin of yours." I said while I turned around to face him. His blouse was still open and I just stared at his abs, I couldn't look away anymore.

"I got used to it but sometimes he just goes too far." He said while he rushed his hand trough his ginger colored hair. He looked so attractive.

It was silent for a while as we looked in each others eyes. I couldn't look away from his intense gaze. It was getting awkward.

"Well then. I think that your side doesn't have anything prohibited so I'll take my leave now." I said before I turned around and started to walk to the door. Then I felt a hand resting on my shoulder. When I turned around I saw Akatsuki staring at me with his seductive eyes.

"Mmm?" I said as I gazed into his freakin seductive eyes. But before I knew it he pushed me against the wall and closed me in between his arms. My eyes widened in surprise while my cheeks burned up. His bare chest was right in front of me and I just could feel the hotness coming of it. Was I in heaven?

He then lowered his head to where mine was and kept looking at me. I just looked away from embarrassment.

"_You look tasty today, Melody. Just like every day I see you…"_ He whispered with a deep, seductive voice in my ear what made my heart skip some beats. Was this really happening?

"Akatsuki?" I hesitantly whispered as I looked up to meet his gaze.

"_I can't control myself when I'm around you. Why is that?"_ He whispered again before he put his big hand on my burning right cheek as he kept looking into my eyes.

"_He can't control himself around me?"_ I asked myself with suspicion.

"I-I-I don't k-know…" I hesitantly whispered back what made him chuckle.

_"You're so cute, Melody…"_ He whispered as he looked away and put his head in front of my neck and wrapped his arms around my waist. He softly sniffed at my skin before he licked it with his warm tongue. I felt the goose bumps on my skin as he kept continuing to lick the skin of my neck.

"_He called me cute… I just feel like fainting right now."_ I thought as my cheeks were only getting hotter.

"Akats-"I whispered to whisper but suddenly I got some fragments of memories from THAT night.

"_Can I have a sip of your blood?"_

"_B… B…Blood?" I stuttered before he grabbed me from behind. I let a scream out._

"_Please do-"But before I could finish my sentence I felt his fangs pierce trough my neck._

"_Please…" I whispered before everything went black._

_The last thing I heard was his evil laughter._

_**~ Akatsuki's P.O.V. ~**_

I couldn't stop my bloodlust anymore.

When she walked away my body automatically put my hand on her shoulder. I couldn't stop myself anymore. When she turned around I could only look closely at her face. Her big, chocolate-colored hues were looking questioning at my dark orange ones. Her cheeks had a pink shade that only complimented her eyes even more. Her black raven curls were framing her face perfectly and made her skin color look even smoother. Her lips were like two rosy colored petals that made me even thirstier.

Now I was licking the skin of her neck, it tasted so good. If her skin already tasted like heaven I asked myself how her blood would taste. Her warm body I held against me felt soft, just like I was hugging a bunny. I heard her heartbeat going faster and her blood was rushing wildly trough her veins. Her soft breathing satisfied me and me go on with licking. Her blushing face was so cute that I could only think of that.

My fangs appeared in my mouth and I was ready to bite her but suddenly she started to struggle. I wanted to let her go but my vampire self didn't want to release her. She was trying to push me off her. First it didn't work but then I found myself flying in the air and crashed into my closet. I clutched my head, now I was totally brought out of my bloodlust. I looked at Melody. Her eyes were widened in shock while she was panting softly. Her heartbeat was fast but soon it calmed down. Her eyes then filled with tears as she held her hands on her mouth.

I made her cry.

"I-I-I think I should go…" She whispered before she turned her back to me and started to walk to the door. I kept looking at her with wide eyes, I still couldn't believe it.

I made her cry.

I stood up and rushed over to her. I grabbed her arm what made her turn around. Her cheeks were flushed with tears, her cheeks showing a red shade. Her eyes looked at me with fear and with guilt. I felt like I could kill myself now.

"I'm sorry, Melody… I'm so sorry for making you cry." I whispered while I loosened my grip on her arm. I didn't want to hurt her even more.

"I-It's alright… I just don't feel well. It has been like this all day and now, at the end of the day, I'm a bit vulnerable for these kinds of situations. It's just that this situation made me think back of the night that I was attacked by that Level E in my dimension and that made me panic a bit. I'm really sorry about throwing you so hard…" She whispered as she looked at the ground. She looked adorable, just like a toddler that apologized. I rested my hand on her warm, soggy cheek as I kindly smiled at her.

"I deserved it." I whispered in her ear what made her look up at me. She first looked confused before she gave me a smile I've never seen before on her face. It was a bright smile, her pearl white teeth showing and her eyes twinkling. It made my stomach knot and my heart skip a beat. I automatically smiled back. We kept looking at each other for a while before I pulled my hand slowly away from her cheek.

"Then I'll go. I have to report the inspection to Headmaster Cross before eight o'clock." She politely said as she picked a manga up she had laid on my bed and walked to the door. Then she turned around to face me.

"I won't tell anyone about what happened today. It'll be our little secret." She said before she put her index finger on her lips. I chuckled at her sudden cuteness and also put my finger on my lips to show her that I agreed with keeping this incident a secret.

"Bye, Akatsuki." She kindly said.

"Bye, Melody. See you around." I said what earned me a kind smile of her. She walked trough the door and closed it behind her carefully. I kept staring at the door for a while.

"_Her smile just makes me smile."_

* * *

_**Well, that was it for this chapter! I hope you guys liked the fluff in this chapter because I liked it too! This chapter has more than 5500 words and is definitely longer than the last chapter. Please don't forget to review so I can write the next chapter with confidence!**_

_**Next time: After Yuki is bitten by Zero, Betty comforts her. And Zero, Yuki AND Betty are invited to Takuma's birthday! What will happen between Betty and Akatsuki? Will there be more fluff? You'll read it in the next chapter of A Rose Blooming Out Of Season.**_

_**Alert: I won't update chapters on Monday till Thursday; School is still a priority to me.**_

_**Sayonara!**_

_**MarkedByAkatsukiKain**_


	20. Chapter 18 Part 1: Bloody Night

_**Hellowh!**_

_**Sorry for not updating for the past weeks! I've been so busy with school, drawing and being happy with the Zeki-moment in **__**Chapter 91 and 92**__** so I apologize to all the lovers of **__**ARBOOS**__**!**_

_**Btw I made a new cover for this story and I think this one fits my OC Betty and her feelings better. Please let me know in a review if you like it or not!**_

_**This time I'll devide a chapter in two parts for the first time (partly because this chapter is just too long to write and I don't have a lot of time). I can't promise that this chapter has a cliffie though…The first part shows Betty's scared side, what hasn't happened in this whole story (I think) so I'll hope this will clear up your vision of her personality!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own **__**Vampire Knight**__** or **__**any **__**of the characters, Matsuri Hino does and I love her to death. I only own my OC Betty Nena and the other OC's that will come across in this story. I also own the cover image of this story, all drew by me.**_

* * *

_Previously_

_"I won't tell anyone about what happened today. It'll be our little secret." She said before she put her index finger on her lips. I chuckled at her sudden cuteness and also put my finger on my lips to show her that I agreed with keeping this incident a secret._

_"Bye, Akatsuki." She kindly said._

_"Bye, Melody. See you around." I said what earned me a kind smile of her. She walked trough the door and closed it behind her carefully. I kept staring at the door for a while._

_"__Her smile just makes me smile."_

* * *

Chapter 18 Part 1

_"You're so cute, Melody…"__ He whispered as he looked away and put his head in front of my neck and wrapped his arms around my waist. He softly sniffed at my skin before he licked it with his warm tongue. I felt the goose bumps on my skin as he kept continuing to lick the skin of my neck._

Whoa… That memory makes the goose bumps come back.

I was sitting on a thick branch in one of the enormous trees close by the school building. After reporting the inspection to Headmaster Cross, I've sat in this tree, thinking about what actually happened at the Moon Dorms. It felt so awkward and uncomfortable but also good and… Hot. There was the blush again. I had enough of it but it came back every time I thought about him.

I knew that Yuuki could get bitten at any moment now and I wasn't in the mood to see any blood so I studied the tree's texture while thinking up new fighting moves. Yeah… I'm bored.

After a while of boring the fudge out of myself, I decided to roam around in the school building. I jumped out of the tree without making any sound when I landed on the grass underneath me. Then I started to walk towards the massive building while letting a sigh out every minute. I was tired of this day and I wanted to go to bed.

After walking trough the first and second floor I stopped to sit on the windowsill of one of the giant windows. I pulled my knees up and looked outside and saw a beautiful scene in front of me. The moon and stars made the light shaded stone floor glow and the trees light up. It looked like I was looking in one of those fairy tale books I had when I was little. It put my mind at ease.

Suddenly I felt a pressure on my chest. It didn't hurt though, but still it made my suspicious self asking questions. Then I closed my eyes until I didn't feel any pressure anymore.

But when I opened my eyes I saw something that shocked me.

It was my mother standing in front of me. She wore a white, long dress that reached the ground. Her black curly hair waved softly in the air and her warm, chocolate-brown eyes were looking into mine, her mouth formed into a soft smile. I blinked with my eyes and rubbed them, thinking that my painful memories made me hallucinate. But no matter how many times I blinked, no matter how many times I rubbed my eyes roughly, she was still standing in front of me. It looked like she was glowing, she looked so beautiful. Tears were forming in my eyes as I narrowed my hand at her. She also narrowed her hand to mine. I just couldn't believe it; my eyes were still widened in shock and tears were streaming down my eyes. We almost touched each others index finger. I was so close to her…

"_Say goodbye to her, Melody…" _She suddenly said with a deep, evil sounding male voice. I snatched my hand away from her, my heart beating so fast that it hurt. It was the same voice as the one in that creepy dream I had a couple of days ago.

Her soft smile changed into an evil smirk and her eyes turned red. She slowly deformed into a grudge girl you would see in horror movies. The once curled hair changed into messy hair that was now in front of her eyes but you could still see two red glowing lights trough it. I wanted to scream for help but there was coming no sound out of my mouth. She kept standing in front of me and slowly put her arms up and narrowed them to my face. Then she cupped my face into her hands.

"_You'll end up just like your mother and your father…. Not now but it WILL happen… By my master." _The creature of hell whispered evilly as it showed its monster like teeth in a wide grin. Her claws were piercing trough my cheeks, my scarlet liquid slowly dripping on the ground. I couldn't move and asked myself if some vampire didn't smell my blood.

"L-L-Leave me alone… Please…" I squeaked back, my face forming into a begging expression. I was terrified, so terrified that I couldn't close my eyes anymore.

"_Sorry, darling… But I can't and don't want to." _It whispered before it snatched its claws away from my cheeks. The claws that were pierced into my cheeks ripped my cheeks open with a tearing sound. The pain was faint because I was totally out of this world. The only thing that I saw was the creature disappearing trough the floor, only leaving my stiff body sitting on the windowsill.

"_Help me…"_

"_Save me…"_

"_Someone… Set me free."_

_**~ Zero's P.O.V. ~**_

Yuuki…

I bit her. I bit her and sucked the life out of her. The sound of me greedily drinking her blood, the thought that I was feeding on her… I never want to hear and think that again. Never.

Kuran.

He took Yuuki with him, leave me drowning in self-hatred. If I didn't feel this guilt I would've taken Yuuki to the infirmary but I didn't even dare to touch her at this moment. I better can kill myself right now.

I turned into a vampire.

A hunter that turned into a vampire. What kind of sick joke is that? I tried to stop it but tonight my lust and thirst took my human self over, or what's left over from it. It won't take long until I fall into a Level E vampire and if that's the case… Then I let Yuuki kill me. I took something from her and this will be the way how I pay her back. That's my future…

Suddenly I smelt blood.

It was not Yuuki's but I recognized it from somewhere. It came from far away but the scent was strong and sweet… I already was thinking like a vampire. I ran to where the blood scent came from, my feet moving itself as fast as possible. I ran to the other side of the giant school building, the place where that sickening smell came from. Then I stopped to see a figure sitting still in front of the window. I slowly walked over to the window and as I came closer, I saw that it was a human girl. The scent of her blood was suffocating me. When I was almost in front of her, I saw who it was.

It was Melody.

She was sitting as still as a saint, even her chest wasn't going up and down from her breathing but she still was alive. I lowered my head until it was in front of her face. Her chocolate-brown eyes were not blinking as I softly blew some air in her eyes. I waved my hand in front of her face but she didn't react. She looked like a doll. I saw then that her cheeks were ripped open and that her blood was flowing freely down her wounds. I laid my hand on her hand and a chill went down my spine. She was ice-cold.

I needed to get her to the infirmary. I scooped her ice-cold body up from the windowsill and began to run to the infirmary. As I was running I looked at her blood stained face. She also lost her parents, just like me. Two days ago I heard her talk to White Lily in the horse stable. I fell asleep and woke up from Lily's neighing. It surprised me that Lily liked Melody because she doesn't like humans at all. When I almost was at the infirmary I saw Headmaster Cross standing outside the entrance. He looked my way, his face showing an emotion I haven't seen on his face before.

"Kiryu-kun, what happened?" He said as he looked at me and then at her. Then I realized that this looked wrong; my clothes were blood stained as Melody was lying lifelessly in my arms with blood all over her face.

"It's not what you think. I found her sitting like a saint at one of the windowsills at the other side of the school building." I explained to him what made his face show relieve.

"The nurses will take care of her." He said before he walked over to me and took her into his arms. Then he looked into my eyes again. "Please go to your room, Kiryu-kun." I said with a serious tone in his voice. I nodded before I looked at Melody for the last time and turned around to walk away.

"_How did she get those wounds on her cheeks?"_ I asked myself as I walked away from the infirmary.

_**~ Betty's P.O.V. ~**_

"_Leave me alone."_

That was the only thing that was going trough my mind. I couldn't move my body anymore; I couldn't even react to Zero's moves. I saw everything that happened but I couldn't do anything, I was paralyzed.

I felt Headmaster Cross laying my body on a soft bed and saw Yuuki sitting silent on a chair with Kaname in front of her. They both looked my way, Yuuki still half in shock and Kaname with a solemn look on his face. I was now facing the snow-white ceiling, still struggling to close my eyes. I saw a nurse putting some bandage on my cheeks; she did it carefully and had soft hands.

"It looks like she's in a shock state but she will be alright. Her wounds are already healing." She whispered to Headmaster Cross. She was totally right; I could only use my eye sight and hearing. It felt weird.

"I'm relieved. How long will she be in her shock state?" He asked with a worried tone in his voice.

"I think she'll stay like this for a while. You don't have to worry." She said as she did some small tests to see if I would react. Sadly, I couldn't react to anything.

"Headmaster Cross, can I talk to you for a moment?" Kaname politely asked him. Headmaster Cross turned around to face him.

"Of course, Kaname-kun." He politely answered back before he walked to the door and walked trough it. Kaname followed him and walked out the door too before he slowly closed it. Or at least that's what my ears heard. My eyes were still seeing the white shade of the ceiling and a van that was slowly rotating.

The nurse looked into my eyes. Her strawberry blond hair was tied up in a bun and her baby blue orbs looked like two blinding lights. She whispered something to herself and laid her soft hand on my bandaged cheek. I saw pity in her eyes before she looked away. I could hear her footsteps fading and a door opening. It slowly closed and then it was silent in the room.

After a while of lying down and still struggling to move, it finally worked.

I first moved my fingers around a bit before closing my eyes. That gave me such a satisfied feeling. Then I moved my toes in my socks and shoes a bit before narrowing my hand to rub my right eye and the other hand to rub my left. Then I sensed the pain that was coming from my cheeks, it hurt a lot. I still was questioning myself.

"_What was that thing that flashed me and threatened with death? Was it real or was it just a hallucination? But how else did those wounds end up on my cheeks? And why was I paralyzed?"_

"Melody?" A small, girlish voice whispered hesitantly. I slowly turned my head to the left to see Yuuki looking at me with her eyes wide open. I helped myself up. I shook my head a bit to get a clearer vision of the room.

"Yuuki? What happened?" I softly asked her as I saw tears in her eyes. I already knew what happened. She immediately wiped away her fallen tears before resting her hand on the place where she was bitten by Zero.

"Oh… Nothing." She shortly answered. I stood on my feet and walked over to her. I sat on the chair where Kaname had sat on and looked her in the eyes. She instantly looked down.

"I know that something happened. You can tell me. I'm your… Friend." I kindly told her and hesitated at the word 'friend'. I never had friends actually so this was hard for me to say.

"I know that you're my friend but it's just that I'm a bit shocked by what happened…" She whispered while she was still looking down. Her tears just dropped on the ground, one by one. I made her look up and wiped her tears from her cheeks before I gave her a kind, comforting look.

"I won't tell it to anyone. Pinky promise." I said before I held my pink on my right hand high. She first looked surprised before nodding and giving me a smile. We locked our pinkies as a sign of a promise.

"Okay..." She whispered before she continued. "See this?" She said as she was pointing at the skin colored patch that hid Zero's bite marks. I nodded slowly, not wanting to let my cheeks throb even more.

"Well… Zero changed into a vampire and bit me." She whispered in my ear what tickled a bit. I tried to look shocked even though the throbbing of my cheeks was going over my pain limit. She nodded fast before looking down again.

"Did it hurt a lot?" I asked to her, my curiosity taking over. If Akatsuki actually bit me I would know it but because that's not the case, I asked it her.

"Actually not that bad as I expected from a vampire bite. It's a faint pain." She whispered while she looked just in front of her. She was really shocked about the event. But who wouldn't be shocked if your childhood friend turns into a vampire and bites you? Well, I would.

"Even if I don't know Zero for that long, I can see that he has been trough a lot and only you can come a bit closer to him than anyone else. Even if it doesn't look like it, Zero needs you the most on this moment, Yuuki. Right now he just needs someone who comforts him and wants to be with him. He really needs you." I kindly told her what earned me all her attention and agreement. I just want to let Zero feel better and after him bringing me to the infirmary, I was very grateful.

"You're right, Melody! Zero needs someone right now!" She happily said before raising her fist in the air. I just chuckled at her reaction. That was the same Yuuki I knew before, happy and cheery.

"Thank you for the pep talk, Melody." Yuuki said before she hugged me. I was surprised at first but then hugged her back. Were these feelings I felt called 'big sister' feelings?

Just when we were in the middle of our hug, I heard the door slowly opening with a soft creaking sound.

"Melody?" I heard the voice of Headmaster Cross say. Yuuki and I let each other go and looked at Headmaster Cross standing in the opening of the door.

"Yes, Headmaster Cross?" I asked before I coughed a bit to clear my voice.

"Yuuki, can I speak to Melody for a moment please?" He kindly asked to Yuuki with a smile. She nodded before she got off the chair.

"That's OK! I'll do the night shift on my own!" Yuuki cheerily said before saluting.

"Will you be okay? You can go back to your room to rest if you want to…" He said what made Yuuki shake her head violently.

"I'll be totally fine! This way I can also clear my head a bit." She said what made Headmaster Cross smile.

"Okay then. But be careful, Yuuki." He said with worry in his voice. She nodded while smiling before she turned around and walked trough the door, the door slowly closing. Then Headmaster Cross turned around to face me and sat on the chair Yuuki had sat on. He looked at me with worried eyes.

"How are you feeling, Melody?" He whispered as he kept looking into my eyes.

"Uhm… My cheeks hurt and I'm feeling a bit dizzy…" I whispered back before looking away from his gaze. Partly because my eyes were becoming tired.

"Can you tell me what happened?" He asked what made me flinch. I had NO idea what I was going to him. No way he would believe that a ghost, or something like that, had done this.

"_Grab yourself together, you little bitch! You better make something up, your imagination is already that wide-spread so stop whining and say something!" _

That was my attitude self scolding me. That's how it goes in my head. I wonder if I'm mentally ill… Ghehe, no way.

"_But now I have to think up something… But my head hurts so much that my whole body is throbbing. Think, think…"_

Headmaster Cross was still waiting for a (decent) answer; I could see it in his eyes. After a while of thinking my head couldn't take the brainstorming anymore. I just had to go with the fact that Headmaster Cross would think that I'm lost.

"I don't know if you'll believe me… It's kind of hard to believe." I whispered finally, still asking myself if there wasn't any way out of this painful rollercoaster.

"_Here we go."_

_..._

* * *

_**And that was my Matsuri inspired cliffhanger! Hoped you guys enjoyed it and stay tuned for part 2! Are you pissed now? I think so.**_

_**What will happen next time? What will Betty tell to Headmaster Cross? How will he react? And will happen at Takuma's birthday party? Read it in Part 2 of A Rose Blooming Out Of Season**_

_**And please review, it'll make me more motivated!**_

_**BBaii**_

_**MarkedByAkatsukiKain**_


	21. Author's Note 2 (will be replaced)

_**I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRRRRRRRRYYYYY! I know I haven't updated a new chapter for soooooooooooo long and please forgive me! School exams are starting next week and I have sooooooooooooo much to study and I can't manage to also write a new chapter :'(**_

_**I've been on a con and it was so fun! All those awesome cosplayers! (Maybe I should make my own Day Class outfit and cosplay Melody! ^0^) Especially when I get to go in the week of my B-Day with YuukiSenri  :3 I was SO happy with the ending of VK because every fan got what she/he wanted! I'm a real Zeki fan so I had a MAJOR fangirl moment when I saw their child!**_

_**I promise right here and now *places hand on my heart* that I will update part 2 of Chapter 18 RIGHT after I have finished my exams! I already have started to write on part 2 and I will finish, whatever it takes! Please forgive me!**_

_**P.S.: This note will be replaced by part 2 of Chapter 18**_

_**Sayonara and see you soon!**_

_**MarkedByAkatsukiKain**_


End file.
